LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO
by Farii Andrew
Summary: Candy llega como alumna nueva a la universidad para estudiar administración donde conoce a personas maravillosas, pero tendrá que vencer obstáculos para poder ser feliz & renunciar al amor ..Del amor de su vida para no hacer sufrir a alguien más…. Pero que pasara cuando pasado y futuro estén frente a frente.. Que pasara cuando le den una noticia que cambiara su vida…
1. Chapter 1

000000 Candy llega como alumna nueva a la universidad para estudiar administración donde conoce a personas maravillosas, pero tendrá que vencer obstáculos para poder ser feliz & renunciar al amor ..Del amor de su vida para no hacer sufrir a alguien más…. Pero que pasara cuando pasado y futuro estén frente a frente.. Que pasara cuando le den una noticia que cambiara su vida… 000000

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ANGEL OCULTO**

–**El principio-**

William Albert Andrew un joven multimillonario de 21 años de edad estudia administración en la universidad más importante de chicago ¨[joven alto, rubio, ojos azul cielo, cuerpo atlético y muy inteligente & considerado el joven más guapo de la universidad y el joven empresario más asediado por la jóvenes casaderas de la sociedad] , junto con sus sobrinos Anthony [joven de 19 años rubio, alto, ojos azules , guapo muy parecido a su tío ya que es hermano de mama] , archí [joven de 19 años, apuesto, elegante, alto, cabello castaño claro], stear [joven de 20 años, alto, cabello negro, usa gafas , guapo con un cuerpo atlético]

"Anthony ve sentados en la cafetería a su tío , primos y novias de los segundos"

Buen día, que tal las clases?- Anthony [haciendo una leve reverencia ante las novias de sus primos]

Hola tony- archí

Hola, creo que ya vienen a secuestrarte [ le dice señalando a su espalda]- stear

Hoo nooo vamos otra vez no [volteando con los ojos muy abiertos y con rechazo]- Anthony

Sabes tony deberías hablar con ella si no sientes nada no la ilusiones y aunque al principio parezca que la haz lastimado, ella entenderá tu decisión y se recuperara – Albert

Mi amor que cosas más sinceras dices, así es siempre hay que ser honestos con los demás y con nosotros mismo – luz robbinsón Smith [novia de Albert , joven con un cuerpo de modelo , piel blanca y nívea, ojos grises que contrastan con su cabellera larga y negra azulada, además de contar con una gran fortuna & atributos que la hacen ver toda una muñequita de sociedad ]

Así es amor – Albert [volteándola a ver y dándole un beso]

Hooo vamos parejita no sean cursis- archi

Déjalos archi si total ya se perdieron en su mundo no te escucharan- annie [riendo]

Jajajaa tienes razón son tal para cual- archie [haciendo reír a todos]

Está bien es hora de regresar a clases si no el maestro los retara- albert

Ok nos vemos [dijeron todos al unísono]

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos se dirigían al salón [Paty, annie y luz] iban al aula correspondiente también estudiaban administración pero era apenas su primer año, [Anthony, archi] iban en segundo año y también estudiaban administración, stear estudiaba ingeniería mecánica que se encontraba en el mismo campus afortunadamente e iba en su tercer año, albert era el mayor se encontraba en su último año estudiando administración.

Jóvenes tengo una noticia que darles- maestro Kennedy

Y se puede saber que es – [decía archi juguetón]

Joven archi sea un poco más serio, pues bueno el día de mañana se integrara una nueva joven a su grupo y espero que la traten muy bien- maestro

Hoooo pero como si ya tiene un mes que empezamos las clases- archie

"todos susurraban cosas"

Jóvenes la señorita que se integrara les guste o no pero espero que como buenos anfitriones le den una grata bienvenida- maestro [salió del salón un tanto molesto por la actitud de sus alumnos que jamás pensó]

Huyyy archi creo te pasaste, hay que darle una oportunidad, tal vez sea bonita – [decía Anthony soñador]

Pues si entra así como así tal vez sea una muñequita rica y no creo que sea como la novia de nuestro tio que es dulce, tierna y humilde- archi

Ya tranquilo mañana nos quitaremos esa duda- tony

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en una mansión una joven se sentía muy nerviosa por cambiar de escuela repentinamente por circunstancias que le impidieron seguir su estancia en Londres

Crees que les agrade- Candy [joven rubia, cabello rizado, alta, piel blanca como la nieve & nívea, ojos grandes y verdes esmeralda]

Eres la srita más bonita y humilde que he conocido claro que les agradaras- dorothy [doncella de Candy desde la infancia]

Eso dices porque tú me quieres pero gracias, prometo dar lo mejor de mí y olvidar todo lo malo que paso en Londres [ decía con tristeza]

Animo, no te dejes vencer y siempre en alto esa bella sonrisa – dorothy

Si

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El día llego todos en el salón querían saber quién era la joven que se integraría, no tendrían la primera hora por eso todos estaban reunidos en su grupito dentro del salón platicando sobre la "muñequita de sociedad" (como la llamaban sin conocerla)

Yo creo que debe ser engreída- curt

A mí también me lo parece- archi

Mmm pues veremos- Michael

Yo creo que primero debemos conocerla antes de…. –tony

Justo cuando estaba hablando tony , se escuchó una dulce voz que les decía a todos "hola buen día" dejando a todos con la boca abierta cuando encontraron a la dueña de esa hermosa voz.

Que paso por que todos me ven así? - Candy [quien iba vestida informalmente a comparación de todas las chicas de la universidad, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa roja un poco ceñida al cuerpo dejando ver un poco de sus curvas & con unas botas negra con un poco de tacón y su largo cabello trenzado dejando unos cuantos rizos rebeldes enfrente, realmente se veía muy bonita]

Señorita White- maestro

Disculpe maestro buen día soy Candy White la alumna nueva

Hoo claro tome asiento soy el maestro Kennedy espero se sienta cómoda y pueda ponerse al corriente con sus compañeros

-la clase continuo normalmente, ella parecía adaptarse rápidamente ya que era de las que más participaba en su primer día, el maestro estaba encantado, al igual que sus compañeros & pero las jóvenes compañeras cuchichiaban con envidia sobre su nueva compañera]

Joven Anthony podría hacerme un favor- maestro

Claro dígame?

Podría ser el guía de su compañera Candy mientras se adapta

s.. si claro [decía un tanto incomodo]

Gracias, sabía que contaría con usted [saliendo del aula]

Bueno señorita Candy White creo que el día de hoy seré su guía- tony

Está bien pero solo si me dices Candy –[le decía sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo]

Claro pero también tú puedes llamarme tony

-mientras tanto todos estaban en la cafetería archi les platicaba sobre la nueva alumna –

Waow sobrino si que te dejo en las nubes- albert [burlón]

Jajajaj – rieron todos

Pues espero que ella te trate como yo –annie [celosa]

Ya mi amor solo decía además, a ti te amo

Jajajajajajaaj- rieron todos al unísono [cuando escucharon una voz que les decía]

"que es tan gracioso"- [todos voltearon a ver a tony pero cuando vieron a su acompañante la risa desapareció de su rostro]

Hola quiero presentarles a Candy- tony

Hola mucho gusto- haciendo una reverencia

-todos asintieron-

Hola Candy soy tu compañero archi, te presentare a todos, ella es annie mi novia, stear mi hermano, ella es Paty su novia, luz la novia de mi tio, Albert mi tio- decía archí alegre

Pues hola a todos soy Candy ro… solo Candy-[sonriendo dulcemente]

-se sentía una gran incomodidad todos estaban en silencio la dama ponía a todos los caballeros nerviosos-

Pues nosotras nos vamos – decía LUZ [un poco celosa por la actitud de su novio]

Si –respondieron annie y Paty siguiéndola

Bueno yo igual tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte candy –stear

El gusto es mío espero lleguemos a ser grandes amigos

Yo igual tengo que hacer algo nos vemos en el salón Candy

Adiós archie

Bueno creo que iré por algo de comida- Anthony [dejándolos solos a Candy y albert]

Buenooo creo que soy un peligro aquí- Candy

Haa disculpa pero por qué dices eso- albert

Todos me miran y se quedan callados como si tuviera la peste

No es eso, es que la verdad pensamos…- albert

Que sería la típica niñita rica de sociedad- Candy

Mmm..-albert

Lose, pero no soy así a mí me encanta la naturaleza, tener buenos amigos y ser yo misma- Candy

Entonces seremos grandes amigos igual a mí me gusta la naturaleza- albert

[Los dos sonrieron dulcemente como si después de todo hubiera una gran conexión en ambos, cuando abrieron sus ojos sus miradas se encontraron dejándolos sin aire a los dos , mirándose fijamente]

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos Candy- tony [sacándolos de golpe de su ensoñación]

Haa s…s...si claro [tartamudeando]

Un gusto conocerte Candy- albert

Igualmente albert- Candy

-albert se quedó viéndolos mientras salían de la cafetería como si algo le hubiese conmovido esa chica, viendo desaparecer su silueta-


	2. Chapter 2 UNA DULCE VOZ

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**-UNA DULCE VOZ-**

Las cosas habían mejorado las últimas 2 semanas para candy había congeniado muy bien con todos y todos la consideraban su mejor amiga, mas sin embargo con Anthony tenía una gran conexión, habían hecho una gran amistad como si se conocieran desde antes, se confiaban todo y más bien parecían un par de hermanos muy cariñosos. Todos los chicos y las chicas le tenían un gran aprecio y como todos los días se reunían en su tiempo libre para poder platicar sobre trivialidades y cosas a veces algo personales, esta no era la excepción.

Candy se dirigio hacia la mesa donde todos la esperaban

-Hola a todos

Todos respondieron en coro con un hola, pero tony muy caballeroso se levantó casi de inmediato ofreciéndole lugar

-hola candy por favor toma asiento.. (Le decía tony caballeroso)

-hay muchas gracias hermanito (le respondió cariñosa)

-candy estas lista para la diversión verdad?- (decía archi muy animado)

-claro pero primero tengo derecho a saber de qué me hablan

- tienes razón (archie apenado)

Todos soltaron las carcajadas pero Paty tomo la palabra

-candy eres nueva pero debes saber que cada 15 días la universidad hace una fiesta

-como un tipo club o algo así (pregunto curiosa)

-así es candy pero lo mejor es que podremos divertirnos por que podremos bailar

-qué mala suerte no se bailar

-pero podemos enseñarte además de que de seguro tendrás muchas propuestas (decía stear animado)

-gracias stear pero..

-además hay un tiempo de talento , donde muchos se apuntan para poder cantar o tocar algo (dijo albert interrumpiendo)

-Mmm que intriga me gustaría ver y gozar al menos de buena música ya que no se bailar jaja

-pero querida veras que te la pasaras muy bien te lo aseguro (decía luz tomándole una mano)

-es cierto candy además no sería lo mismo si no estás (decía annie sentimental quien se había vuelto muy unida a candy)

-está bien chicos tratare de pasarla bien con ustedes (decía pensativa)

-eso está mucho mejor (albert animado)

Mientras todos sonreían el tiempo paso pues eran las 6 de la tarde y a las 8 pasaría albert por ella para llevarla al lugar donde sería la fiesta, no sabía por qué pero se encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

-Dorothy creo que no es una buena idea, no sé qué ponerme

-Vamos candy te vas a divertir, no te encierres tienes que superar todo

-Lose pero hay algo que me deja intranquila, últimamente mi cabeza es un remolino no dejo de pensar en a… (Se detuvo al ver que estaba hablando de mas)

-En a..?, quién es?

-Nada olvídalo, solo es algo que no importa

-Vamos candy puedes mentirme pero tus ojos me dicen otra cosa

-Te aseguro que todo está bien .. puff (suspirando pesadamente)

-Mmm está bien pero bueno listo ya termine de trenzarte tienes un cabello hermoso candy deslumbraras a todos, aunque vistas sencilla eres muy hermosa

-Vamos dorothy eso lo dices porque me quieres

-Candy claro que te quiero estuve contigo primero como compañera tuya en la infancia y ahora como tu doncella pero aparte de eso digo solo la verdad

-Está bien dorothy siempre agradeceré que estés conmigo solo eres un par de años mayor y te quiero como a mi hermana lo sabes, pero bueno hay que apurarnos porque albert está por llegar

Después de 15 minutos un auto llegaba a la puerta de la mansión White, albert justamente estaba entrando cuando vio a candy ante sus ojos (iva vestida muy sencilla con unos pantalones negros , una blusita pequeña, blanca ,de seda ceñida a su cuerpo, con unos botines con un tacon mediano y con un poco de brillo en los labios) a pesar de ir vestida sencillamente albert no pudo disimular su asombro.

-candy estas muy linda

-hoo gracias, tu igual luces muy bien (le contesto sonrojada)

-gracias (no sabía que más decir la verdad es que se impresiono por su belleza natural)

-albert… albert… estas bien? (decía preocupada por como el la miraba fijamente)

-haa.. qu.. Quiero decir si , nos vamos? (le costaba poner en orden su mente)

-claro no hagamos esperar a luz

-no hay problema ellos ya están allá

-en ese caso démonos prisa

El camino fue rápido y silencioso, se podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, pero cada vez que su mirada se encontraban había una conexión que los ponía nerviosos a ambos, candy iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por una suave voz

-listo señorita hermosa, hemos llegado (abriéndole la puerta del carro)

-gracias albert (sonrojada)

Entraron al lugar la fiesta estaba animada pero más cuando los vieron todos empezaron a murmurar sin dejar de verlos pero decidieron no hacer caso y continuar con su camino hacia la mesa donde todos se encontraban

-waow hermanita te vez muy linda (decía tony dándole un abrazo)

-si candy te vez preciosa (decía Paty)

- gracias, gracias no me lo sigan diciendo que me lo creeré

-si claro que te vez muy linda pero deberías ser un poco más femenina (decía luz algo celosa)

-amor creo que es un comentario fuera de lugar (contesto albert antes de que candy le respondiera)

-mm… si discúlpame, lo siento es que he tenido un mal día, pero te vez linda (decía hipócrita y besando a su "novio")

Todos se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la novia de su tio, nunca se había comportado así pero candy decidió dejarlo por la paz y mejor cambio el tema

-Y que tal cuando empezaran a cantar (dijo entusiasmada)

-pues me imagino que en media hora más porque ahorita están allá registrándose (Anthony apuntando con el dedo detrás del pequeño escenario)

-si además deben estar arreglándose, hay una gran cantidad de disfraces para los cantantes anónimos jejejej (annie sonriente)

-pero como va a ser anónimo si de todas maneras se registran (respondió candy irónica)

- porque los registros son con maestros y los mantienen confidencial para darles confianza a los alumnos (luz rodando los ojos)

-Mmm bueno solo nos queda esperar a ver si hay algo interesante (albert viendo a su novia mientras ella le sonreía pícaramente)

Mientras tanto candy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos

-Candy.. candy en que piensas? (annie curiosa)

-En nada nada, pero dime donde están todos? (mirando los asientos vacíos)

-todos fueron a bailar y archie fue al baño

-annie puedo pedirte un favor

-claro que si

-pero prométeme que guardaras este secreto

-clarooo dime.. (Annie preguntaba curiosa)

Minutos más tarde todos regresaban a la mesa y encontraban a annie sentada sola tomando un poco de agua

-annie donde esta candy (pregunto Paty)

-Hoo disculpen alguien la invito a tomar aire fresco pero de seguro no tarda (mintió)

-iré a buscarla (Anthony protector)

-no te preocupes ella estará bien te lo aseguro (intervino luz)

-si (dijeron archie y stear al unísono)

-está bien, pero creo se perderá del espectáculo

El espectáculo empezó, iba por el tercer participante cuando de repente anunciaron..

"jóvenes démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra próxima participante… [Azul cielo] "

Nadie ponía atención al escenario pero cuando escucharon una suave voz que penetraba sus corazones por la sensibilidad y sentimiento con la que cantaba la dueña de esa voz, todos voltearon quedando en silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos viéndola fijamente.

Era una joven dama vestida con un traje árabe color dorado que constaba de una falda corta por delante pero por atrás caía con una larga cola hasta sus tobillos, en la parte superior con una pequeña blusita llena de pedrería dejando ver su plano abdomen y la cara cubierta con una tela ligera "gaza" dorada que iba desde la parte superior de su nariz hasta un poco más debajo de su barbilla y con el cabello suelto que caían como churros gruesos haciéndola ver espectacularmente hermosa) ella cantaba con una voz muy afinada y suave mientras todos la veían con curiosidad y en silencio:

**Puedo contener mi respiración ****  
Puedo morder mi lengua  
Puedo mantenerme despierta por días  
Ser tu número uno**

Puedo fingir una sonrisa  
Puedo forzar una risa  
Puedo bailar y jugar el papel  
Si es lo que pides  
Darte todo lo que soy

Puedo hacerlo

Pero solo soy humana  
Y sangro cuando me caigo  
Solo soy humana  
Y colapso y me quiebro  
Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón  
Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono  
Porque solo soy humana

Puedo encenderlo  
Ser una buena máquina  
Puedo contener el peso de los mundos  
Si es eso lo que necesitas  
Ser tu todo

Puedo hacerlo  
Puedo superarlo

Pero solo soy humana  
Y sangro cuando me caigo  
Solo soy humana  
Y colapso y me quiebro  
Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón  
Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono  
Porque solo soy humana 

Cuando termino la canción todos aplaudieron fuertemente y ella salió corriendo del escenario sin darle tiempo a felicitaciones y sin terminar de escuchar se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto para cambiarse, al cabo de unos minutos alguien toco la puerta se sobre salto pero cuando abrió y vio annie ahí para respiro calmadamente.

-Annie eres tu (decía agitada)

-Candy dios mío estuviste espectacular juro que si no hubiera sabido nada no te reconocería (sorprendida)

-Dios! Annie baja la voz alguien puede escucharnos… por favor ayúdame a peinarme solo eso me falta si no se darán cuenta por favor (suplicante)

-Claro, tuve que decirles que saliste a tomar aire .. Además deben estar babeando y desconcertados tratando de averiguar quién era la dueña de esa hermosa voz

-gracias annie pero nadie debe saber que canto, por favor

-no te preocupes yo guardare tu secreto, sabes que te quiero y no te fallare

-gracias annie eres muy buena

Después de arreglar nuevamente a candy se dirigieron a la mesa con la mentira de que se encontraron en el tocador

-vaya candy de lo que te perdiste (Anthony soñador)

-si pero lo más curioso es… que nadie la conoce (decía Paty pensativa, en ese momento se puso tensa pero después se relajó al escuchar el comentario de albert)

-yo creo que no es de la universidad, nadie sabe quién es y si no la hubiésemos reconocido

-yo opino lo mismo (decía candy relajada)

-pues a mí no pareció muy buena, nada de señorita parecía una libertina con ese traje absurdo

-pues a mí me pareció muy talentosa (albert contestándole a luz)

- si tanto te gusto, entonces ve a buscarla y da lo nuestro por terminado (luz levantándose furiosa)

-oye mi amor creo que no es para tanto

Albert se levantó para seguirla mientras todos se mantenían en silencio mirando atónitos la escena hasta que stear comento rompiendo el silencio y la tensión

-mmm quien habrá sido esa jovencita (decía mirando fijamente a candy levantando una ceja en tono irónico)

-me.. Me imagino que albert tiene razón debe ser alguien de otra escuela (annie tratando de despistar y dándole algunos golpecitos a la mano de candy debajo de la mesa)

-sí, sí que más que me lo perdí (decía candy disimulando su nerviosismo)

-yo creo que… (Respondía stear pero siendo interrumpido por albert)

-creo que es hora de irte a dejar candy, discúlpenme todos (albert tratando de ser sereno pero sus ojos reflejando tristeza)

-no te preocupes tio yo la llevare (Anthony dándole un abrazo)

-si albert no te preocupes por mi

-gracias candy y discúlpame se suponía que debía ser una velada maravillosa para todos (con tristeza)

-no te preocupes veras que todo mejorara (le contestaba candy levantándose y por impulso dándole un fuerte abrazo)

Albert se sentía también con ese abrazo que nada importaba a su alrededor todo había desaparecido hasta que candy corto el abrazo diciéndole "cuentas conmigo te quiero"

-gracias pequeña… (Susurrándole al oído)

Continuara…

Créditos a la canción: Christina Perri - Human


	3. Chapter 3 UNA CARTA INESPERADA

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

-**UNA CARTA INESPERADA-**

El fin de semana paso rápido era día lunes y todos murmuraban acerca de la chica misteriosa que se presentó al club de la escuela, pero haciendo caso omiso a eso la "ruptura" de Albert y luz se corrió por todo el campus.

-Tio siento mucho lo de .. (Tony)

-no te preocupes todo está bien (mirando al vacío)

-vamos albert veras que todo mejorara (Paty tímidamente)

-si tio tienen razón (stear)

-y si mejor dejamos este tema y nos concentramos en otro (annie notando la incomodidad de albert)

-gracias annie

-no hay de que albert (regalándole una sincera sonrisa)

-si mejor hablemos de la preciosidad del viernes (decía tony suspirando)

-vaya sobrino sí que te pego duro..

-jajá vamos tio no finjas si tú también te quedaste con la boca abierta

-no lo niego

-era muy bella (archie recordando)

-su voz era tan dulce .. (Albert soñador y dando y largo suspiro)

-vaya y decías que no pasó nada (annie sacando a albert de su ensoñación)

-si y me pregunto quién será (decía stear mirando a annie con los ojos entrecerrados)

-es.. Este me imagino que no es del campus

-va.. (Iba a responder stear cuando se quedó petrificado mirando a la espalda de albert)

- que passs.. (Decía Paty dirigiendo su mirada a donde su novio miraba)

-dios mío! (decía archie sorprendido)

-que pasa (dijeron al unísono annie, tony y albert)

Cuando voltearon no podían dar crédito a lo que miraban era candy batida de lodo de pies a cabeza con el cabello desordenado, suelto y lleno de lodo con pasto, nadie salía de su asombro todos miraban atónitos como candy se dirigía a su mesa

-pero, pero, pero… candy! ¿Qué te paso? Estas… (tony no daba crédito a lo que miraba)

Pero una voz interrumpió cuando candy iba a contestar

-candy…. (En un grito ahogado) por favor discúlpame (decía luz corriendo a la mesa de los chicos)

-luz pero por qué.. (Decía albert admirado)

-No te preocupes luz (decía una voz dulce que se había transformado en una voz seria, fría y furiosa) esto no ha pasado (confirmo candy)

-espera, enserio candy lo siento no quise..

-No claro que no quisiste… (irónica)

-pero déjame explicarte (suplicante)

-Basta! TE HE DICHO QUE ESTA OLVIDADO! (Alzando la voz)

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par sorprendidos por la actitud de luz y por qué no habían visto a candy furiosa como se encontraba en este instante, nadie podía articular palabra

-annie (candy rompió el silencio, mientras todos en la cafetería la miraban fijamente)

-si? (annie temerosa)

-por favor discúlpame con los maestros pero no podre quedarme a las clases, avísales que mandare mi justificante (le decía mirándole fijamente tratando de que se diera cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo)

- sí, si candy no te preocupes (le respondió de igual forma con la mirada)

Candy se marchó rumbo a su mansión en su deportivo, en la cafetería todos murmuraban sobre lo acontecido y en la mesa de los chicos quisieron preguntarle a luz lo que había pasado pero ella se negó y se marchó de igual forma, annie que se había quedado preocupada había decidido ir a visitarla tenían mucho que hablar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-candy no llores por favor, no me gusta verte así

-annie no sabes cómo me siento (decía entre sollozos)

-pero dime que fue lo que paso? Todos nos quedamos preocupados por ti después de lo ocurrido y mas saber que luz esta relacionada

-annie… me culpo de bajarle al novio, me dijo que yo me le he estado insinuando y buscándolo, pero también me expuso frente a sus amigas de sociedad! Me dijo que…

**- FLASHBACK-**

-Vaya, vaya tal parece que no pudiste con el futuro duquecito (decía luz malvada)

-yo, yo nooo s...se dé qué me hablas

-no finjas candy, nosotras sabemos

-yo…

-tu nada candy eres una arrastrada que ahora intenta meterse con mi novio

-no sé de qué me hablas… (Molesta)

-candy eres una estúpida

Justo en ese momento candy estaba por responderle con una cachetada cuando sintió que una manos la empujaba y caía de espaldas contra el charco de lodo y lo peor cuando otra de las amigas de luz aprovecho para tomar pasto recién cortado y aventárselo encima, luz estaba asombrada por la actitud de sus amigas ella solo quería intimidarla pero eso había llegado muy lejos

-candy yo..

-tu nada luz (se levantaba y se iba furiosa haciendo caso omiso de la voz que le imploraba la escuchara)

**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

**-C**andy lo siento mucho no sabía que luz

-no te preocupes annie ella se dará cuenta que se equivoca

-pero no entiendo por qué pensaría eso

-la verdad yo tampoco annie

-yo creo que deberías hablar .. *toc toc*

-adelante (respondió candy)

-candy discúlpame pero…

-vamos dorothy que pasa

-creo será mejor que me vaya (annie levantándose)

-no annie no pasa nada no tengo nada que ocultar, así que dime dorothy?

-candy.. Yo.. Esto acaba de llegar para ti (extendiéndole la mano entregándole una carta)

-y por eso estas así (decía candy divertida pero cuando vio el remitente su sonrisa desapareció y dorothy solo opto por agacharse y salir de la habitación)

-amiga sucede algo?

-no pasa nada annie pero podemos dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión (decía amable pero su mirada decía otra cosa)

-está bien, no te preocupes, ánimo y sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad (mirándola fijamente)

-claro que si annie y te prometo que te compensare esto (regalándole una sonrisa sincera)

Annie retiro candy leyó la carta, no puedo evitar derramar lágrimas, esa noche no bajo a cenar simplemente se encerró y lloro durante toda la noche. Dorothy quien sabia la historia de candy solo opto por darle tiempo y espacio, sabía que algo malo vendría.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente todos preguntaban por candy, pero nadie sabía nada de ella

-yo creo que tuvo algo importante que hacer (annie tratando de aliviar la preocupación de todos, aunque ella se encontraba preocupada después de como vio a su amiga en el momento que recibió esa carta)

-me parece, pero creo que iré a visitarla (tony)

-creo que no va a ser posible tenemos un compromiso stear, tu y yo, lo recuerdan? (archi)

-rayos! es cierto

-chicos podemos visitarla mañana o mejor tal vez mañana si venga

-no se preocupen iré a verla, ya han acabado mis clases por hoy tengo tiempo (interrumpió albert)

-pero tio

-nada de peros tony, les prometo avisarles si algo está mal

-está bien (aceptaron a regañadientes)

-pe.. Pero albert yo creo que no es prudente, me refiero a que luz.. (Annie preocupada)

-no te preocupes ya se todo lo que paso annie, por eso tengo que verla y disculparme creo que lo de ayer le afecto

-está bien (respondió dudosa)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albert se dirigió rumbo a la mansión de candy, al principio se había negado pero insistió hasta que por fin cedieron a dejarlo pasar hasta su habitación ya que al parecer ella no quería salir de su cama había pasado toda la noche llorando y aun se encontraba en pijama (un camisón color rosa pastel de seda). Cuando albert entro la vio acostada con los ojos cerrados hacia el techo.

-Candy.. (Dijo suavemente)

-Albert ..

En el momento que él se acercó ella por instinto lo abrazo muy fuerte dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas sobre el hombro que la abrazaba y la reconfortaba hasta que se calmó y pudo responder a las preguntas que Albert le hacia

-albert gracias (en tono triste con la mirada baja)

-no pasa nada pequeña, pero dime que pasa? Si es por lo de ayer ya lo sé todo y vengo a disculparme no quería..

-Eso está olvidado (mirando al suelo)

-entonces te paso algo más, puedes confiar en mí..

-albert yo..

-vamos pequeña no estés así (tomándole el rostro entre sus manos obligándola a levantar su rostro)

-yo... Yo

-puedes confiarme en mi (mirándola fijamente a sus ojos)

Candy se quedó dudosa por unos momentos pero al ver el color azul cielo de albert se sentía mejor mas alivianada, él tenía ese poder de darle tanta paz, entonces tomo la carta que estaba debajo de su almohada y se la dio

-pero candy y no puedo...

-albert por favor... Mejor lee no creo poder explicarte sin derramar una sola lagrima

-está bien (resignado y comenzando a leer)

**Querida candy**

**Antes que nada espero que estés muy bien y pedirte perdón, quiero que sepas**

**Que estoy muy arrepentido por lo ocurrido hace unos meses, sé que no tengo **

**Derecho ni a dirigirte la palabra pero me es imposible seguir viviendo sin ti.. **

**Lamento lo que ocurrió, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de mi error **

**Y haberte traicionado con tu prima, jamás quise hacerte sufrir y deseo reparar mi**

**Error y luchar por tu amor por que tú eres el amor de mi vida y lo que paso solo**

**Fue un terrible error, quiero demostrarte que cambie, es por eso que he decidido ir a **

**Estudiar a chicago, ya todo está resuelto, sé que tu amor sigue vivo y sé que te recuperare**

**Jamás dudes y olvides lo mucho que te amo y que cada día me arrepiento del daño que te **

**Hice.. te veré pronto mi pecosa hermosa!**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Terry G.**

Albert apretaba los dientes mientras leía la carta, pero al terminar solo opto por dar un gran suspiro y mirar a su amiga

-pequeña…

-si?

-él era muy especial

-si (respondió con un nudo en la garganta)

-sigue siendo especial para ti (no quería oírla la respuesta que ya se imaginaba)

-esos meses fueron muy duros para mí, me humillo mucho y logre olvidar todo, pero no sé qué pasara cuando lo tenga frente a mí, no sé... No sé si en realidad pude olvidarlo completamente

-veras que todo estará bien, todos estaremos contigo y yo te protegeré (le dijo tiernamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

-albert… gracias (susurrando)

Se quedaron viendo fijamente los dos estaba sentados en la orilla de la cama cuando de pronto la distancia entre ambos se fue acortando y fue justo cuando los labios de albert rosaron con los de ella. Fue un beso dulce, tierno hasta que el aire les falto y lentamente se separaron sin dejar de mirarse y agitados por las emociones contenidas en ese beso.

-albert..

-pequeña yoo.. Yo lo siento, no quería aprovecharme (decía apenado albert pero la verdad estaba muy confundido acababa de besar a candy, fue un impulso que sentía desde que la conoció)

-yoo…

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4 DE FRENTE A MI PASADO

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**-DE FRENTE A MI PASADO-**

Después de ese beso candy y albert pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, albert como buen amigo aconsejo a candy e intento tratar de relajarla platicaron, se conocieron más (se dieron cuenta que tenían los mismos gustos), él se ofreció a enseñarle a bailar, le platico que el club estudiantil ahora ese efectuara todos los viernes y le conto sobre los chicos para ponerla al tanto. Los días pasaron por fin Terry llegaría el jueves, pero candy se sentía mucho mejor trataría de poner en práctica los consejos de "Bert" como ella lo llamaba.

-Vaya creo que todos hicieron un complot para abandonarnos (soltó la carcajada albert)

-yo creo que es una trampa (en tono juguetón)

-vamos pequeña hay que ser más astutos y darles un escarmiento

- si (soltó la carcajada candy)

-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso (CONTESTO una voz que hizo dejarlos en silencio y candy abrió grandemente los ojos, albert por la reacción de ella juzgo que sería el tipo de la carta)

-Es algo personal, verdad pequeña? (tomándola de la mano para darle confianza)

-mm… (Volteo hacia candy) hola Mi señorita pecas! (dijo animado ignorando el comentario de albert)

-ho, hola Terry! (nerviosa)

-pero que no me vas a regalar un abrazo (extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla)

Albert al darse cuenta de la reacción del joven le apretó suavemente la mano y se dispuso a dejarlos solos levantándose

-Bert espera… (le dijo ella suavemente)

-Bert? (Terry sorprendido)

-discúlpame Terry por ser grosera pero estoy con Bert y ya teníamos planeado pasar el tiempo libre juntos, será hasta luego (se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería dejando un Terry con el ceño fruncido y desconcertado pero se sentía aliviada no soltó la mano de albert en ningún momento)

-Bert... Gracias!

-no pasa nada pequeña (abrazándola tiernamente)

Mientras ellos estaban perdidos en su abrazo, un par de ojos grises los miraba con recelo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al siguiente día candy estaba aliviada pues no había visto a Terry y todos estaban animados por que era día de fiesta en el club estudiantil, todos habían quedado de verse en el club a las 8 ya que empezarían por el espacio de talentos y después seguiría el baile.

-hola candy!

-Annie & Paty hola! Que pasa no quedamos que a las 8?

-claro pero queríamos reunirnos para ir juntas, no te parece?

-claro que si definitivamente es una excelente idea

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas, le platicaron a Paty sobre la identidad de "AZUL CIELO" la chica misteriosa de la dulce voz

-wauw candy déjame felicitarte tienes una voz muy bonita – (Paty la abrazo animada)

-gracias Paty

-entonces cantaras hoy candy?

-qué cosas dices annie claro que no, bueno… no se (pensativa)

-pero por qué?

- es muy arriesgado, pueden descubrirme, además el atuendo me incomoda

-pero eso se puede arreglar, podemos comprar uno

-Paty.. Ya viste la hora? (candy señalándole el reloj)

-pero como me imagine que esto sucedería me tome la libertad de comprarte este pequeño regalo (entregándole una caja grande)

-annie pero yo no puedo..

-claro que puedes ábrelo

-está bien (cuando abrió la caja se quedó impactada era un traje hermoso)

-annie es perfecto (comento Paty) te verás muy hermosa candy

-gracias a las dos por ayudarme

-no es nada, pero tengo una duda.. Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa que cantas?

-porque (suspiro, sus ojos se entristecieron) cuando mis padres murieron..

-candy no te preocupes no quise incomodarte (tomándole las manos)

-no hay problema annie

-Entonces estas lista candy? (pregunto Paty tratando de cambiar el tema)

-claro chicas pero tengo miedo de que me descubran

-mmm pero nosotras te podemos ayudar (annie pensativa)

-YA SE! (Grito efusivamente Paty espantándolas)

-huyyy Paty tranquila

-discúlpame annie pero es que se me acaba de ocurrir algo grandioso (con una enorme sonrisa)

-pues dinos Paty (candy animada)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otro punto de la ciudad en una enorme mansión se encontraban los chicos arreglándose muy bien, querían verse muy apuestos para sus damas

-Creen que hoy vuelva a cantar la "chica misteriosa" (en tono de miedo)

-me parece que si (stear con una gran sonrisa)

-eso es pero

-vamos archie tienes novia y piensas en esa chica

-vamos albert y tú no? (en tono molesto) no puedes negar que ese día también te deslumbro... He?

-claro archie pero la verdad es que alguien ya me tiene loquito! (en tono juguetón)

-es ENSERIO? (stear sorprendido) vamos dime quién es?

-si tio dinos

-no, no, no y no se los diré (salía corriendo de la habitación y Anthony entraba)

-que le pasa a albert?

-pasa que el tio tiene una nueva enamorada y no nos quiere decir (archie indignado)

-mm enserio?

-si por eso archie está molesto, me pregunto quién será?

-yo creo que es…

-quien? Dinos... (Archie curioso)

-CANDY!

-Candy? (archie y stear al unísono)

-claro estos últimos días han estado muy juntos, se han vuelto muy unidos

-tienes razón, bueno solo espero que no sea una cajita de sorpresas como la tal LUZ que primero muy buena persona pero ahora ya la conocemos realmente

-archie yo creo que candy no es como luz

-claro archie tony tiene razón candy es muy buena

-bueno sí... Entonces hay que ayudar a la parejita esta noche (archie juguetón)

-si (rieron al unísono)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-vamos candy, apúrate!

-annie espera no quiero quedarme aquí sola

-candy será un momento, la fiesta ya empezó, Paty ya fue a registrarte

-si pero..

-listo chicas candy será la primera (Paty interrumpiéndolas)

-pero Paty.. Nadie te vio?

-no candy, pero date prisa annie los chicos nos esperan

-si, nos vemos en un rato candy y mucho éxito

-si chicas gracias

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola chicas, donde se habían metido?

-discúlpanos archie se nos hizo tarde

-no te preocupes annie ya al fin estas aquí (archie abrazándola dulcemente)

-Paty que bonita estas!

-gracias stear, tu igual estas muy apuesto

-gracias (sonrojándose y haciendo reír a todos)

-ok, ok parejitas pero en donde esta candy?

-albert ella vendrá más tarde

-pero por qué? (pregunto Anthony)

-es que nos avisó que tuvo un inconveniente (mirando fijamente a albert)

-ok gracias annie por avisarnos (poniendo una mirada triste)

-de nada albert

-Chicos animo ella vendrá en un rato, miren parece que cantara la chica "misteriosa"

-vaya es muy hermosa (tony)

-la verdad si, ahora viene con un atuendo diferente (albert la miraba fijamente sentía una especie de conexión con ella como si la hubiese visto en algún lugar pero no recordaba, la miraba tan hermosa con ese pantalón ajustado de cuero negro, con una blusa de algodón blanca ceñida al cuerpo, botines altos, su cabello sujetado de una cinta de ceda dorada que combinaba con el antifaz que cubría gran parte del rostro de la chica y dándole el toque final con esa capa negra que la hacía lucir tan hermosa, sensual y sencilla, pero se preguntaba quién será? Dejando escapar un gran suspiro)

-vaya sí que ha quedado boqui abierta el tio (decía archie en susurro a stear)

-parece que sí, solo espero que esto no acabe mal (tocándose la barbilla)

-mju

-silencio ya va a empezar a cantar (annie susurrando)

Albert estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos escuchando como cantaba ese dulce "ángel" como el la llamaba

**2 am, ¿Por dónde empiezo? ****  
Llanto en mi rostro otra vez  
El sonido silencioso de la soledad  
Quiere venir conmigo a la cama**

Soy el fantasma de una chica  
De la que quise ser la superior  
Soy la cáscara de una chica  
A la que solía conocer bien

Bailando lentamente en un cuarto vacío  
¿Puede la soledad tomar el lugar que dejaste tú?  
Me canto a mi misma una dulce canción de cuna  
Entonces te vas y dejas a la soledad entrar  
Para llevarse mi corazón otra vez

Demasiado temerosa, para decidir a entrar  
A causa del dolor de una noche más sin amor  
Por la soledad que se quedará conmigo  
Y que me abrazará hasta que me quede dormida

Soy el fantasma de una chica  
De la que quise ser la superior  
Soy la cáscara de una chica  
A la que solía conocer bien

Bailando lentamente en un cuarto vacío  
¿Puede la soledad tomar el lugar que dejaste tú?  
Me canto a mi misma una dulce canción de cuna  
Entonces te vas y dejas a la soledad entrar  
Para llevarse mi corazón otra vez

Piezas rotas de  
Una historia que apenas puede respirar  
Donde una vez hubo amor  
Y ahora sólo quedo yo  
Y la soledad... 

-Que hermoso (Paty interrumpiendo la ensoñación de albert)

-he, si claro

(Todos aplaudían efusivamente)

Pasaron 30 minutos cuando candy por fin llego vestida con un hermoso vestido verde pegadito y corto por encima de las rodillas pero con un pequeño chal blanco transparente que la hacía ver muy elegante y con el cabello recogido que deja apreciar sus finas facciones)

-Hola a todos, disculpen la demora sentándose a lado de albert

-hola! (Dijeron todos al unísono con los ojos bien abiertos de ver tan hermosa a su amiga candy)

-ho.. Hola pe.. Pequeña pero que hermosa te vez (albert tratando de disimular su asombro)

-solo un cambio (regalándole una tierna sonrisa)

-vaya tal parece que candy y la chica misteriosa tienen mucho en común (todos voltearon a verlo)

-stear de que hablas (nerviosa)

-nada candy solo que hoy volvió a cantar la chica misteriosa y venía con un nuevo atuendo (tony)

-es cierto pero no sé a qué va ese comentario (archie confundido)

-nada solo decía

-ok (candy mirando disimuladamente a las chicas)

-si pero candy no es como ella (albert interrumpiendo)

- a que te refieres? (Paty curiosa)

-a que candy es muy transparente, noble, humilde, amorosa, en fin una chica con muchos valores y sé que no sería capaz de ocultar algo así a nosotros y mucho menos fingir , simplemente ella no se escondería (candy quedo impactada y annie y Paty solo tragaron en seco tratando de disimular la tensión)

-ya dejemos ese tema todos sabemos que candy no es capaz de engañarnos (tony tratando de desvanecer la tensión)

-claro (candy nerviosa)

Después de ese momento de tensión la fiesta transcurrió normal los chicos se divirtieron mucho bailaron, albert por su parte estaba muy contento a lado de candy, pero ella a pesar de estar muy feliz no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5 EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO AMOR

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**-EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO AMOR-**

Llego al fin lunes, todos estaban en sus clases como de costumbre , al final siempre se quedaba candy pero esta vez Anthony se quedó y le entrego una pequeña nota.

-candy mi tio me pidió que te entregara esto (extendiéndole la mano)

-está bien, gracias, pero tienes idea de que sea?

-no, no quiso decirme pero por qué no lo averiguas (dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose)

-bueno veamos que es (se dijo a sí misma, abrió la nota y se dispuso a leer)

**Hola pequeña espero estés muy bien, sabes me gustaría hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante, te espero en el jardín trasero del edificio. Recuerda siempre que te quiero y eres mi ángel. Te espero ahí por fas no faltes**

**Con cariño**

**Albert A.**

Al terminar de leer una sonrisa enmarcaba el rostro de candy y salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado pero cuando llego lo vio de espaldas así que decidió caminar muy despacio para que no notara su presencia, pero justo cuando iba hacerle una pequeña travesura asustándolo el le dijo:

-pequeña me alegra que estés aquí (volteando hacia ella)

-Bert como supiste que estaba aquí

-reconocí tu perfume (con una sonrisa por que la había descubierto infraganti)

-pero... (Sonrojada)

-mejor sentémonos

-está bien Bert, pero que me querías decir

-am

-me dejas intrigada, dime (dándole un golpecito)

-está bien pero prométeme que me escucharas hasta terminar

-está bien

-ok (suspiro nerviosamente) pequeña sé que tal vez suene algo raro pero eres una persona muy especial para mí que sea robado mi corazón, eres tal dulce, tan noble, tan sincera, tan amorosa, eres la mujer perfecta, eres la persona que dios me envió para darle luz a mi vida , desde que llegaste a mi vida todo marcha mejor, por eso quiero decirte que TE AMO candy te amo con locura que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, te amo y lo supe desde aquella vez que tony nos presentó, tu voz llego a mi corazón pero durante el tiempo que hemos convivido mi amor por ti fue haciéndose más grande porque tú eres la mujer de mi vida tu eres mi ángel mi todo y sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido.. Por eso candy me gustaría saber si aceptas ser mi NOVIA? (albert tenía las manos de candy en su pecho y la miraba fijamente)

- Albert... Yo… (Su rostro está cubierto de lágrimas) yo también te amo, desde el momento que te vi sabía que te amaba, había una conexión que yo jamás entenderé, pero no podía decírtelo tenía miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo

-entonces pequeña?

-si acepto ser tu novia Bert (lo abrazo fuertemente y justo cuando soltaban el abrazo sus miradas se cruzaron, el la veía fijamente y poco a poco la distancia se acorto dando paso a un dulce beso tranquilo pero tan cargado de amor)

-candy (susurrando y despegándose un poco de ella) me haces muy feliz (la alzo entre sus brazos girando mientras los dos reían)

-te amo Bert

-yo te amo más pequeña

Mientras ellos estaban disfrutando ese maravilloso momento dos pares de ojos los miraban con furia.

-me las pagaras candy sabía que tú me querías quitar a mi novio (se iba Luz furiosa)

-no cantes victoria tan fácilmente amigo veras que ella será mía (eran los pensamientos de Terry mientras se alejaba con los puños apretados)

Los días pasaron volando todos los amigos de candy y albert estaban muy felices por la pareja y ellos disfrutaban plácidamente de su amor eran tal para cual ,pero otros en cambio se preparaban para dar inicio a su plan de alejarlos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-candy estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?

-si Paty, creo que es lo mejor

-pero candy si te llega a descubrir

-annie tengo todo bajo control he estado practicando mi voz para que suene diferente

-pero…

-no te preocupes annie tengo que ganarme su amistad y confianza

-y después?

-Paty solo quiero que después "azul cielo" desaparezca como una buena amiga de él y que todo termine

-es muy arriesgado, pero confiamos en ti

-gracias chicas gracias

-si además solo nosotras sabemos tu identidad (decía Paty animada)

-sí y confió en ustedes (abrazándolas)

-si pero ya apúrate a cambiarte que se nos hace tarde para el club

-si

Así se dirigieron al club estudiantil llevando a candy al lugar acordado esperando el "accidental encuentro" entre albert y ella, mientras annie y Paty se dirigían a la mesa de los chicos para empezar con el plan.

-albert...

-si dime annie?

-un joven me dijo que te espera en la puerta trasera del club

-a mí?

-si

-quien será? (albert pensativo)

-me dijo que fueras antes de que empiece el evento

-está bien, discúlpenme un momento

-pero tio no puedes ir solo que tal es una trampa (tony un poco alterado)

-no se preocupen voy a estar bien (se levantó y se dirigió al punto de encuentro, cuando llego no vio a nadie todo estaba oscuro pero cuando dio un paso adelante vio a alguien parado a lado de un pequeño jardín de rosas, se dio cuenta que era una joven que lleva una capa, camino hacia ella)

-buenas noches

-buenas noches contesto ella cortésmente

-discúlpeme señorita pero alguien me cito aquí, de casualidad ha visto a algún joven

-me temo que ha llegado tarde, había un joven esperando pero se retiro

-está bien no se preocupe y gracias.. mmm puedo preguntarle algo?

-si?

-usted es la señorita "azul cielo"?

-creo que a juzgar por mi atuendo esta en lo cierto

-vaya es un honor conocerla, tiene una voz hermosa

-gracias, pero que usted no tiene novia?

-Haa claro que si (con sorpresa no esperaba esa pregunta)

-entonces no creo merecer tanto alago (mordiéndose el labio para no reír, en realidad estaba probando a su novio)

-claro que se la merece solo digo o que veo, pero en cuanto a mi novia no le he faltado y no le faltare jamás al respeto, ella es lo más importante para mí y jamás le ocultaría nada

-eso habla muy bien de usted

-gracias es muy amable

-sabes algo no había podido platicar con nadie y me siento a gusto espero lleguemos a ser grandes amigos

-gracias y eso espero y espero que también conozca a mi novia, sé que se llevaran muy bien (decía con una sonrisa alegre)

-sería estupendo, pero bueno creo que es tiempo de que regrese de seguro ya la espera

-y no va a entrar? (ofreciéndole su brazo)

-discúlpeme pero prefiero tomar un poco de aire antes de mi presentación

-está bien y sabes no deberías ocultarte tras un disfraz creo que debes confiar más en ti

-gracias, espero verlo de nuevo (decía tiernamente)

-sería un placer

-mañana a las 5pm estaré en el lago la salida de la ciudad

-sabe ese lago es muy especial para mí, pero está bien ahí la veré

-si pero dime simplemente azul

-está bien azul, soy albert, nos vemos pronto

-adiós y espero mantengas mi secreto albert

-claro que si azul confía en mi

Así paso la noche albert se reunió con sus amigos, la chica misteriosa canto una hermosa canción que dejo pensando a albert y después de un tiempo se presentó su novia con la que paso una hermosa velada mientras bailaban hasta que la fiesta llego a su fin y se dispuso a llevarla a su casa.

-gracias princesa, ha sido una hermosa noche

-gracias a ti Bert y gracias por enseñarme a bailar

-pero princesa eres estupenda bailas hermoso

-claro que no, todo es gracias a ti (se elevó de puntitas mientras le daba un pequeño pero dulce beso)

-te amo princesa

-yo te amo más (ella le dio un pequeño beso pero cuando quiso alejarse el la jalo suavemente más hacia el poniendo sus manos en su pequeña cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus pequeñas manos en el cabello de él, sin darse cuenta sus respiraciones se fueron agitando, el recorría la espalda de ella con sus manos, hasta que un pequeño gemido de ella los volvió a la realidad)

-pequeña…. Te amo (despegándola suavemente)

-te amo más mi príncipe (decía ella apenada)

-princesa hay algo de lo que quería hablarte (decía nervioso y dudoso)

-pasa algo? (algo asustada)

-es que... Hoy conocí a la chica "misteriosa"

-enserio? Que alegría y quién es? (disimulando sorpresa)

-la verdad no lo se creó que no revelara su identidad pero me dijo que mañana estaría y.. que

-qué?

-que mañana nos veamos en el lago de chicago

-haaaa.. está bien (decía animada)

-está bien? No te molestas?

-debo hacerlo?

-claro que no, solo que no sabía cómo lo tomarías por eso tenía un poco de temor

-claro que no confió en ti mi príncipe

-yo te amo más princesa, te amo como no te lo imaginas

Se despidieron a regañadientes entre besos no querían alejarse pero ya era muy tarde para estar solos y fuera de sus hogares. Mientras los dos dormían plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6 CONFIO EN TI

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**-CONFIO EN TI-**

Al día siguiente albert llego al lugar acordado, cuando llego no vio a nadie así que decidió recostarse debajo de un gran árbol a la orilla del lago. El recostado sentía tanta tranquilidad que opto por cerrar los ojos pero al cabo de unos minutos su paz se vio interrumpida por una dulce voz que le decía:

-Es un hermoso día no crees?

-haaa.. (Poniéndose de pie como resorte y mirando a su alrededor buscando a la dueña de la voz pero no veía a nadie)

-me parece que te he interrumpido

-donde es.. (Cuando sintió que alguien caía al suele dé pie tras de él)

-hola albert! (regalándole una tierna y encantadora sonrisa)

-ho… la azul! (a un aturdido y sobre saltado)

-vaya sí que te he espantado, discúlpame no fue mi intención

-no te preocupes, no fue nada… solo casi me matas de un infarto (jajaj soltó una carcajada contagiando a su acompañante)

-lo siento pero cuando te vi tan cómodo, no quise importunarte

-jaja no te preocupes pero ven sentémonos

-me parece buena idea (sonriéndole)

-entonces…mm

-si?

-es un día caluroso, de casualidad ¿no sientes calor?... no es que sea grosero pero ese disfraz debe estar…

-lo sé (interrumpiéndole y pensando "si supieras me estoy horneando")

-entonces por qué vienes vestida así?

-es complicado

-no confías en mí?

-ho claro que sí, pero no confió en los demás

-vaya sí que eres un misterio pero sabes algo?

-si dime (curiosa)

-por alguna razón siento como si te conociera, quiero decir que eres muy hermosa pero

-vaya joven tal parece que se olvida de su novia (con una sonrisa de lado)

-no! Me refiero a que la veo como a una hermanita.. No se me da mucha confianza a pesar de no conocerla y en cuanto a mi novia mm.. Es la persona a la que más AMO

-vaya su novia es muy afortunada, pero igual me pasa lo mismo que a ti

-Eso es bueno significa que puedo confiar en ti y tu en mi

- si (guiñándole un ojo)

-Entonces azul me gustaría conocerla mas

-claro… pregúnteme soy toda oídos (animada y con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando escucho la pregunta que le hacía)

-vive con su familia? (mirándola fijamente)

-ammmm (pensado "que le digo, si le digo el nombre de mis padres me descubrirá & pero puedo decirle que soy huérfana es algo ligado a la realidad mis padres murieron así que técnicamente no estaría mintiendo)

-te incomodo mi pregunta? (interrumpiendo sus pensamientos)

-no! Lo que pasa es que soy (volteando su vista directo al lago) soy huérfana, nunca conocí a mis padres (mientras pensaba "perdóname albert no quería mentirte)

-discúlpame azul no quise incomodarte

-no te preocupes albert, a pesar de eso soy muy feliz, es maravilloso estar viva.

-si… (Suspirando)

-albert creo que ya es muy tarde, tengo que ir a mi casa

-puedo llevarte

-mmmm (pensativa)

-entonces? (esperando su reacción)

-está bien (recriminándose "rayos en que lio me voy a meter tendré que despistarlo")

-ok vamos.. Dirigiéndola al auto

Después de varios minutos llegaron a su destino a un zona de medio nivel económico que estaba de esquina a esquina de la casa de candy, pero durante el camino todo parecía más relajado estuvieron conociéndose más (por parte de albert).

-hemos llegado..

-gracias albert (bajando del auto rápidamente)

-espera azul (tomándola suavemente de la mano)

-si? (sorprendida)

-volveremos a vernos?

-claro .. recuerda que seremos como hermanitos.. No?

-si, gracias por tu amistad en verdad eres una buena persona, te admiro eres muy honesta!

-haa (golpe bajo para candy) claro, claro… aunque (nerviosa) todos guardamos secretos

-sí, pero tú has sido muy sincera, gracias por este grandioso día y espero que pronto conozcas a mi novia sé que serán grandes amigas

-si (nerviosa) albert gracias pero tengo que irme

-está bien azul adiós (despidiéndose de la mano y poniendo en marcha el auto)

Después de que albert parecía no estar a la vista candy se dispuso a conseguir un taxi para ir rumbo a su mansión, pero no se percató que una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos miel la observaban sigilosamente

-jack sigue ese auto

-está bien señorita eliza

-si pero que no se den cuenta

-si

Cuando candy llego a su destino le pago al chofer y bajo muy rápido para que nadie la descubriera ya que lleva el disfraz de "Azul cielo" la chica misteriosa, pero muy cerca de ahí alguien no salía de su impresión

-señorita eliza se encuentra bien

-si (mientras pensaba "vaya pero si es candy, que pasara si todos se enteran que ella es la chica que tanto adoran y que por los visto les está viendo la cara a todos, pero me pregunto que pasara si su noviecito se entera jajajaja veremos mocosa el tio William será mío")

-ya la llevo a su casa?

-no! (se apuró a responder)

-entonces?

-jack vamos a la mansión de los Andrew (con una sonrisa maliciosa)

-a la casa de su tía

-si

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mansión de los Andrew llegaba albert justo a la hora de la comida ya todos estaban en el comedor, solo lo esperaban a él. Minutos más tarde llegaba eliza todos la recibían educadamente invitándola a comer, todos estaban en silencio pues nadie más que la tía soportaba la presencia de eliza pero de repente esta irrumpió el silencio.

-tio William vi su auto delante del mío

-así es eliza acabo de llegar (tono serio)

-tio discúlpeme si me entrometo pero adonde fue?

-eliza! La recriminaba Elroy (tía abuela de albert, archie, Anthony, stear & tía lejana de los hermanos leegan)

-discúlpeme tio (fingiendo estar apenada)

-huyyy a quien habrá ido a ver? (decía tony juguetón)

-huyy quien será la afortunada? (archie guiñándole un ojo)

-chicossss (los retaba albert no quería que eliza se enterara)

-ya sabes tio que fuiste a pasear y encontrarte casualmente con "la chica misteriosa" (decía irónico y juguetón)

-ya! (Con enfado)

-pero tio si lo decimos la verdad

-vaya tio se fue en busca de la supuesta cantante de bar en bar (tirando la carcajada eliza queriendo sacarlo de sus casillas)

-eliza no te permito que hables así de ella (albert enfadado)

-tio pareces conocerla muy bien

-pues si eliza por la poco que la conozco es una buena persona y muy honesta, me temo no decir lo mismo de ti "querida" (con una sonrisa de lado)

-si claro (decía eliza mientras pensaba: "bingo! Sobre todo honesta jajaja que pasara cuando te enteres, pero bueno le daré un mejor toque a esto, todo a su momento)

-pues si

-si tio discúlpeme (fingiendo mientras por dentro se moría de la risa) no volveré a dirigirme a ella de esa manera, si usted dice que es una buena persona la respetare

-gracias eliza (dijo asombrado mientras los otros chicos no emitían palabra alguna por que igual se encontraban atónitos a lo que eliza acaba de decir)

-de nada..

- me alegra que seas toda una dama hija (intervenía elroy)

**Continuara….**


	7. Chapter 7 NOCHE DE FIESTA

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

**Dreamerburch** muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero me sigas durante la historia gracias, dios te bendiga.

**liovana **Estoy actualizando todos los días, si puedo subiré 2 capítulos por día y muchísimas gracias y espero me sigas urante la historia gracias.

**-Noche de fiesta -**

El lunes, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa de la cafetería en la que siempre se reunían. Albert les platicaba como fue su encuentro con la "chica misteriosa" y todos le hacían bromas a candy.

-vaya tía sí que te gusta compartir a mi tio (archie juguetón)

-ARCHIE! (Albert molesto)

-Tranquilo mi amor no seas duro con este cabeza dura, sabes que confió demasiado en ti verdad?

-lose, gracias princesa (dándole un pequeño beso fugaz)

-vaya parejita me alegra que se lleven muy bien y que haya confianza (archie)

-así es pero no olvides que solo soy candy, no soy tan vieja para ser tía de 3 terribles sobrinos (emitiendo una pequeña risa)

-pero cuando se casen será oficialmente nuestra tía (respondió stear, haciendo sonrojar a candy por completo)

-así es, pero para eso mi tio debe presentarla con la familia (respondió educadamente tony)

-Tienen razón! (dijo albert) que te parece conocer a mi familia este sábado princesa? Habrá una fiesta y es el momento perfecto

-albert yo, yo no sé si sea correcto (candy nerviosa)

-Vamos candy nosotras igual iremos (dijo annie para darle animo)

-si candy recuerda que también somos tus sobrinas políticas (Paty haciendo reír a todos)

-si princesa, por favor (haciéndole un puchero)

-está bien, sabes que contra esa boquita no puedo luchar (dándole un tierno beso)

-no se preocupen nosotros no estamos aquí (tony sacándolos de su burbuja de amor y haciendo reír a todos)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por la tarde annie y Paty llegaron a la mansión de candy para ponerse al tanto sobre lo ocurrido el sábado ya que no habían podido ponerse al tanto

-vaya candy, creo que esto está llegando muy lejos (Paty mirando a través de la ventana)

-lose pero no tenía alternativa, si no iba a descubrirme

-tienes razón candy pero ponte en su lugar, que pasaría si los papeles fueran invertidos?

-a que te refieres Paty?

-que si tu estuvieras en el lugar de albert, te gustaría que te ocultara algo así?

-bueno pues yo…

- peor a un te gustaría que te mintiera? (Paty interrumpiéndola)

-no (suspirando son tristeza)

-candy creo que Paty tiene razón, creo que si le dices antes de que esto llegue demasiado lejos, el té comprenderá

-y si no lo entiende? (con los ojos cristalinos)

-vamos candy albert te adora (Paty poniéndole la mano en el hombro)

-si candy para él lo eres todo archie me ha contado

-annie, Paty yo… (En un hilo de voy por las lágrimas que salían de sus tristes ojos)

-candy hay algo más que no sabemos (annie un poco seria)

-si (viendo fijamente a annie y Paty)

-puedes confiar en nosotras (Paty tomándola de las manos)

-está bien pero solo permítanme hablar cuando termine prometo que las escuchare

-si (aceptaron las dos)

-Annie recuerdas cuando me preguntaste:

**- FLASHBACK-**

-no es nada, pero tengo una duda.. Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa que cantas?

-porque (suspiro, sus ojos se entristecieron) cuando mis padres murieron..

-candy no te preocupes no quise incomodarte (tomándole las manos)

-no hay problema annie

**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

-si lo recuerdo

-pues verán desde pequeña amaba cantar mis padres siempre me apoyaron decían que cuando fuera grandes sería una gran cantante, seria famosa y que ellos me ayudarían a cumplir mi sueño. La última vez que vi a mis padres estábamos en la sala y yo les cante, la pase tan bien con ellos, me aplaudían yo les respondía con abrazos y daba lo mejor de mi (lagrimas asomándose a su rostro), después de ese mágico momento mi papa me dijo: ("siempre debes seguir tus sueños pero también seguir tu corazón, pero no olvides nunca quien eres, siempre se tu misma, valórate y no te dejes vencer ante las adversidades y cuando pienses que te has desviado del camino & vuelve a retomarlo nadie es perfecto y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" te amamos hija, tu madre y yo siempre estaremos muy orgullosos de mi pequeña aunque no siempre estemos contigo, nosotros siempre te cuidaremos y protegeremos. Pero debes prometer que no dejaras de cantar porque tu canto siempre estaremos contigo). Después de esa promesa ellos salieron de la casa rumbo a una reunión con el consejo pero… (llevándose una mano al corazón) esa fue la última vez que los vi, después de eso caí en depresión ya no volví a cantar, esa noche en el club (son una sonrisa melancólica) sentía que debía hacerlo no puede contenerme y lo hice pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa por qué si canto solo como candy White siento que no podre porque mis padres no están conmigo, pero en cambio en ese disfraz realmente siento que soy una persona renovada aunque sea solo en mi imaginación, soy una persona libre de penumbras solo quiero cantar para mis padres (acercándose a sus amigas para tomarle las manos)

-por favor sé que no tengo justificación y sé que tal vez es tonto lo que hago pero no lo hago para mal (llorando)

-candy… (Suavemente contesto Paty) nosotras no somos nadie para juzgarte y has pasado por muchas cosas de las que yo no hubiese podido salir viva, eres una persona fuerte y maravillosa

-si candy Paty tiene razón, y nosotras te apoyaremos en todo para que cumplas tus sueños. Eres como nuestra hermana mayor todos te queremos

-gracias chicas, gracias por ser buenas conmigo gracias por ser las mejores hermanas que dios me pudo haber dado

-candy (dijeron al unísono abrazándola fuertemente)

-chicas prometo que diré la verdad pero necesito tiempo

-confiamos en ti

-si candy sabemos que harás la cosas bien

-gracias (fundiéndose en otro tierno abrazo)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El día sábado llego las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Paty pues las tres se encontraban sumamente nerviosas y se ayudaban entre sí para lucir muy bellas para sus novios. Mientras lo tanto igual platicaban sobre la noche anterior que fue un éxito.

-candy ayer me sorprendiste la canción estuvo muy hermosa

-gracias annie

-candy puedes cantarla?

-Paty! Alguien puede oírme (temor)

-vamos candy nadie que conozca a la "chica misteriosa" está aquí, por favor (con ojitos suplicantes)

-está bien Paty (resignaba mientras empezaba a cantar)

**Me di cuenta ****  
Me di cuenta desde blanco y negro  
Segundos y horas  
Tal vez la altura para tomar un tiempo  
Sé cómo va  
Sé cómo va desde lo equivocado a lo correcto  
Silencio y sonido  
¿Alguna vez se tuvieron entre sí apretados como nosotros?  
¿Alguna vez pelearon como nosotros?**

Tú y yo  
No queremos ser como ellos  
Podemos hacerlo hasta el final  
Nada se puede interponer entre tú y yo  
Ni siquiera los dioses que están arriba pueden separarnos  
No, nada se puede interponer entre tú y yo  
Oh, tú y yo

Me di cuenta  
Vi los errores de arriba abajo  
Reunirse en el centro  
Siempre hay espacio para un terreno común

Veo cómo es  
Veo cómo es para el día y la noche  
Nunca juntos  
Porque ves tus cosas bajo una luz diferente como nosotros  
¿Alguna vez intentaron como nosotros?

Tú y yo  
No queremos ser como ellos  
Podemos hacerlo hasta el final  
Nada se puede interponer entre tú y yo  
Ni siquiera los dioses que están arriba pueden separarnos

Porque tú y yo  
No queremos ser como ellos  
Podemos hacerlo hasta el final  
Nada puede interponerse entre tú y yo  
Ni siquiera los dioses que están arriba pueden separarnos  
No, nada se puede interponer entre tú y yo  
Oh, tú y yo  
Tú y yo

-awww es hermosa (annie suspirando)

-si candy es hermosa, gracias por cantarla

-gracias a ustedes (guiñándoles)

-listo candy… Mira como quedaste… Preciosa albert quedara encantado

-gracias a ustedes y que digo ustedes igual lucen realmente radiantes

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras las 3 señoritas viajaban a su destino, 4 jóvenes esperaban por ellas en la entrada de la mansión luciendo un smoking que los hacia ver elegantes, atractivos y resaltaba su masculinidad. 3 de ellos ansiosos por ver a sus hermosas novias y 1 de ellos acompañándolos y jugándoles bromas por el nerviosismo que emitían los chicos.

-vaya sí que les pego duro el amor (tony burlón)

-espero que digas lo mismo cuando encuentre a una chica que te ponga como a nosotros (archie haciendo reír a todos)

-silencio ahí vienen (stear interrumpiéndolos

Las primeras en bajar fueron Paty y annie y por ultimo candy, realmente lucían estupendas con sus vestidos de fiesta y a juzgar por la cara que pusieron sus novios al verlas era la respuesta positiva que todas las chicas esperaban haciéndolas relajarse un poco más.

-vaya sí que les ha comido la lengua el rato (tony burlándose de la cara de sus primos y su tio que se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlas) en vista de que no se muevan "buenas noches señoritas, sean bienvenidas (haciendo una leve reverencia que fue devuelta por las tres chicas)

-buenas noches archie (acercándose a él)

-annie te vez estupenda (saliendo de su ensoñación y ofreciéndole su brazo para guiarla)

-Paty te ves hermosa (acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y llevándola al salón de fiesta)

-gracias stear (sonrojada)

-vaya albert y a mí no me vas a decir nada (candy haciendo un puchero)

-haa… s… sí… Es que de verdad me dejas sin palabras (viéndola de pies a cabeza)

-bueno yo me retiro, los esperamos adentro (tony)

-si (respondió albert)

-entonces? (candy curiosa)

-te ves preciosa, hermosa, y con eso me quedo corto eres un ángel (albert abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios)

-albert… (Con una sonrisa) debemos entrar

-claro mi princesa hermosa, sus deseos son ordenes (escoltándola hasta la fiesta)

Al entrar candy quedo maravillado todo era tan elegante y hermoso en cada detalle, albert fue con su tía y George (un amigo de la familia y su mano derecha en la empresa) a presentársela, ella está muy nerviosa a cada paso quedaba las piernas le temblaban y no ayudaba mucho las miradas de los jóvenes que dejaba a su paso impresionados.

-buenas noches tía, quiero presentarle a la señorita candy White MI novia (sujetándole la mano suavemente frente a su tía)

-buenas noches señora elroy es un gusto conocerla, me han dicho mucho de usted

-buenas noches señorita el gusto es mío (con voz severa pero educada) es un placer que mi sobrino tenga a su lado a una señorita tan hermosa como usted a su lado, solo espero que me lo cuide

-si (haciendo una leve reverencia)

-candy el George (llevándola hasta el)

-señorita White es un gusto conocerla, créame que he odio mucho de usted y al fin tengo el honor de conocer a la dueña de los suspiros de William (dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano)

-el gusto es mio (haciendo una reverencia sonrojada pero regalándole una hermosa sonrisa)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de las presentación a la familia se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos pero en su camino se toparon con luz

-hola William

-hola luz, si me disculpas tengo prisa (sin soltar la mano de candy)

-vaya veo que vas bien acompañado con "MI SUPUESTA AMIGA" y tu candy veo que gozas estar con "MI NOVIO"

-luz no te…. (Albert enfadado pero candy lo interrumpió)

-Querrás decir "EX – NOVIO" querida (volteando hacia albert y regalándole un dulce beso mientras luz solo los miraba conteniendo la furia que sentía) bueno y si nos disculpas tenemos prisa, adiós. (Llevándose a albert que no salía de su asombro)

-vaya princesa... Gracias (mirándola tiernamente)

-discúlpeme joven William pero usted es mi novio ósea es mío, solamente mío (acercándose a su rostro)

-claro que si solo tuyo (besándola)

-vaya parejita creo que es hora de bailar no de demostrarse su amor (archie riéndose)

-princesa vamos a bailar (ignorando el comentario.

- si (ruborizada)

Durante la fiesta bailaron, se divirtieron en fin se la pasaron muy bien y albert decidió llevar a candy a su mansión, el camino se hizo muy lento entre besos y miradas coquetas que se regalaban.

-princesa…

-dime albert

-ha sido la mejor noche, gracias por hacerla especial

-hay amor no tienes por qué agradecerme nada sabes que para mí fue muy especial también

-te amo candy

-te amo albert (mientras se besaban dentro del carro, albert no quería terminar el beso ella tampoco, candy poco a poco fue enredando sus manos entre los cabellos de albert mientras el la acercaba más hacia el sentándola en sus piernas, ella poco a poco bajo sus manos a su pecho acariciándolo suavemente haciendo que él se estremeciera y la tomara por la cintura y acariciando su espalda, ella pasaba sus manos hasta llegar a los botones desabrochándolos uno a uno, el besaba su cuello dulcemente haciéndola hacia adelante pero en eso (escucharon un fuerte ruido que rompió el momento).

-albert… (Aun agitada)

-princesa discúlpame… (Nervioso por lo ocurrido)

-está bien príncipe no te preocupes, gracias por esta noche (regalándole un beso fugaz y saliendo rápidamente del auto hacia la entrada de su mansión, sin darle tiempo a albert de reaccionar)

Albert espero a que ella entrara pero en todo el camino a su mansión no dejaba de imaginar el bello y apasionado momento que vivió junto a su princesa que le correspondió en todo momento, el la deseaba, ella lo deseaba.

-Candy… (Suspirando)

**Continuara….**


	8. Chapter 8 MAL ENTENDIDOS & BOCHORNOS

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**-MAL ENTENDIDOS & BOCHORNOS-**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, era miércoles como de costumbre se encontraban en la cafetería pero de pronto 4 hombres elegantes entraban y dejaban 4 hermosos arreglos florales hermosos y grandes en la mesa y le entregaban un sobre rojo a candy y salían de la misma manera.

-albert que hermoso! (decía ella con una gran sonrisa y abrazándola)

-princesa lo siento pero yo no he hecho esto (celoso y pensativo)

-como dices (exaltada)

-hermanita por que no abres el sobre, así sabremos quien fue (tony tomándole la mano)

-está bien (resignada comenzó a leer el contenido del sobre)

**Hola pecosa!**

**Espero que te haya gustado el pequeño detalle, quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado y a un guardo la esperanza de que vuelvas a mi lado. Sé que me comporte como un canalla y es algo de lo que toda mi vida me voy arrepentir. Perdóname y te juro que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que estés de nuevo junto a mí. Te amo candy White mi pequeña pecosa.**

**No te dejare ir**

**Tuyo siempre…. Terry ¡tú mocoso engreído!**

-Terry… (Dijo susurrando)

-que pasa pequeña?

-anda candy quien fue? (stear ansioso)

-si candy. Dinos?

-fue... Fue Terry (nerviosa)

-Me alegra que digas mi nombre, saliendo de ti suena mucho mejor (se escuchó una voz de tras de candy que la dejo paralizada)

-Terry no te permito que andes tras MI NOVIA regalándole cosas (albert enfadado y levantándose de su lugar)

-pecosa espero te haya gustado (tocando su nariz con un dedo, mientras ignoraba el comentario y presencia de albert) bueno me voy pecosa (dándole un beso en la mejilla y siguiendo su camino)

-candy, candy, candy estas bien? (annie tocándole la mano)

-yo yo…. (Candy no salía de su asombro no pudo emitir palabra)

-creo que yo salgo sobrando aquí (albert enojado dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de la universidad)

-albert... Espera (dijo candy pero sin poder retenerlo)

Después de unos minutos ya que ella estaba más tranquila aparentemente platicaban sobre lo ocurrido

-candy creo que esta vez actuaste mal (Paty indignada)

-Paty es que no puedo decir nada me quede en shock

-si pero mi tio es muy sensible debes entenderlo (tony)

-la verdad candy debes aclarar las cosas con ese engreído (archie)

-sí, lo hare (candy bajando su vista)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Durante el resto del día candy no vio a albert así que en la tarde se decidió a ir a buscarlo a su empresa, estaba nerviosa pero realmente quería arreglar las cosas con él, estaciono su auto y se dirigió a la entrada en donde 2 guardias la custodiaban, había un largo pasillo el cual siguió mientras todos los empleados la miraban, llego hasta la recepción y pregunto por él.

-buenas tardes señorita

-buenas tardes, busca a alguien? (mirándola de pies a cabeza)

-si busco a al... Digo a William albert Andrew

-lo siento no recibe visitas

-pero yo…

-señorita él me dijo que no quiere ver a nadie

-pero…

-lo siento mejor vuelva en otro mo…

-señorita candy (escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar)

-George (con alegría) digo señor George

-señorita no se preocupe, pero dígame viene a ver a William verdad?

-sí, pero creo que está ocupado

-mmm creo que eso se puede arreglar sígame señorita y Rita por favor no le avise a William

-si señor Johnson

-con permiso señorita (dijo candy triunfante dejando a la secretaria que echaba humo)

*toc toc*

-adelante (albert sin ánimos mirando fijamente por el ventanal dándole la espalda a la puerta)

-William te traje a alguien que estaba perdida por los pasillos (George juguetón)

-alguien? (dijo albert sorprendido volteando por inercia)

-si William (dejando pasar a candy y saliendo cerrando la puerta tras de si)

-candy... Pero candy que haces aquí (sorprendido)

-tenemos que hablar (mirándolo fijamente)

-será mejor que otro día tengo mucho trabajo (sentándose y fingiendo empezar a trabajar, pero simplemente era una excusa por que no olvidaba el incidente de la mañana)

-pues tendrás que escucharme (dando la vuelta y asegurando la puerta (estaba decidida a que la escuchara)

-pero no quiero (caprichoso)

-pues yo si (acercándose a su escritorio tirando todo lo que estaba en él y sentándose encima frente a él)

-pero candy que haces? (molesto pero igual nervioso)

-quiero hablar y me vas a escuchar (molesta por la actitud de él)

-pero…

-silencio! (lo interrumpió) sé que estas molesto por lo de la mañana y sé que tienes derecho a estarlo pero también quiero disculparme solo que no pude decir nada de verdad está sorprendida por que no me lo esperaba y por qué estaba nerviosa por tu reacción pero creo mi silencio me salió peor.. Solo quiero que me perdones (mirándolo fijamente con ojos suplicante)

-candy yo (poniéndose de pie justo cuando iva a darle la espalda ella lo jalo y le planto un beso, pero no era cualquier beso era un beso lleno de deseo)

-por favor no digas nada… (Candy que estaba llena de deseo por el)

-candy pero... Esto

-solo quiero ser tuya (interrumpiéndolo y besando nuevamente sus labios)

-te amo y también quiero sentirte mía solo mía princesa

-será mejor que bajes la cortina o todos verán como nos besamos

-si princesa (bajando las cortinas rápidamente y volviendo a tomar sus labios)

-albert perdóname… (Entre besos)

-no tengo nada que perdonarte princesa (cortando el beso y alejándose pero justamente ella lo jalo y quedaron muy juntitos)

-albert te amo jamás lo dudes y jamás lo olvides

Albert solo opto por besarla mientras el beso cada vez se hacía más deseoso de pronto sintió como ella le quitaba el saco mientras el acariciaba su espalda de arriba hacia abajo hasta que poco a poco fue acariciando más hasta sus piernas por sobre su ropa (ya que llevaba puesto unos jeans y una blusita celeste) mientras ella le quitaba la corbata, la camisa hasta dejar el dorso de su amado desnudo acariciándolos suavemente haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto de sus cálidas manos, él estaba acariciándola poco a poco fue metiendo sus manos bajo su blusa hasta que poco llego hasta sus pechos tocándolos suavemente mientras el beso se hacía más deseoso, cuando ella soltó un leve gemido fue el incentivo para albert empezara a besarla con más pasión pero de pronto paso lo que nadie se imaginaba la puerta de lado izquierdo se abrió.

-William dis…. (George abrió enormemente los ojos y la boca al verlos en esa posición y a albert sin camisa y sus manos bajo la blusa de candy)

Ellos al verlo rápidamente como rayo se despegaron, candy se voltio avergonzada y albert buscaba su ropa que estaba en el suelo y George al ver que había cometido un gran error salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

-princesa perdóname debí ser más cuidadoso (albert vistiéndose)

-albert yo…. Que pensara ahora George de mi (apenada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos)

-no dirá nada el nos entiende (tomando su rostro)

-albert lo siento no debí venir

-no digas eso princesa fue simplemente un accidente (dándole un pequeño beso)

-está bien, pero ahora me tengo que ir no quiero ver a George (apenada)

-no te preocupes yo te llevo y después mandare a que lleven tu auto

-si

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Durante el camino a la mansión de candy fue un poco más relajado iban platicando y riendo sobre lo ocurrido, entre besos y miradas que decían más que mil palabras, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada la burbuja en la que venían se deshizo pues en la puerta principal había un enorme oso de peluche sentado en una silla con muchos globos de Elio y una caja de chocolates y lo que más llamaba la atención fue el enorme cartel que decía "TE AMO CANDY".

-albert fuiste tú? (pregunto incrédula)

-no (sereno)

-quien podrá ser? (sospechando y acercándose tomo el sobre que tenía el oso y lo abrió)

**Princesa…**

**Espero que este detalle te agrade perdóname por la mala actitud que tome en la mañana pero en verdad me sentí muy celoso pero confió en ti princesa perdóname. TE AMO PRINCESA**

**Un beso…**

**W.A.A. (tu príncipe)**

-Alberttt…. (Grito de repente y volteando hacia el abrazándolo y regalándole un enorme beso)

-entonces me perdonas? (pregunto el sonriente)

-claro que si tontito... Te amo mi príncipe

-auch lo de tontito dolió hee! Jeje te amo princesa (dándole un tierno beso)

**Continuara….**


	9. Chapter 9 LA CARTA

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**-LA CARTA-**

El día viernes llego todos quedaron de reunirse en el club estudiantil, candy había mandado una nota de que no podía llegar por que tenía un compromiso y que después les explicaría. Para albert no tenía sentido quedarse pero justo cuando estaba por subir a su auto para marcharse una voz lo retuvo.

-azul… (Sorprendido)

-hola albert! Parece que te has olvidado de mí

-hola y claro que no solo que he tenido muchos compromisos

-está bien entonces por qué te vas?

-porque mi novia no podrá venir

-hoo ya veo

-sí pero sabes me quedare a escucharte cantar, porque si cantaras verdad?

-sí, de hecho a tengo un contrato así que aquí me tendrán por mucho tiempo

-es maravilloso… Felicidades

-entonces será mejor que entres porque al parecer es mi turno

-está bien y éxito (guiñándole)

-gracias albert (abrazándolo fuertemente)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mesa de los chicos

-albert! (annie sorprendida)

-tio no que ya te ibas?

-pues me encontré a una amiga y decidí quedarme! (con una risa juguetona)

-vaya solo espero que MI tía candy no se moleste (tony un poco molesto)

-jaja tony no seas tonto te aseguro que no se enojara y ella sabrá de esto

-me parece perfecto (mirándolo fijamente)

-ya tony mejor escuchemos a la "chica misteriosa" (stear interrumpiéndolos)

-si (respondieron todos al unísono mientras Paty y annie se regalaban una mirada traviesa)

Mientras ellos esperaban a la chica misteriosa ella se preparaba para empezar a cantar pero esta vez decidió hablar antes de comenzar

-buenas noches a todos, antes de empezar me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy especial que me brindo su confianza y amistad… gracias por todo…

**El corazón late rápido ****  
Colores y promesas  
Cómo ser valiente  
Cómo puedo amar  
Cuando tengo miedo a caer  
Pero viendo que estas solo  
Todas mis dudas  
De repente desaparecen de alguna manera  
Un paso más cerca**

He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

El tiempo se detiene  
Belleza en todo lo que ella es  
Voy a ser valiente  
No voy a dejar nada para llevar  
Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí  
Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto  
Un paso más

He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

A lo largo creí que te encontraría  
El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi  
Te he amado mil años  
Te amaré por mil más

Un paso mas cerca  
Un paso mas cerca

He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más

A lo largo creí que te encontraría  
El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi  
Te he amado mil años  
Te amaré por mil más

-qué bonito canta (Paty)

-si (albert perdido mirándola fijamente)

-sí y tal parece que la canción es para ti tio

-que dices archie (volteando hacia el)

-digo la verdad ella te mira fijamente mientras canta y tú haces lo mismo y yo creo que eso no es correcto

-archie me parece que estas alucinando

-chicos tranquilos albert no sería capaz de engañar a candy

-así es Paty gracias tu si me conoces más que mis sobrinos

- y que pasaría si fuera candy la que te estuviera engañando? (stear mirando a Paty y annie)

-pero stear que cosas dices? (albert sorprendido)

-vamos tio solo es una pregunta

-la verdad no se creó que sería una gran decepción y no sé si podría perdonarlo pero al menos se que ella no me oculta nada así que dejemos ese tema

-está bien (stear)

Mientras las chicas solo se miraban la una y la otra con una gran tensión por que se dieron cuenta de que stear sabía algo pero no decía nada

Después de la presentación de azul albert se quedó unos minutos más ero decidió irse al dirigirse a su auto se dio cuenta de que azul lo esperaba recargada en el auto de albert.

-hola de nuevo albert

-hola azul, déjame felicitarte estuviste grandiosa en el escenario (abrazándola)

-gracias, de hecho venía a preguntarte si te gusto la canción

-claro que sí estuvo muy bonita, pero a quien se la dedicaste?

-a ti (sonrojada) te dije que eres un gran amigo

-azul… gracias (tomándole las manos)

-gracias a ti albert, pero bueno tengo que irme (dando media vuelta)

-espera (jalándola) puedo llevarte

-amm (nerviosa)

-entonces?

-es que vendrán por mí, pero por que no hacemos un trato?

-está bien, cuál?

-mañana al medio día en el lago

-ok… Pero llegare un tantito tarde por que mañana tengo una reunión

-está bien (guiñándole un ojo y despidiéndose de él)

-adiós azul, nos vemos mañana

Cuando el auto de albert estuvo lo suficientemente lejos fue hacia su auto que estaba muy bien escondido en un garaje en la parte de atrás y se fue directo a su casa, cuando llego se llevó una gran sorpresa toda la sala de su mansión estaba cubierta de arreglos florales hermosos y en medio una enorme paleta de chocolate en forma de oso. Al principio pensó que fue albert pero cuando vio la nota la sonrisa se le borro del rostro.

-vaya Terry al parecer no se va a rendir (suspirando cansadamente)

-quieres decir que el joven Terry trata de conquistarte por eso te envió todo esto (dorothy curiosa)

-si… Por un momento pensé que era albert pero no!

-y el joven albert está enterado de esto?

-si

-vaya el joven Terry sí que tiene valor

-sí, eso creo

-candy!

-si?

-cuando le vas a decir la verdad al joven albert?

-qué?

-es obvio que en algún momento se va a dar cuenta, nunca estas cuando azul esta con el

-no lo había pensado así pero tienes razón, muy pronto

-ok confió en usted señorita

-dorothy por favor

-está bien candy… jajaja por cierto te llego esto en la tarde (extendiendo la mano para entregarle un sobre)

-vaya al parecer es del consejo

-ok te dejare sola para que la leas

-no, espera quédate! Es que tengo un mal presentimiento

-está bien (mientras candy leía dorothy miraba cada expresión en su rostro)

-huy

-que pasa candy? Es algo malo?

-no, bueno no creo solo solicitan mi presencia en new york el día miércoles

-tan pronto?

-si tendré que partir de inmediato por que se hará la lectura de la segunda parte del testamento de mis padres recuerda que es la fecha acordada

-vaya eso no es malo tus padres te adoraban

-si solo que tengo un mal presentimiento pero a lo mejor estoy paranoica

-debe ser eso, así que te dejo descansar (saliendo de la habitación)

-hasta mañana

Después de unos minutos decidió darse una ducha de agua calientita cuando de pronto escucho que se cerraba el ventanal de su habitación, decidió salir para averiguar que paso pero salió envuelta en una toalla, cuando salió y vio el motivo se quedó de piedra con los ojos bien abiertos

-al... Albert (atónita)

-candy (sorprendido por el aspecto de su novia)

-es… (No podía pronunciar palabra)

-creo que vine en un mal momento (dándose media vuelta) será mejor que vuelva mañana (nervioso)

-NO! Espera por favor

-está bien aquí te espero (pícaro)

-ya vuelvo (se metió como rayo al baño para cambiarse pero justo cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta que estaba su traje de "azul cielo" decidió guardarlo en un gran cajón que aseguro para que el no la descubriera y trato salir de lo más serena.

-estoy lista! (vestida con un camisón celeste cortito y con su cabello suelto y húmedo)

-estas hermosa (mirándola de pies a cabeza)

-al… albert (sonrojada)

-discúlpame princesa pero estas muy hermosa

-está bien, pero no te perdonare el susto que me diste

-es que te extrañaba (haciendo un puchero)

-yo también te extrañaba (acercándose a él para abrazarlo)

-princesa te amo (besándola suavemente en los labios)

-yo te amo mucho más mi príncipe hermoso y te extrañe mucho

En ese momento los dos estaban absortos en su mirada que no se dieron cuenta el momento en el que el beso lento paso a ser a uno apasionado. Candy tomo el cabello de, el entre sus manos, mientras el, la tomaba de su cintura para acercarla más a el de repente ella le quito la playera de algodón negra que el llevaba puesta sintiendo como esas pequeñas manos exploraban su pecho y su espalda dando el boleto para que el pasara de sus labios al cuello blanco de ella que la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido poco a poco le fue quitando el pequeño camisón dejándolo caer al suelo para su sorpresa "ella no llevaba ropa interior"

-CANDY! (sorprendido)

-Albert te amo

-princesa eres hermosa (Apreciándola)

-te amo (ella decidió tomar el control y lo beso muy apasionadamente dándole pequeños mordiscos en los labios bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho para volver a subir a sus labios pero dejando que sus pequeñas manos bajaran lentamente hasta llegar a la barrera que hacia su cinturón que poco a poco fue quitando haciendo que su novio soltara un pequeño gemido haciéndolo estremecer por completo , cuando por fin albert quedo completamente desnudo ella lo besaba desesperada dirigiéndolo hacia la cama hasta que el poco a poco cayo en ella y candy quedo encima de él haciendo que sintiera la dureza que tenía la intimidad de él.

-princesa estas segura?

-si

-está bien (besándola y dándole la vuelta, él quería que esta noche fuera muy especial para ella así que poco a poco bajaba sus besos de sus labios a su cuello, de su cuello a sus pechos que lentamente subsionaba haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda de placer, después bajaba poco a poco a su abdomen plano para volver a sus labios, cuando el escucho que ella decía su nombre y temblaba debajo de él supo que era el momento adecuado así que poco a poco se posiciono y empezó a penetrarla lentamente quedándose quieto por un momento para que ella se acostumbrara después poco a poco fue entrando y saliendo penetrándola suavemente pero ella no podía evitar derramar pequeñas lagrimas que después desaparecieron para convertirse en gemidos de placer , ella trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando al fin ella llego al cielo segundos más tarde él también llegaba a la cúspide de su amor dejando su semilla en ella.

-princesa te amo

-yo te amo más gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida (recostada en su pecho)

-te amo princesa gracias a ti por existir y hacer de mí una mejor persona

-sabes que eres el mejor novio del mundo

-me gustaría también ser el mejor esposo (mirándola a los ojos)

-también lo serás pero creo que a un no es tiempo (dándole un beso)

-está bien, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que desees (suspirando y cerrando los ojos)

Te amo (cerro los ojos lista para dormir)

**Delhia daz: **muchísimas gracias, mi meta es actualizar rápido porque sé que se siente quedarse esperando a que actualicen, gracias

**AleMo: **muchas gracias si ya veremos que pasa con ellos durante la historia pero gracias

**Liovana hernandez: **disculpa por no haber actualizado pero me quede sin Internet estos dos días por eso hoy subi los dos capítulos atrasados gracias nena saludos

**Continuara….**


	10. Chapter 10 PRESENTIMIENTOS

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**-PRESENTIMIENTOS-**

Al día siguiente los pequeños rayos de luz entraban por el ventanal con aire que la hizo estremecer y abrir sus ojos, al voltear hacia su derecha se dio cuenta de que albert ya no estaba a su lado pero había una nota

**Princesa discúlpame pero tuve que irme porque podrían descubrirnos y no quiero que nadie dude de ti o te falten al respeto, pero para compensarlo me gustaría invitarte a cenar paso por ti a las 7, en un rato más me voy a la empresa tengo una reunión y a las 12 quede de verme con azul… te amo princesa.**

**Siempre tuyo**

**W.A.A.**

-*toc toc*

-adelante

-candy el desayuno está listo y acaban de venir a dejar los pasajes son para hoy a las 3

-qué?

-algún problema?

-es que tengo una cita con albert en la noche

-pues el consejo te espera el miércoles tendrás que mandarle alguna nota

-cierto (decepcionada) pero se me ocurre una mejor idea iré a su trabajo

-está bien pero trata de llegar a la hora

-dorothy no me esperen llegare directo a la estación

-ok

A las 9 en punto candy llego a la entrada de las empresas Andrew y Rita la secretaria ya no dijo nada simplemente la dejo pasar pues ya todos en la empresa sabían que era la novia del jefe

-*toc toc*

-señor William tiene visita (tapándose la nariz para cambiar la voz)

-ahora no estoy muy ocupado

-hasta para mi estas ocupado (con una voz juguetona)

-princesa.. yo, yo pensé (sorprendido)

-no digas nada (dándole un beso)

-princesa pero que milagro? Pensé que te vería en la noche

-mm sobre eso quería platicar

-sucede algo malo?

-no, bueno si (dándole la espalda)

-que sucede (abrazándola por detrás)

-sucede que ayer me llego una carta donde piden mi presencia para el día miércoles en new york y como viajare en tren son aproximadamente 3 días de viaje y pues bueno hoy a las 3 parto rumbo a new york y no podre asistir a la cita (triste)

-hay princesa no te preocupes podemos dejar la cena para otro dia, pero tengo una duda

-si?

-para que te piden que vayas a new york?

-el consejo de mi familia va a reunirse para leer la segunda parte del testamento de mi padre ya que antes de morir el dejo encargada la fecha para esta reunión, aunque la verdad no se tengo un mal presentimiento (pensativa)

-vamos princesa no va a pasar nada sabes que yo aquí te estaré esperando (mientras pensaba "princesa no sé por qué pero desearía que no hicieras ese viaje yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, no quiero que nada nos separe, pero confió en que todo estará bien)

-si por eso regresare lo más rápido posible y te traeré un obsequio (con una sonrisa)

-si princesa, pero entonces te invito a tomar un helado (abrazándola fuertemente)

-está bien mi príncipe adorado, pero y tu reunión?

-se pospuso para la tarde

-en ese caso es un placer (juguetona)

El resto del día se la pasaron muy bien, sonrientes pero a las 11 candy dijo que tenía que terminar de hacer sus maletas pero más fue como una excusa para que azul pudiera reunirse con albert. A la hora acordada azul estaba esperando a albert, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-hace un hermoso día no crees (mirando fijamente hacia el lago)

-si (viéndola de perfil)

-albert…

-dime?

-estas triste?

-cómo?

-aparentemente te vez feliz pero tus ojos y tu semblante dicen lo contrario

-azul… yo (suspirando) la verdad si estoy muy triste (bajando la mirada al césped)

-y puedo saber la razón? (sin dejar de ver el lago)

-mi… mi novia viajara a new york y la verdad no quiero que viaje

-pero me imagino que serán solo unos días

-si pero…

-Pero?

-sonara raro pero tengo un mal presentimiento

-qué? (sorprendida volteando a verlo)

-si ayer estuve con mi novia y pues después de irme de su casa sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho como un presentimiento pero pensé que era mi imaginación pero hoy que me dijo lo de su viaje me volvió ese mal presentimiento y pues no dejo de pensar en eso (melancólico)

-me parece que estas nervioso porque no se han separado pero veras que todo estará bien (mientras pensaba "mi amor si supieras que yo también siento lo mismo pero confió que todo estará bien")

-tal ves sea eso, solo sé que jamás quiero perderla y pase lo que pase siempre estaré con ella

-la amas mucho?

-ella es mi vida

-veras que todo saldrá bien y cuando ella regrese ven a verme aquí a las 5 de la tarde y se que te voy a ver con una gran sonrisa (mirándolo fijamente)

-podemos vernos estos días

-no me parece prefiero que sea cuando este tu novia aquí

-está bien

-bueno tengo que irme (levantándose)

-puedo llevarte (poniéndose de pie)

-está bien (guiñándole)

Durante el camino estuvo en silencio, apenas albert se alejó del lugar donde siempre la dejaba tomo un taxi hacia un departamento que había adquirido hace unas semanas para cambiarse para después ir directo a la estación pues iba retrasada, al llegar a la estación dorothy ya estaba esperándola, 20 minutos más tarde iban camino a new york .

-CANDY! (dorothy sacándola de sus pensamientos)

-HEE SI?

-qué te pasa vienes muy callada, pensativa y te vez preocupada

-nada solo que no me gusta tener que separarme de albert

-pero no es como que si te fueras a separar para siempre de el

-ti.. tienes razón (sintiendo una opresión en el pecho)

El resto del camino se la paso nerviosa, deseando llegar rápido para saber de una vez por todas lo que decía ese testamento y así poder estar tranquila.

**Continuara….**


	11. Chapter 11 VERDADES

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**-VERDADES -**

Al llegar a new york un auto las esperaba y las llevo al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, durante el camino iban en silencio dorothy y candy.

-candy

-dime dorothy

-todo el viaje has estado muy callada

-es que no dejo de tener esa presión en mi pecho, siento que algo malo se aproxima

-vamos candy es imaginación tuya tienes que ser fuerte, sabias que este momento iba a llegar el momento de tomar las riendas de toda tu fortuna y de madurar acorde a las nuevas responsabilidades que caerán sobre tus hombros

-lo se dorothy pero siento que hay algo mas (mirándola fijamente)

-haber cambia ese semblante y pon una sonrisa, veras que todo saldrá bien y hay que apurarnos parar llegar a tiempo en 3 horas es la reunión

-si (fingiendo una sonrisa)

Al llegar al hotel pidieron habitaciones conectadas para no sentirse tan solas, se cambiaron de ropa y se tomaron un té para calmar sus nervios antes de ir a la reunión del consejo rotson.

-candy

-mm?

-antes de ir con el consejo me gustaría darte esto (extendiéndole la mano)

-es… Es tu amuleto de la buena suerte (una rosa que en el centro tenía un pequeño angelito que pendía de una delgada cadena)

-SIP

-pero dorothy no puedo aceptar algo tan especial para ti

-pero yo quiero dártelo y no acepto un no

-está bien, gracias dorothy (abrazándola fuertemente y con lágrimas a punto de derramar)

-candy (separándola para verla) prométeme que pase lo que pase no vas a llorar y vas a ser fuerte (tomándola de las manos)

-dorothy te lo prometo, sé que lo que vaya a pasar es por voluntad de mi padre y tal vez sea lo mejor

-no te preocupes candy tu padre era muy bueno

-lo se

-está bien entonces adiós tristezas y apurémonos y no olvides que pase lo que pase no debes llorar

-si

Así salieron rumbo a las empresas rotson, las dos iban más tranquilas pero en el fondo las dos sentían esa opresión pero decidieron ignorarla estaban felices y no se imaginaban lo que se aproximaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras ellas iban rumbo a la reunión con el consejo rotson, en chicago las cosas no iban mejor. Albert estaba muy inquieto, nervioso, frustrado y distraído mirando una y otra vez al ventanal.

-William, William, William…. WILLIAM! (Grito George después de varios intentos)

-hee? Discúlpame George estoy algo distraído (dejándose caer en su silla son el rostro hacia el techo)

-y su pongo que es por una jovencita rubia?

-sí, bueno eso creo sé que sonara infantil pero no quería que hiciera ese viaje (tapándose el rostro con sus manos)

-William que celoso eres, tranquilo estas así porque es la primera vez que s separan por muchos días

-si, a lo mejor es eso

-William y a que fue a new york?

-a una reunión con el consejo de su familia

-consejo? (sorprendido) tienen un consejo como los Andrew?

-si

-pero que yo sepa no hay ningún consejo White (pensando)

-no! Ella es una rotson

-qué? (alzando la voz)

-si por que tiene algo de malo? Por qué a mí me parece maravilloso es una de las empresas más grandes del mundo se encuentran casi al mismo nivel que los Andrew

- William! (George serio)

-qué pasa? Por qué esa cara (confundido)

-hay algo que tú no sabes

-entonces suéltalo George porque a juzgar por tu cara es algo serio

-si

-entonces

-está bien (pensando desearía que nunca te enteraras pero hay que afrontar la realidad no pensé que candy fuera la hija de los difuntos rotson) William debes saber que antes que los padres de la señorita candy murieran los Andrew y los rotson eran enemigos.

-vaya eso era lo más lógico son una buena competencia (levantándose para dirigirse al ventanal dándole la espalda a George)

-eso no es todo, el señor rotson tenía un acuerdo matrimonial con la señora Sara leegan.

-heee? Es esto enserio?

-si pero hay algo que tú no sabes y se ha mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo, Sara es hija legitima de la señora elroy

-que dices? Mi tía no tuvo hijos!

-fue un acuerdo que se hizo por qué .. por qué el esposo de la señora elroy la abandono por una joven y cuando lo descubrió fue demasiado tarde e…l la dejo sola, la señora elroy quedo muy triste hasta entro en depresión pero para sorpresa de todos estaba embarazada y como todo iba a ser una gran noticia en la sociedad, el consejo ordeno que se hiciera lo propio para que los Andrew no se volvieran la comidilla de la sociedad ya que eso afectaría los negocios.

-pero eso es cruel, no tenían derecho a separarla "madre- hija" (enojado)

-si pero fue una decisión que la propia elroy acepto y firmo un acuerdo

-mi tía? No lo puedo creer… (Sorprendido)

-espera William a un no acabo (sirviendo dos copas)

-está bien sentémonos

-después de todo lo sucedido la señora Sara leegan tenía un acuerdo matrimonial con el señor rotson

-qué? El padre de candy?

-sí, todo marchaba muy bien se frecuentaban como habían decidido, pero un día llego y rompió el compromiso

-enserio? Pero había un acuerdo no?

-si pero ese acuerdo tenía una cláusula que si alguno de los dos quisiera romper el compromiso tenían que demostrar el motivo y que debería ser algo sumamente serio para poder romperlo

-espera, espera que pudo haber sido tan importante como para acabar con el acuerdo (pensando y después abriendo grandemente los ojos) a menos que…

-así es William la señora White quedo embarazada de la señorita candy

-no lo puedo creer

-si después de que el señor rotson presentara las pruebas los dos consejos se reunieron y decidieron darle la razón, el compromiso se rompió y la señora elroy prohibió hacer negocios con ellos, desde entonces la señora elroy los odia y la señora Sara igual.

-George tu sabias esto?

-no William, no sabía que la señorita candy fuera una rotson, aunque creo que fui un tonto no se me ocurrió relacionar su apellido "White" con ellos

-George que pasara si la tía se entera? (preocupado)

-William no lo sé pero será mejor estar preparados (pensando hijo si supieras que si se entera te obligaran a cumplir el acuerdo matrimonial que te hicieron desde niño)

-George pase lo que pase yo no dejare a mi princesa luchare por ella a un así tenga que renunciar a todo (empuñando las manos con fuerza)

-eso es perfecto (pensando muchacho yo te ayudare no dejare que nadie arruine tu felicidad)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Liovana: **Muchas gracias jejeje prometo no abandonarlas y seguir con la historia gracias saludos

**Continuara….**


	12. Chapter 12 NEW YORK

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-NEW YORK-**

Al llegar al gran edificio rotson en la entrada fueron escoltadas por un par de guardias hasta el ascensor directo a la sala de juntos al último piso de dicho edificio antes de entrar candy tomo aire y entro como toda una rotson, al entrar todos los presentes se pusieron de pie dándole la bienvenida y ella respondió de la misma manera pero al ver a su alrededor vio una cara muy conocida y se sorprendió sobre manera.

-Te… Terry que haces tú aquí?

-lo mismo me gustaría saber, pero mi padre no quiere decirme a un (mirando a su papa)

-buenas tardes señorita rotson (haciendo una reverencia) es un gusto verla de nuevo y verla convertida en toda una dama

-buenas tardes duque (confundida)

-señorita rotson sé que en estos momentos se encuentra confundida por la presencia de los grandchester pero su padre así lo pidió no olvide que fueron grandes amigos (invitándola a tomar asiento)

-está bien señor kidman

-bueno entonces empezaremos con la reunión así que le cedo la palabra al abogado (todos asintiendo)

- buenas tardes a todos, el motivo de esta reunión es para la lectura de segunda parte del testamente del señor rotson que en paz descanse, pero primero dejo estipulado que se les entregara estas cartas al señor grandchester e hijo, al presidente en turno del consejo de la familia y a su hija candy rotson White (entregándoselas) dejo estipulado que esas cartas fueran leídas de manera individualmente después de la reunión y dejando en claro esto llevare a cabo la lectura del testamento.

**000 En estos momentos se estará llevando acabo lectura de la segunda parte de mi testamento, en estos momentos muchos estarán con dudas de por qué lleve a cabo esto de esta manera. Primero que nada todo esto fue un plan trazado porque mi hija candy rotson White es mi heredera universal y como tal es la futura cabeza de la familia y eso con lleva a ser la presidenta del consejo, tenía que asegurar su futuro y que sus estudios en administración se llevaran a cabo aunque aún le falte para terminar la carrera sé que tiene los cimientos para tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares y sé que tomara las decisiones correctas para con preguntaran del por qué la asistencia de los grandchester y antes de responder a sus dudas quiero decirles que esta decisión se tomó por el bien de los negocios de la familia y por qué de cualquier forma el consejo haría algo relacionado a esto pero yo no quería que mi hija estuviera desprotegida o que alguien abusara de su corazón, es por eso que entre mi gran amigo el duque grandchester y yo hicimos un acuerdo matrimonial entre Terry grandchester y mi hija candy rotson. Tal vez en estos momentos estén enfadados ambos por comprometerlos de esa manera pero es por el bien de ambas familias porque es el momento de que los rotson salgan a la luz completamente y en cuanto a mi hija no se cual sea tu relación sentimental en estos momentos pero confió en tu buen juicio para tomar la decisión correcta ya que el matrimonio debe hacerse exactamente en 2 meses y vivir mínimo 2 años juntos y si después de esos dos años continúan juntos será decisión de ustedes. En fin espero comprendan la situación y que comprendan que no lo hicimos de mala fe que todo esto tiene un motivo que irán descubriendo poco a poco. Gracias por su tiempo y a mi hija recuerda que eres lo que más amamos en esta vida tu madre y yo nos preocupamos por tu futuro.**

-esto es todo! Gracias por su tiempo (levantándose para salir)

-señorita rotson… señorita, señorita

Todos la llamaban pero candy estaba en shock no podía creer lo que sus padres hicieron tomar decisiones por ella y justo en el momento en que estaba de lo mejor con albert y tener que casarse con un hombre al que no amaba eso no es amor se repetía una y un millón de veces sintiendo su cuerpo desfallecer.

Las horas pasaban, el presidente del consejo rotson y dorothy su doncella se encontraban muy preocupados en el hospital esperando a que despertara

-doctor! Doctor como sigue la señorita rotson (preguntaba dorothy afligida pero guardando la compostura)

-ella al fin a despertado solo que a un se encuentra muy débil lleva dos días sin comer nada y estuvo inconsciente, pero pueden pasar a verla (dirigiéndolos)

Al llegar a la habitación de candy el presidente del clan pidió que les dieran un tiempo a solas quería platicar con ella sobre lo sucedido y tratar de calmarla por lo que no pudieron negarse.

*toc toc*

-adelante (una suave y triste voz)

-buenas noches señorita rotson

- buenas noches señor kidman, me imagino que se encuentra aquí para saber qué es lo que hare (sin dejar de ver el techo y con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que se le acumulaban)

-estoy aquí porque aun soy el presidente en turno de nuestro clan y porque también es mi deber de mantenerla al tanto sobre la decisión de su padre

-mantenerme al tanto? (pregunto irónica) si él ya ha decidido por mi sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo siento (agarrando fuertemente la sabana que la cubría)

-sé que en estos momentos se encuentra muy molesta pero después de lo que le dire se que estará más tranquila

Después de 2 largas horas el señor kidman se despedía de ella tranquilamente

-señorita rotson espero que después de todo lo dicho y enterado el día de hoy usted tome la mejor decisión y muy ajena a esa decisión tendrá efectos en muchas personas y que a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios pero el destino, la vida y dios pone los medios para que todo quede como debe ser y estar. Señorita si el joven del que me hablo es para usted, estoy seguro que la esperara.

-gracias señor rotson

-no agradezca señorita y recuerde que tiene 1 mes exactamente para darnos su decisión (saliendo de la habitación y dejando pasar a dorothy)

-dorothy (decía candy fijando su mirada en el techo)

-candy… yoo (con la voz quebrada pues ya se había enterado de lo sucedido y del motivo del desmayo)

-lo hare! (respondió sin expresión alguna)

-yo creo… (Viéndose interrumpida)

-dorothy no digas nada… solo déjame llorar esta noche (soltando lagrima tras lagrimas contenidas)

-está bien, ceo que te hará bien estar sola un tiempo (saliendo de la habitación y recargándose en la puerta cerrada tras de sí) sé que sufres, sé que te duele mucho, pero sé que te hará bien llorar y saldrás adelante porque eres fuerte candy (decía en susurros derramando un par de lágrimas)

La noche para las dos jóvenes fue una eternidad llena de lágrimas, mientras en chicago un rubio dormía plácidamente en su habitación soñando en su princesa sin saber lo que le esperaba..

**Continuara….**


	13. Chapter 13 MOMENTOS DE TENSION

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

-**MOMENTOS DE TENSION-**

Pasaron 10 días albert cada día se encontraba más nervioso e intranquilo porque no sabía noticia alguna de su novia, estaba con sus sobrinos reunidos en la mesa de siempre tratando de animarlo.

-tio a candy no le gustara saber que no comes nada (tony juguetón)

-si tio se enojara si se entera lo mal que has estado

-vamos chicos deben ponerse en mi lugar, la extraño demasiado.

-y que harás cuando la tia descubra que es una rotson (archie)

-luchar por el amor que tenemos por qué sé que vendrán grandes pruebas y la más importante nuestras familias

-si, pero candy te ama (annie)

-y yo la amo a ella con toda mi alma (albert suspirando)

-y yo te amo con toda mi vida y jamás dejare de amarte (respondió candy detrás de el dejándolo petrificado)

-CANDY! (Dijeron todos al unísono)

-Hola chicos! (Sentándose)

-candy cuando llegaste? (antes de que los chicos lo interrumpieran) no sabes cuanto te extrañe

-yo igual te extrañe y llegue hace 3 dias pero estaba muy cansada (tratando de mantener su auto control)

-3 dias y no me avizaste? (levantándose de golpe)

-si (respondio bajando su mirada hacia la mesa mientras todos miraban la escena en silencio)

-sabes cómo estuve estos días no, no ni siquiera lo imaginas, yo preocupándome por mi novia sin poder hacer nada ni siquiera dormir y ella llega desde hace tres días y no me avisa, al menos para avisarme que iba a descansar.

-albert es que...

-nada candy simplemente no hiciste lo que yo hubiera hecho, pero no te preocupes te dejare descansar, adiós. (Se fue enfadado)

Mientras candy no despegaba la mirada ni un milímetro de la mesa, todos esperaban su reacción a que fuera tras de albert pero no hizo eso, así que decidieron esperar a que ella les dijera que sucedía porque era obvio que algo le pasaba. Poco a poco la cafetería quedo vacía pero ellos seguían en el mismo lugar en silencio hasta que Paty lo rompió.

-candy… (Suavemente) que está pasando?

-nada (en un hilo de voz)

-tal vez estés enojada con mi tio por lo que ocurrió pero compréndelo estos días sin ti fueron los más horribles para él. (Stear)

-así es candy mi tio estuvo muy mal (archie)

-chicos yo…

-llora candy si llorar te hará sentir mejor llora no te preocupes nosotros te apoyaremos (tony haciendo que ella levantara la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras todos se quedaban atónitos con lo que tony decía y por la reacción de candy)

-tony yo… (Dejándose caer en la mesa para llorar como una niña dejando a todos sorprendidos)

-llora candy llora todo lo que tengas que llorar (tony acariciando su cabello mientras todos guardaban silencio para tratar de entender lo que sucedía)

Después de 20 minutos candy logro controlarse, serenarse. Todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos ante el aspecto de su amiga no se habían percatado de las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos hinchados (como muestra de haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo), de su rostro pálido y hasta su cabello no tenía ese brillo que le hacía resplandecer y lo más importante sus ojos demostraban esa angustia reprimida en su interior.

-candy que pasa, no nos gusta verte así (archie tomándole la mano)

-candy será mejor que les cuentes, ellos… ellos lo entenderán (Paty tomándole la otra mano)

-ustedes sabían que candy ya estaba aquí? (stear interrumpiéndolos)

-si (respondieron Paty y annie en coro)

-candy que pasa? (tony preocupado)

-chicos... yo… necesito de su apoyo y lo más importante su comprensión para lo que les voy a contar.

-si (todos en coro)

Tras varios minutos candy término de relatarles lo acontecido en new york por momentos sentía que no iba a poder seguir contándoles pero annie y Paty estaban a su lado para darle fuerzas pues ellas sabían lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo. Cuando termino de contarles los chicos estaban sorprendidos pero igual entendían a candy sobre su decisión porque sabían que era por obligación y no podían hacer nada, pero estaban preocupados sobre la reacción de albert.

-candy no sé qué decirte (stear bajando la mirada)

-stear he tomado la decisión (con los ojos cristalinos)

-lo sé y te entiendo yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo pero…

-no digas nada eso es lo que más me duele

-tranquila candy! Tal vez si le cuentas mi tio lo entienda a él le gusta que le digan las cosas como son en vez de que le mientan (tony sereno)

-si candy además nosotros los ayudaremos a los dos (archie sereno pero con ojos tristes)

-CANDY! (stear serio)

-que pasa stear (mirándolo a los ojos)

-creo que es mejor que le reveles la identidad de azul cielo a mi tio (dejando a todos los presentes con los ojos bien abiertos como platos)

-si (agachando la mirada)

-tu... tu eres la chica misteriosa? (archie incrédulo)

-si

-pero candy será mejor que se lo digas a mi tio no le gustan las mentiras y aunque sean mentiras piadosas al final terminan siendo mentiras (tony preocupado)

-lo hare pero no ahora, les prometo que lo hare el viernes después del club, será la última vez en mi vida que vuelva a cantar (tomándole las manos a todos)

-candy tranquila, confiamos en ti (annie tierna)

-gracias a todos (poniéndose de pie) estas serán mis últimas semanas aquí pero debo dejar todo en orden y confió en ustedes para que cuiden y apoyen a albert cuando me marche

-candy pero te vas? Por qué?

-Paty es necesario son 2 años que no aguantare si me quedo aquí y ver al amor de mi vida tan cerca pero lejos de mi (derramando lagrimas)

-tranquila candy te entendemos y te ayudaremos en todo lo necesario y en cuanto a mi tio nosotros nos encargaremos (archie)

-gracias archie, gracias chicos pero tengo que ir a mi casa no me siento muy bien (caminando hacia la salida)

-adiós candy (dijeron tristemente todos al unísono)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Candy se fue directo a su mansión, llego y se fue directo a su habitación cerrándola con seguro y en oscuras lloro hasta quedarse dormida. Dorothy había dado la orden al personal que no la molestara pues ella pensaba que tenía que llorar todo lo que le fuera posible para cuando llegara la hora de marcharse pero igual se preocupaba por la salud de la joven. Candy dormía plácidamente cuando escucho gritos tras de su puerta decidida salió furiosa con la intención de apagar esos grandes gritos pero su sorpresa fue al ver a dorothy tratando de sacar al creador del escándalo.

-albert… (Sorprendida)

-princesa yo quería verte

-candy entro sin permiso le dije que no podías recibirlo pero es muy terco (dorothy mirando a albert)

-está bien dorothy no te preocupes, puedes irte (mirando fijamente a albert)

-si (dijo sin rehusarse dorothy pues sabía que ellos necesitaban hablar así se encamino directo a la cocina)

-princesa discúlpame no quería molestarte pero me quede preocupado desde la mañana

-albert discúlpame tu a mi… debí avisarte de mi llegada (con los ojos cristalinos)

-princesa eso ya no importa me comporte como un estúpido canalla, no debí tratarte así pero se me que algo más te pasa tus ojos no tienen ese brillo de alegría al contrario denota una gran tristeza y a mí no me gusta verte así. (Abrazándola tiernamente)

-albert yoo… (Aferrándose a su abrazo y pensando "no puedo, no puedo decirte que tenemos que separarnos)

-princesa que tienes (tomándola de la barbilla para verla directo a los ojos)

-nada… Solo bésame (con ojos suplicantes)

Albert se sentía confundido pero no podía negarle un beso a su novia así que la beso dulcemente como nunca en su vida había besado con una pasión como si ella fuera a desaparecer en ese instante. Poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más y más apasionado, él sabía que estaba mal estaban en el pasillo pero a ella parecía no importarle dirigiéndolo hacia adentro de su habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí.

-princesa creo que no es mo… (Tratando de romper el beso pero viéndose interrumpido por los labios de candy)

-no digas nada solo por favor hazme tuya, solamente quiero ser tuya y de nadie mas

-Princesa yo soy tuyo tu eres mía y nada ni nadie nos separa yo siempre estaré contigo (besándola con intensidad)

El beso subió de nivel sin darse cuenta de que los dos se encontraban desnudos albert sobre candy besando su suave y blanco cuello bajando delicadamente hacia sus pechos para tomarlos con sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían de abajo hacia arriba las piernas de su amada pero de pronto paso su mano delicadamente sobre la intimidad de ella haciéndola estremecer por las caricias suaves que él le hacía sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla para continuar bajando poco a poco hasta que se encontró de frente con la intimidad de ella.

-albert… (sonrojada)

-tranquila princesa…

Se acercó para pasar su lengua suavemente sintiendo como su amada se retorcía de placer entre gemidos que pronunciaban su nombre una y otra vez hasta que supo que era el momento y subió hasta sus labios besándola apasionadamente al mismo tiempo penetrándola delicadamente hasta que sintió que ella estaba más relajada y empezó la danza rítmica entre gemidos declarándose todo el amor que ambos sienten hasta que por fin los dos llegaron al cielo, albert dejándose caer sobre ella saliendo suavemente de ella.

-princesa te amo, no sabes cuánto (acercándola a él)

-te amo más mi príncipe (con los ojos cristalinos pensando "no sabes cómo me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera")

-te amo princesa, pero debo irme pueden darse cuenta (preocupado)

-no por favor amor quédate (con ojos suplicantes)

-pero princesa (sorprendido)

-por favor no digas nada (poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios) no me importa lo que digan, no me importa lo que piensen solo quiero estar contigo esta noche y sentirte cerca de mí siempre.

-princesa yo siempre estaré contigo

-te amo

-yo te amo más princesa

Así los dos se quedaron dormidos por el resto de la noche acurrucados a sus cuerpos, sentían como si el tiempo se detuviera como que si todas sus preocupaciones quedaran divagando en otra parte pero en el fondo los dos sentían una opresión en el pecho.

Al día siguiente los radiantes rayos del sol los sacaron de sus sueños haciéndolos despertar, la primera en despertar fue candy que al levantar su rostro vio la imagen angelical que tenía a su lado.

-te amo tanto príncipe mío (suspirando y pensando "nuestra separación me matara el alma y el corazón, no sé si pueda soportarlo)

-yo también te amo (abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos esmeralda)

-al... Albert no sabía que estabas despierto

-jejeje no te preocupes pequeña te amo

-yo mas pero creo que si no te apuras se nos hará tarde

-tienes razón tengo que ir a cambiarme aun

-no te preocupes quédate… te traje algo de new york (señalándole una caja que se encontraba encima de su tocador)

-es para mí?

-claro que si mi príncipe, así que no se preocupe y apúrese para irnos a la escuela(guiñándole el ojo y entrando al baño para ducharse)

-gracias princesa (siguiéndola)

Disfrutaron de una ducha demasiado larga tan temprano entre besos y caricias y de muchas promesas de amor, después decidieron tomar el desayuno junto, candy bajo primero para ordenar todo y para decirle a dorothy que pusiera un lugar más para albert. De repente lo vio bajar tan galante, se veía realmente guapo con la ropa que le regalo.

-sabía que te iba a quedar estupendo (caminando hacia el para besarlo)

-gracias princesa me encanto (albert iba con unos jeans negros ajustados, una playera de algodón y unos zapatos cafés que lo hacían ver más joven de lo que era)

-de nada sabes que te amo (besándolo)

Después del desayuno se dirigieron a la escuela todos los veían mas serenos, los miraban tan felices que podían creer que tuvieran que separarse.

-vaya mi tio se ve tan feliz, que no sé qué vaya a pasar cuando ella se vaya (en tono triste)

-Anthony nosotros tendremos que apoyarlo y ayudarlo a salir adelante como candy nos lo pidió (annie)

-si mi amor pero es que es tan injusto, es una jugada de la vida lo que les está pasando

-archie tienes razón pero también tenemos que entender a candy, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo y realmente la admiro es muy valiente al renunciar al amor de su vida. Ahora entiendo por qué nuestro tio se enamoró de ella (con voz entre cortada stear)

Así pasaron los días y ya era viernes nadie decía nada sabían que candy estaba preparándose y dándose valor pero decidieron respetar la manera en que ella estaba sobre llevando el asunto. Todos acordaron de ir al club estudiantil nadie sabía que candy tenía preparada su última presentación y que ese día revelaría su identidad a albert. Pero ella no se imaginaba que 2 malvadas chicas estaban tramando un plan para separarlos esa misma noche.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**liovana** gracias por seguir la historia dia a dia te prometo que tratare de extender mas los capitulos gracias, saludos.

**Continuara….**


	14. Chapter 14 AUNQUE QUIERA NO PUEDO C

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-AUNQUE QUIERA NO PUEDO CREERTE- PARTE I**

-candy… (Paty nerviosa)

-si?

-estas segura que hoy le dirás la verdad a albert?

-sí y tengo que hacerlo en menos de dos semanas debo estar en new york (tristemente)

-candy sabes que nosotras siempre te apoyaremos, pero no hay lógica para que te cases con alguien a quien no amas y quien te hizo mucho daño

-tienes razón Paty, la verdad y amaba y adoraba a Terry cuando lo descubrí con mi prima sentí una gran decepción pensé que mi amor por el seguiría por el resto de mi vida pero cuando llegue a chicago todo cambio, estaba dispuesta a ser una persona renovada y conocí a buenas personas a ustedes mis amigos y hermanos porque así los considero y lo mejor fue que desde la primera vez que vi a albert sentí una conexión que no puedo explicar con palabras, sentía tanto temor a amar pero con él fue tan diferente entre más cerca estábamos más lo amaba y creo que lo ame desde el momento que lo vi por primera vez, es como si nuestros corazones hubiesen encajado a la perfección, cuando vi sus hermosos ojos azul cielo me recordaron que la vida es única y que es tan hermoso estar vivos. Siento como si hubiera esperado por el casi una eternidad, pero ahora que está conmigo yo no puedo no debo estar con el (cerrando los ojos y derramando gruesas lagrimas) pero alguien me dijo que si nuestro amor es verdadero, tal vez en un futuro estemos juntos, solo espero que cuando yo regrese no sea demasiado tarde.

-candy… (Annie susurrando)

-se lo que me dirás annie, él puede al principio hundirse pero siempre llegan personas que iluminan nuestro camino y sé que ese es el riesgo que corro al dejarlo ir pero sé que este sacrificio valdrá la pena. El merece ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo, seré feliz de verlo feliz. (Mirando fijamente al paisaje por el ventanal)

-tranquila solo el tiempo lo dirá (Paty tomándole las manos)

-no estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a ser pero e dije que te apoyaríamos y eso hare (annie tristemente)

-annie sé que ahorita tienen muchas dudas con mis decisiones pero… (Con la voz entre cortada) cuando regrese sabrán los motivos y muchas de sus dudas se aclararan.

-saben que mejor dejemos este tema por la paz, candy nosotras siempre seremos tus amigas y te apoyamos, pero por ahora hay que preocuparnos por lo que harás en un par de horas no sabemos que pasara

-yo creo que entenderá, además albert te adora candy

-annie no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que algo pasara esta noche (llevándose la mano al pecho)

-creo que son los nervios

-Paty es la misma sensación que sentí hace unos días y déjame decirte que lo que paso no fue nada bueno

-bueno, bueno, albert es muy bueno de seguro te entenderá cuando le expliques

-Paty tiene razón, además se enterara de tu propia boca y no de alguien más

-tienen razón y saben mejor ayúdenme porque si no se nos hará tarde

-si (contestaron al unísono más animadas, sin imaginarse lo que pasaría esa noche)

Así pasaron las horas ya todos se encontraban el club estudiantil muy animados, esperando a que candy llegara y en especial un rubio que se encontraba ansioso quería verla, ya que tenía planes de pedirle matrimonio pero aun nadie lo sabía.

-annie…

-si? Albert

-candy me había dicho que llegaría contigo

-lo que pasa es que tuvo que pasar a su mansión a firmar unos documentos que le mandaron de new york (tratando de fingir)

-si albert ya vez que pronto será una joven empresaria (Paty calmando el ambiente)

-tienen razón creo que soy paranoico pero tengo una extraña sensación de que algo pasara hoy (tocándose la barbilla mientras annie y Paty compartían miradas un poco temerosas) y lo peor he estado tan despistado que no le he preguntado sobre su viaje, pero bueno mañana podre platicar tranquilamente con ella.

-y por qué no hoy tio? (Anthony preguntón)

-guardarían un secreto? (haciéndose el interesante)

-si (respondieron todos en la mesa acercándose a él para escuchar)

-vaya si que son curiosos y curiosas (bromeando)

-tio es una broma o en verdad hay algo…

-tranquilo archie… (Sacando una pequeña cajita de su saco para mostrar el bello diamante en forma de flor) le pediré matrimonio esta noche a candy! (soñador)

-tio… que hermoso! (respondió archie animado pero al voltear a ver a los demás chicos su sonrisa desapareció)

-qué pasa? Acaso no les gusto la noticia… (Al notar la reacción de todos)

-albert no crees que vas muy rápido, me refiero a que es algo muy bonito el que le quieras pedir matrimonio pero…

-se a lo que te refieres annie, solo espero que ella me acepte

-si (contesto annie bajando su mirada)

Mientras tanto del otro lado del salón dos bellas jóvenes platicaban sobre su plan sin que nadie notara la sorpresa que tenían preparada para esa noche…

-eliza creo que esto es demasiado, es decir… (Tartamudeando)

-vamos querida, que acaso no quieres a mi tio (cizañosa)

-si y sabes tienes razón esa estúpida de candy tiene que pagar caro lo que hizo para quitarme a mi novio, es una

-golfa (completo eliza)

-exacto (riéndose)

-jajaja muero por ver la cara de esa arrastrada cuando la desenmascaremos frente a todos y tu debes estar lista para consolar a mi tio

-ya te había dicho que estaría dispuesta a todo

**- FLASHBACK-**

-hola

-quién eres? Te conozco? (alzando una ceja)

-soy eliza leegan estoy en último año de administración

-están en el salón de William?

-exacto querida, solo que él también es mi tio (presumida)

-vaya él nunca me conto que fueras su sobrina (sorprendida)

-pues ya vez que sí, pero dime querida por que lo dejaste en manos de esa tal candy? (dramática y directa)

-bueno se suponía que era mi amiga pero después pasaron ciertas cosas que no quiero recordar, en fin yo termine con William… (Suspirando tristemente)

-por lo que veo a un no lo has olvidado

-la verdad él es el amor de mi vida (melancólicamente)

-yo puedo ayudarte (heroína fingida)

-en verdad?

-claro. Además yo se algo de candy.

-si? (curiosa)

-vamos luz esa chiquilla no es más que una sin vergüenza mentirosa, ella le está viendo la cara a mi tio

-enserio?

-si

-no lo puedo creer, pensé que era una buena persona

-ya vez que no y al parecer finge muy bien

-eliza entonces que haremos? (preocupada)

-pues veras…. (Con una sonrisa de medio lado y triunfante, había logrado su cometido)

**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

-si querida y veo que lo has cumplido muy bien

Mientras tanto el evento como todos los viernes empezaba con las presentaciones de algunos alumnos que se animaban a cantar, cuando de pronto anunciaron a la chica misteriosa "azul cielo" que dedicó unas palabras antes de comenzar con su canto.

-esta noche para mí es muy especial, así como también podría ser una de las más difíciles (con una dulce voz) pero antes me gustaría dedicar esta canción a una gran persona, a un gran amigo.

Mientras todos guardaban silencio un joven rubio quedo paralizado sin apartar la vista de la joven en el escenario porque sabía muy bien que esas palabras eran para él, y lo peor fue cuando ella empezó a cantar y sintió una opresión en el pecho, no sabía por qué pero tal pareciera que presintiera que no volvería a ver a su amiga.

**Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar ****  
nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final  
el temor se ha ido y descubrí el amor en ti**

Escuchando mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tu nombre  
me basto sentir para entender y saber hacia donde  
vivo con la idea de entregar  
y aprender a amar

(coro)  
Este amor eterno  
es mi bendición  
un presentimiento  
esto es para siempre amor

No sé por qué supe desde siempre que serias para mí  
que eras lo que dios había mandado para hacerme feliz  
vivo con la idea de entregar  
y aprender a amar

(coro)  
este amor eterno  
es mi bendición  
un presentimiento  
esto es para siempre amor

este amor eterno  
es mi bendición  
un presentimiento  
esto es para siempre amor(amor)  
amor(amor)

Esto es para siempre amor

Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar  
Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar  
Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar  
Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar  
Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar  
Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar

Albert al escuchar la canción sabía que era confesión de amor de su amiga "al menos pensaba que por eso tenía esa sensación de volverla a ver por qué sabía que no le podía corresponder" esperaba ansioso el final para salir tras de ella pero justo cuando ella termino y estaba por darse la vuelta una joven la jalo con tremenda fuerza haciéndola caer. Sin tiempo él se quedó paralizado sin moverse, porque sentía algo feo estaba por pasar.

Todos al ver la escena se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, eliza había tumbado a la chica misteriosa en el camino y del otro lado se encontraba luz acorralándola, annie y Paty estaban sumamente nerviosas sin querer presentían lo peor querían ir al escenario y sacar de ahí a su amiga pero las piernas parecían no funcionarles.

Mientras tanto candy en el suelo del escenario no comprendía que pasaba estaba confundida. Trato de ponerse de pie pero eliza intervino tomando el micrófono.

-no querida será mejor que te quedes ahí o de cualquier forma volverás ahí (intimidante)

-pero que haces? Y luz que pasa (volteando a verlas confundida)

-buenas noches a todos (hacia el público ignorando a las preguntas de la rubia) sé que todos se encuentran en estos momentos confundidos pero para todo hay una gran explicación, hace algunas semanas esta "chiquilla" (con odio) se presentó como la famosa "azul cielo" la chica misteriosa a la que todos adoraban todos se desvivían en comentar lo magnifica que según ustedes ella era pero que a mi punto de vista no es más que una "MENTIROSA HIPOCRITA"

-eliza no te permito … (albert alzando la voz pero se vio interrumpido por la misma)

-tio, tranquilo sé que es tu amiguita, pero me pregunto si TU amiguita te ha dicho la verdad?

-eliza baja de ahí y deja de decir estupideces (albert furioso)

-me pregunto se te ha contado que la historia de ser huérfana es mentira, me pregunto si te ha contado que ella es como nosotros una chiquilla rica pero al parecer mentirosa

-eliza… (solo pudo omitir eso, estaba sorprendido que solo dirigió su mirada a la de su amiga como esperando a que ella lo negara. Mientras tanto candy estaba en shock eliza y luz estaban por delatarla, quería negar todo pero en el fondo sabía que todo era verdad, y su cuerpo parecía no reaccionarle aunque quisiera)

-vaya tio tal parece que te has quedado sin palabras, pero bien te diré la verdad de esta "ZORRA" ella no es huérfana y si conoció a sus padres, fingía ser una santurrona y pobretona para despistarte y tal parecía que lo hacía muy bien porque mientras tú te alejabas de ese barrio pobretón ella se iba a su gran mansión, para volverte a ver la cara. Jajaja y veo que ni siquiera te imaginas quien es.

-albert (susurro candy con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro)

-cállate (intervino luz) nadie te salvara de esta y todos sabrán la verdad

-bien tio, como veo que no tienes idea de quien sea yo te lo diré…

-ELIZA NO LO HAGAS! (se escuchó una voz grave)

-vaya stear a juzgar por tu suplica bien sabes de quien se trata (irónicamente)

Albert volteo hacia stear mirándolo fijamente pero al ver que no le decía nada volteo nuevamente la mirada hacia eliza. (Tratando de mantener la calma y encontrar una explicación)

-pues veras tio yo te diré quien es esta chica misteriosa de la que tanto hablabas, a la que tanto defendías y adorabas. Bien te presento a "Azul cielo" (quitándole el antifaz de un golpe a candy dejando ver sus ojos empapados en lágrimas) te presento a querida noviecita a la que tanto amabas.

Todos abrieron grandemente los ojos sin emitir palabra. Mientras el rubio que se encontraba de pie dio un paso hacia atrás por la impresión, jamás se hubiera imaginado que SU candy hubiera sido capaz de jugar con él y mentirle (sentía que la furia se apoderaba de él, empuño las manos y la miro directo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido esperando a que ella dijera algo pero lo que escucho lo hizo hundirse más en esa furia que trataba de contener apretando fuertemente los dientes)

-albert yo… lo siento (dijo candy en un susurro con las lágrimas más fuertes apoderándose de su rostro)

Albert al escuchar esas palabras supo que todo era verdad, aunque en realidad sabía que era verdad. No sabía que hacer no quería hacer nada de lo que luego se arrepintiera así que sin pensar dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Candy al ver la reacción de albert se levantó a como pudo y corrió gritando su nombre para tratar de detenerlo para explicarle, a su alrededor nada existía solo quería ir con él y pedirle y si era necesario suplicarle que le perdonara, pero antes de cruzar esa puerta unas fuertes manos la detuvieron.

-stear (sorprendida)

-candy será mejor que lo dejes solo… está muy alterado (agarrándola fuertemente)

-no yo tengo que hablar con él, tengo que explicarle… (Suplicante con todas sus fuerzas y zafándose del agarre de stear)

-candy grito stear tratando de detenerla

-albert! (grito candy al verlo subir a su auto y corriendo hacia su auto para poder seguirlo)

Stear se quedó en la puerta viendo como su tio salía de ahí a toda velocidad y como otro auto en el que candy se encontraba iba tras de el de la misma forma.

Segundos más tarde los chicos llegaron temiendo lo peor, mientras adentro dos malvadas jóvenes reían victoriosas. Los chicos se sentían pésimos porque ellos sabían todo pero no podían hacer nada más que esperar.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

LIOVANA: muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia e igual me disculpo por hacerte esperar este capítulo espero sea lo que esperabas, saludos. Y en unas horas subiré la segunda parte.

KARINAGZ: muchas gracias por leer la historia y aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

JENNY: muchísimas gracias pues poco a poco veremos la reacción de nuestro albert (: gracias.

**Continuara….**


	15. Chapter 15 PARTE II

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-AUNQUE QUIERA NO PUEDO CREERTE- PARTE II**

Candy trataba de alcanzar a albert pero realmente manejaba como viento que lleva al diablo, parecía un rayo era algo sobre humano de ver a la velocidad con la que conducía, pero sabía que tenía que alcanzarlo a cualquier costo aunque eso significara accidentarse en su misión, ahora era lo de menos eso no importaba solo importaba que al ver la escuchara así que con todas sus fuerzas acelero subiendo la velocidad haciéndole alcance y rebasándolo sin dejar de aumentar su velocidad y cuando quedo adelantada a una distancia prudente se detuvo en seco haciendo que al mismo tiempo al ver detuviera su auto para evitar chocar contra el de ella. Sin esperar más tiempo bajo del auto a toda prisa y se detuvo frente al auto de albert, tenía que escucharla tenía que saber por qué lo hizo, todo tenía una explicación se decía así misma para darse valor.

-albert escúchame por favor (suplicante)

Albert por otra parte quería dar reversa para irse pero sentía que tenía que arreglar todo este problema, sin soltar el volante lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de reprimir su furia, quería irse pero sabía que ella no se cansaría hasta detenerlo y ya tenía bastante con todo lo sucedido como para causar un accidente y lo peor no quería que le pasara algo malo a su pequeña. Cuando escucho como ella lo llamaba suspiro profundo y pesadamente con la mirada fría salió rápidamente del auto dando tremendo portazo que dejo paralizada a candy y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ella.

Candy al escuchar el portazo se congelo, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle, su cuerpo temblaba y cuando vio que se dirigía a ella se llenó de terror, quiso pronunciar palabra alguna pero.

-albert yo… (Cuando sintió como el la estrechaba a su pecho para plantarla un beso lleno de emociones y sentimiento encontrados, la tenía sujeta de la cintura ella no opuso resistencia, ella sabía que tal vez podría ser el último beso que se daban y quería guardarlo en su memoria pensaba sin cortar el beso pero de repente sintió como cálidas lagrimas caían sobre la mano que ella tenía aprisionada sobre el pecho de albert… "al… albert está llorando se decía" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cálida voz.

-dime que todo esto ha sido un sueño y que nada es real (decía mientras su rostro reposaba en el entre cuello de candy)

-albert quisiera decir que todo esto fue un estúpido sueño, pero no puedo mentirte… solo quiero que me per… (Con voz temblorosa)

-no lo digas… para mí siempre serás una gran mujer, sé que tuviste motivos para hacerlo, y sé que actué mal… princesa perdóname (entre sollozos, mientras candy quedaba impactada él le estaba pidiendo perdón cuando ella le había fallado) no podría vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieras tu

-albert yo…

-no lo digas por favor

-dejarme decirlo, necesito decirlo.. Albert perdóname se que fui una estúpida pero en verdad jamás lo hice para mal yo… (Estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad de azul cielo y del acuerdo matrimonial que estaba obligada a hacer pero tal parecía que la suerte y el destino no estaban a su favor porque en este instante las luces de 3 autos le dieron en la cara afectándola, y escuchando como frenaban de golpe por la velocidad en que conducían)

Ambos al ver que los autos se detuvieron se separaban instintivamente cuando vieron bajar a Terry grandchester seguido de 2 veteranos que lo acompañaban mientras de los 2 autos que venían de tras de ellos bajaban 5 guarda espaldas.

-es… es Terry (candy con los ojos bien abiertos)

-Terry grandchester? (Albert admirado)

-candy (se escuchó una voz profunda)

-Terry que haces aquí? (Confundida)

-te enviamos un telegrama, las cosas se complicaron y tenemos que viajar a Inglaterra de inmediato por eso el señor Steven y jakes me acompañan, son los representantes del consejo, tenemos que irnos pronto (acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano para jalarla)

-espera (dijo albert con una voz ronca deteniendo la acción)

-disculpa pero esto no es de tu incumbencia (mirándolo a los ojos con ira)

-es de mi incumbencia cuando tratan de llevarse a mi novia (con ojos desafiantes)

-tu novia? Vaya, vaya tal parece que candy… digo la señorita rotson no te ha puesto al corriente de nuevas buenas (con una risita de medio lado)

-a que te refieres?

- a que…

-Terry no! (candy interrumpiéndola)

-que pasa candy? (albert volteando hacia ella esperando su respuesta)

-Nada albert… (Tratando de calmarlo) se suponía que en 2 semanas llevaría mi respuesta a new york (dirigiéndose a los veteranos)

-srita. Rotson hay complicaciones hemos recibido información importante y es urgente que usted toma las riendas de las empresas

-pero…

-que pasa candy (volvió a preguntar albert desesperado)

-nada solo un mal entendido (le respondió nerviosa)

-srita tenemos que viajar cuando antes a new york y después a Inglaterra

-entiendo pero tengo un asunto muy importante por favor serían tan amables de ir a mi mansión en un par de horas llegare

-está bien señorita (respondieron los veteranos que juzgaron la situación en la que se encontraban, se imaginaban que él era el joven de la que la heredera estaba enamorada y del amor que tenía que dejar ir para hacer justicia)

Terry se quedó fijo frente a albert sin moverse ni un milímetro viéndolo fijamente a los ojos que contenían una gran ira, mientras albert le respondía con una mirada fría que candy jamás había visto.

-Terry será mejor que te vayas (candy desafiante)

-no candy! (respondió secamente) albert tiene que saber la verdad de una vez por todas (sin dejar de mirarlo)

-y se puede saber de qué me tengo que enterar?

-Terry no!

-Andrew no te creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor (Terry irónico)

-no entiendo a qué te refieres…

-te…

-silencio candy, es momento de decir la verdad y la única verdad aquí Andrew es que candy TU novia será MI esposa por eso vamos CASARNOS!

-qué? (dijo sorprendido sintiendo como la mandíbula se le comprimía)

-albert…. (Musito candy)

Terry al ver la reacción de ambos rubios puso pie en marcha para retirarse con una sonrisa triunfante, sabía que había dado en el clavo para al fin separarlos aunque en parte sabía que tarde i temprano sucedería por dichoso acuerdo matrimonia, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir satisfacción.

Albert se había quedado de piedra sin moverse y sin salir de su asombro, en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar "vamos a CASARNOS… CASARNOS" su cuerpo empezó a temblar de ira que sabía que pronto explotaría, quería llorar pero no podía su orgullo esta pisoteado. Él había pedido perdón a la mujer que le mintió y ahora que le decía que la amaba y que sería capaz de olvidar todo ella se casaría con otro, con su EX se repetía una y otra vez, cuando se dijo pero claro ella no olvido a su ex por eso jugo conmigo y ahora que al fin lo tiene para ella lo deja. "sacaba sus propias conclusiones que no quería que tuvieran sentido"

-albert lo siento… (Un susurro cargado de tristeza interrumpió sus pensamientos)

-no candy yo lo siento (viéndola fijamente con una mirada fría y llena de odio) yo siento haberme enamorado de una chica como tú…

-albert yo… (Tristemente tratando de disuadirlo y comprenderlo)

-tu nada candy… (Sentencio fuertemente) siento tanto haberte idealizado para mi eras la mejor mujer que pudiera existir (levantando su vista hacia el cielo nublado) pero me equivoque, eres igual o peor que todas (regreso su mirada a ella) jamás, escúchame esto jamás en mi vida te perdonare todo lo que me has hecho (tomándola fuertemente de la barbilla haciéndola temblar de miedo por su reacción)

-al… albert perdóname (soltó de golpe empezando a llorar) yo no quería

-NO me interesan tus millones de argumentos y mucho menos me impresionan tus lagrimitas "muñequita rica" (frívolamente le dijo) jajaja que tonto he sido déjame darte el premio a mejor actriz (dijo irónico)

-albert todo tiene una explicación déjame..

-ahora no me interesan tus explicaciones por que aunque quiera no puedo creerte, candy eres lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida, maldigo la hora en que te apareciste en mi vida (dijo dándole la espalda mientras lágrimas de tristeza rodaban de su rostro agobiado)

-albert… (Susurro) perdóname (hincándose) por favor perdóname, tienes que escucharme (le rogaba)

-candy jamás en la vida quiero volver a verte (cerrando los ojos fuertemente por sus palabras) aunque tenga que arrancarme el corazón te lograre olvidar y sacar de mi vida, porque ahora no siento nada más que repulsión hacia ti… jamás escúchame muy bien quiero volverte a ver (encaminándose a su auto sin mirar atrás)

Candy al escuchar sus palabras sintió como una navaja penetraba su corazón, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, sentía necesidad de rogarle para que no la dejara, quería correr detrás suyo pero sus piernas parecían no reaccionarle solo gruesas lágrimas de dolor se apoderaban de su rostro.

Albert escucho como ella decía su nombre quería voltear y decirle que todo está bien pero él sabía que ella le había fallado y de la peor manera así nuevamente la ira se apodero de él y sin volver a mirar atrás entro a su auto y se fue rápidamente del lugar sin dirección alguna, sentía que quería manejar hasta al fin del mundo, quería estar lejos de todo y de todos. Mientras se repetía *fui un imbécil al creerle* apretando fuertemente el volante y mientras frías lagrimas caían sobre su regazo.

Candy al verlo marcharse sentía que perdía todo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba o simplemente sentía que no debía reaccionar se dejó caer al suele para llorar como una niña, sentía que tenía que llorar, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, lloro y lloro hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron y entrar a un profundo sueño, en el que solo pronuncio..

-albert… (En una voz agonizante)

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

ALEMO: muchas gracias y ya veremos si candy está o no embarazada… Gracias, saludos.

KARINAGZ: listo lo prometido es deuda. Saludos.

**continuara...**


	16. Chapter 16 SORPRESAS

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-SORPRESAS-**

Candy estaba sumida en un profundo sueño del que no quería despertar. Pero entre lo más profundo de sus sueños escuchaba una tierna voz que la llamaba, esa voz le era muy familiar, intentaba abrir sus ojos pero no podía, hizo un gran esfuerzo pesadamente logro entre abrirlos pero todo era borroso. Quería moverse pero su cuerpo no emitía reacción alguna.

-tranquila candy, no hagas esfuerzos el doctor dijo que tenías que descansar

Candy quería responderle pero su boca estaba tan tensa que dolía en el intento de hablar, pero esa voz le era familiar, era… era dorothy. Con todas sus fuerzas entre abrió su boca.

-dorothy… (Con una voz apenas audible)

-tranquila candy ya todo está bien, tienes que descansar

-como llegue aquí, dónde estoy? Por qué siento que mis ojos se cierran (fueron preguntas que quedaron al aire pues el efecto de los medicamentos la hizo caer un largo sueño nuevamente)

Mientras tanto un grupo de jóvenes en la escuela platicaban sobre la situación que estaban viviendo.

-archie como sigue albert?

-quieres saber la verdad? (con voz pesada)

-si (le contesto annie mirándolo a los ojos)

-te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que bien (suspiro) el día que se supo todo no lo vimos por 3 días todos estábamos muy preocupados, cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido todos nos sentíamos mal por lo de mi tio, pero no fue lo peor cuando la noticia de que candy era la heredera rotson la tía elroy puso el grito al cielo nos prohibió volvernos a acercar a candy por eso nos ausentamos estos días, pasado eso George llevo a mi tio a la mansión, el lucia con un aspecto deplorable llevaba puesta la misma ropa, lucia pálido, ojeroso y cansado, se veía… se veía realmente muy acabado. El día que llego parecía que a pesar de su aspecto estaba tranquilo, se aseo y pasaron unas horas cuando escuchamos gritos de la servidumbre, él se había encerrado en su despacho, gritaba eufórico y tiraba y destruía todo a su paso parecía que se había vuelto loco. Entre George, stear y yo logramos derribar la puerta, pero cuando entramos quedamos realmente sorprendido al ver el estado en que se encontraba mi tio , él es… es… estaba (con la voz entre cortada) llorando, su cabello alborotado, sus manos sangraban por los golpes que le dio a la ventada y a la pared, estaba tirado llorando como nunca en su vida y estaba borracho era una persona irreconocible no podíamos creer que el aun estuviera así pero encontramos la razón de por qué había vuelto a caer en ese abismo de dolor, stear encontró una revista anunciando el compromiso de candy con grandchester (apretando los dientes y puños) sabíamos que ese había sido un golpe bajo para él. Tratamos de reconfortarlo pero fue en vano al momento no entraba en razón.

**- FLASHBACK-**

-Fuera de aquí, no quiero escuchar a nadie (con voz demandante)

-William sabemos que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti pero no puedes vivir encerrado en tu dolor (George sincero)

-quiero estar solo… déjenme en paz (con voz fría y una cara sin expresión alguna pero con una mirada cargada de dolor y agonía)

-tio… no nos gusta verte así nosotros te queremos

-no me interesa su lastima archie

-nos preocupamos por ti, porque nos importas…

-yo importarle a quién? A ustedes? (irónico) por favor ni siquiera a ella (señalando la revista directo a la foto de candy) le importe, ni siquiera a la mujer que le entregue todo… todos son basura… así que no quiero ni su lastima y mucho menos su preocupación.

-William entendemos que estés mal emocionalmente pero solo tratamos de ayudarte por que nos importas y por qué tienes mucho camino por delante no puedes vivir a pegado a una simple ilusión que no se volverá realidad, eres joven y confió en que entraras en razón eres fuerte y sé que podrás superar este obstáculo de la vida. Piensa que tus padres se sentirían muy decepcionados por tu comportamiento, estas sumido en tu dolor sin pensar que una familia y una empresa te necesita porque todas esas personas dependen de ti, y todas te aprecian por lo que eres, solo recapacita en verdad valdrá la pena todo lo que haces? Porque muchas personas se ven afectadas a tu egoísmo, y si digo a tu egoísmo porque hay más personas que sufren al igual o peor que tu más sin embargo siguen adelante, así que hasta una pregunta William ¿Quién serás de hoy en adelante? El muchacho que se deja vencer y se esconde o aquel joven que da la cara y sigue adelante al muchacho que yo conozco (sentencio George severamente y saliendo del despacho a toda prisa junto con archie y stear)

**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

**-**Al día siguiente parecía que lo dicho por George lo trajo a la realidad estaba sereno parecía que había hallado la calma, pero dos días después convoco una junta con el consejo aún no sabemos sobre que hablaron, pero ese mismo día por la noche anuncio que haría un largo viaje a escocia, todos nos sorprendimos por la repentina decisión pero sabíamos que era lo mejor, sabemos que tiene que superar a candy. (Suspirando pesadamente)

-albert está sufriendo mucho (Paty con voz de tristeza)

-sí, él se marchó al día siguiente sin despedirse de nadie, aunque al parecer que de la tía elroy si porque estaba más feliz que nunca. (Stear pensativo)

-qué raro no? (annie intervino)

-así es princesa pero bueno hay que esperar a tener noticias. stear has estado muy serio y pensativo que pasa? (pregunto seguidamente)

- es que he estado pensando si candy la habrá pasado igual, he ido a preguntar por ella a su mansión pero todos me negaron la entrada e información. (Miro a Paty y annie que al mismo tiempo bajaban la cabeza y su mirada cambiaba a una de tristeza)

- que pasa annie?

-es que candy realmente la paso mal (con voz apenas audible) ese día la encontraron tirada a media carretera, estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia y no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo así, la llevaron al hospital por que se encontraba realmente mal, la última vez que la vimos esa completamente sedada nos dijeron que había caído en una fuerte depresión, al día siguiente llegamos a visitarla y nos dieron la noticia de que la habían trasladado a new york. Fuimos a su mansión en busca de información y dorothy quien viajaría 2 días después nos atendió y nos dijo que por órdenes del consejo fue trasladada al mejor hospital de new york, nos dijo que se la habían llevado sedada, sin tomar en cuenta su decisión, dorothy estaba muy afectada. (Annie mirando al vacío) desde ese día no hemos vuelto a saber de ella y ya han pasado 3 semanas.

-ya veo… (stear parándose de golpe)

-que pasa stear?

-nada! Pero tengo que ir a new york (decidido)

-pero que dices? (archie sorprendido)

-que iré a new york, si candy renuncio al amor de su vida, debe ser por una razón poderosa no creen?

-si pero…

-Paty sé que esto es algo ilógico pero siento una sensación que me dice que tengo que ir a new york

-stear te entiendo pero creo que si vas ahora eso va a ser en vano (mirándolo con dulzura)

-Que dices Paty? (esta vez archie interrumpiendo)

-que en estos momentos candy debe estar rumbo a Inglaterra

-entiendo (stear desilusionado)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente candy despertó ya estaba más tranquila, estaba llena de cuidados con un montón de gente sirviéndole ya que había sido dada de alta ese día, ella a pesar de todo aparentaba una gran tranquilidad pero dorothy que la conocía muy bien sabía que realmente estaba muy triste pero admiro la manera en como en tan solo 3 días se recuperó y tomo su lugar como una rotson.

Candy quería estar ocupada entre clases particulares y las responsabilidades que había asumido por los negocios de la familia. Todos admiraban la manera en que trabajaba parecía nunca cansarse pero nadie sabía que para ella era la única para calmar el dolor que sentía su corazón, mas sin embargo un mes y medio después de su salida del hospital volvía a regresar inconsciente.

-doctor dígame, como se encuentra ca… la señorita rotson? (dorothy preocupada)

-la señorita se encuentra bien, solo fue un desmayo debido a su estado

-su estado? (sorprendida)

-si la señorita tiene dos meses de embarazo, que por cierto tendrá que estar rodeada de muchos cuidados para que él bebe este bien (mientras el doctor daba instrucciones dorothy se había quedado sorda por la impactante noticia no salía de su asombro)

Después de haber sido dada de alta nuevamente candy se encontraba realmente emocionada aunque al mismo tiempo se debatía una tristeza en su corazón sabía que su bebe cambia todo pero también sabía que tenía una persona por la cual tenía que luchar y por quien vivir (se decía mientras acariciaba su vientre con ternura sin evitar derramar lágrimas)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 días después el consejo convoco a una junta de emergencia por la noticia de que la heredera estaba embarazada.

-a mí no me importa si estas embarazada

-Terry no es tu decisión es mía y yo no pondré en juego la vida de mi hijo

-señorita rotson trate de calmarse, lo que dice el joven grandchester es cierto

-que quiere decir señor kidman?

-que podría pasar por hijo de los dos si se casan lo más antes posible

-mi hijo tiene un padre (sentencio molesta)

-pero él no está aquí (respondió Terry)

-cállate Terry, no te metas (le dijo candy furiosa ella aun no le perdonaba todo lo que hizo)

-señorita solo quiero que recuerde que todo esto se está haciendo solo por una razón muy poderosa y por sus padres y por otra parte es algo a lo que se ve obligada, así que si quiere aceptar lo dicho por el joven grandchester será su decisión o si quiere esconder a su hijo también solo será su decisión pero el acuerdo tiene que llevarse a cabo por dos años como lo indica. (El anciano alzando la voz)

-todos se quedaron petrificados pues el anciano estaba retando a la heredera y la futura presidenta del clan rotson, pero eso no sucedería hasta que contrajera nupcias.

Candy perpleja medito por varios minutos, hasta que al fin esas palabras salieron de su boca.

-está bien… (Con la mirada baja)

-entonces señorita rotson que haremos?

-me casare con Terry pero solo por el acuerdo matrimonial y para hacer justicia pero en cuanto a mi hijo el no estará en medio de contratos de acuerdo? (levantándose dispuesta a salir por que empezaba a faltarle aire).

Candy salió de prisa de la sala de juntas, caminaba rápidamente cuando unas fuertes manos la detuvieron.

-Terry que quieres?

-hablar

-hablar? (asombrada)

-sí, ven vamos a tu oficina (cuando llegaron tomaron asiento uno frente a el otro)

-y entonces que tienes que decirme?

-que me perdones… sé que lo que hice ese día estuvo mal pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasar no podías seguirle mintiendo

-tenía que pasar pero no de la forma en que hiciste que pasara (tratando de mantener la calma)

-lose y ahora me doy cuenta pero debes entender que a veces un hombre enamorado hace todo por…

-Terry si en verdad me amaras no lo hubieses hecho, pero por otro lado me hiciste un favor no podía darle falsas esperanzas a albert porque mi vida ya estaba escrita…

-solo quiero que esto funcione son 2 años en que tenemos 2 caminos, vivir odiándonos o ser amigos y hacer las cosas bien

-Terry solo quiero un poco de paz para mí y para mi bebe

-entonces seamos amigos, y si tal vez en estos 2 años logro enamorarte.. Solo tal vez

-Terry acepto que seamos amigos y olvidemos todo lo malo para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero que quede en claro que mi corazón pertenece y siempre pertenecerá a una sola persona pase lo que pase.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasaba un mes, los chicos como siempre se encontraban en la mesa de la cafetería platicando las nuevas noticias pero al parecer el destino volvía a jugar una de las suyas.

-miren esto (annie poniendo una revista en la mesa para que todos la vieran)

-ca… candy se casó el fin de semana con Terry (stear asombrado)

-vaya parece que al menos ella está bien

-archie la forma en que lo dices suena muy…

-muy qué stear? Que mientras todos nos preocupábamos por ella, ella al parecer está feliz de la vida y no le ha importado como ha dejado a nuestro tio

-pues yo no creo que este muy feliz de la vida como crees

-por qué lo dices stear (Paty interviniendo)

-porque aunque tiene una sonrisa sus ojos reflejan otra cosa, tiene una mirada triste

-tienes razón stear su semblante es triste (annie) la conoces muy bien…

-lo siento stear debí darme cuenta

-no te preocupes archie… tal vez la noticia de que tio regresa nos ha hecho efecto

-albert regresa (annie se apresuró a preguntar)

-sí y estamos preocupados no sabemos si viene recuperado o peor

-esperemos que venga mucho mejor

-suena raro pero tengo una extraña sensación de que su regreso traerá muchas sorpresas

-vamos stear no creo que sea nada malo (Paty poniendo su mano sobre la de él)

-saben algo chicas? Yo también tengo esa extraña sensación… (Archie tomándose la barbilla mientras las chicas compartían una mirada por que igual ellas sentían que algo se aproximaba)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KarinaGz Y Jenny gracias por sus comentarios y aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Gracias y saludos.

**continuara...**


	17. Chapter 17 EL REGRESO DE ALBERT

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-EL REGRESO DE ALBERT-**

**En la tarde los chicos se reunieron para ir por un helado y tratar de calmar sus nervios ya que los últimos meses habían sido bastante ajetreados.**

-stear y Anthony cómo sigue?

-Paty la verdad no sabemos nada de él después de que se descubrió todo Anthony salió de viaje a Inglaterra y honestamente no tenemos idea de por qué y para qué.

-es algo muy raro!

-así es annie pero siempre que tratamos de averiguar algo la tía nos ignora.

-tranquilo archie, calma al final del día nos enteraremos porque de pronto desapareció.

-si stear mejor disfrutemos la tarde con nuestras bellas damas (haciéndolas sonrojar.

Pasaban 2 meses como viento contra la marea ya que el regreso de albert se había retrasado 1 mes más de lo previsto por los negocios que cada día iban mejor, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaba.

-archie al parecer el tio albert llega hoy en la tarde

-lo sé y créeme que no sé por qué pero por una extraña razón no me siento muy feliz que digamos (dejándose caer en el sillón)

-pues será mejor que nos preparemos porque siento lo mismo que tú. (Cuando su conversación se vio interrumpida)

*toc toc*

-adelante (stear galante)

-señoritos la señora elroy los espera en la sala para recibir al señor William

-gracias rebeca ahora vamos

-parece que llegara antes de lo previsto

-si archie, vamos si no la tía se enojara y nos dará un largo sermón

-vamos

Al llegar a la sala todos estaban en un lugar ordenamente a como la señora elroy lo había dispuesto así que tomaron su lugar a un costado de su tía. Estaban sumamente nerviosos las manos le sudaban y las piernas parecían temblarles sin explicación alguna.

Minutos más tardes escucharon como un automóvil se detenía en la entrada de la mansión, escuchaban suaves voces que parecían alegres, cuando se abrieron las puertas de par en par haciendo una gran entrada. Al ver a su tio archie y stear dieron un paso adelante.

-tio (dijeron al unísono pero deteniéndose en seco al ver que no venía solo)

-sobrinos que modales acaso no van a saludar a mi prometida? (albert demandante)

-tio que has dicho? Tu prometida? (archie sorprendido)

-así es queridos sobrinos esta bella dama es mi prometida. La srita. Allison Glover. (Tomándola firmemente de la mano para plantarle un beso)

Allison Glover joven de 20 años de una familia muy influyente en todo Europa, delgada, alta como albert, de piel bronceada, ojos grises que contrastaban con su larga y lacia cabellera negra, con rasgos finos y perfectos. Físicamente la mujer perfecta.

-muc… mu… mucho gusto señorita (dijo archie haciendo una leve reverencia sin salir de su asombro al mismo tiempo le contestaba con una reverencia)

-el gusto es mío

En cambio stear dio un paso atrás alejándose de ellos y bajando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-que pasa stear, no saludaras a mi prometida? (albert arqueando una ceja y esperando la respuesta de su sobrino)

-NO! (respondió stear secamente)

-querida es un gusto conocerte, William me ha hablado maravillas de ti (apresuro a responder elroy para salir de ese momento de tensión)

-el gusto es mío señora elroy, William me ha hablado mucho de usted igualmente (dijo con una voz suave y modulada)

-gracias hija, espero que tu estancia sea de tu agrado eres bienvenida aquí.

-gracias señora elroy pero al parecer que no seré muy bienvenida para todos, será mejor que me vaya a un hotel, no quiero incomodarlos. (Cizañosa)

-pero hija que dices claro que eres bienvenida

Albert al escuchar el comentario de su novia se alejó y fue directamente hacia stear plantándose frente a él.

-stear creo que esa no es manera de comportarse y recibir a nuestra visita (albert con el rostro sin expresión alguna)

Stear hizo caso omiso al comentario de albert y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse hacia su habitación pero la fuerte mano de albert lo detuvo.

-stear! (con voz profunda)

-lo siento y hola a todos! (dijo secamente soltándose de albert y subiendo a toda prisa a su habitación)

-stear espera (archie tras de él)

Albert al ver la reacción de sus sobrinos pidió disculpas y se dirigió furioso a la habitación de sus sobrinos, mientras su prometida y la tía iban a la sala de té.

-se puede saber que les pasa (albert abriendo la puerta de golpe)

-mejor dinos que te pasa a ti, albert? O debo decir tio William? (stear de pie frente a él)

-stear cálmate (archie)

-no archie no me voy a calmar

-SUFICIENTE! Stear donde han quedado tus modales, no te portes como…

-si no fuera de esta familia (completo stear)

-no quise decir eso (albert tratando de serenarse ya que era justo lo que diría)

-no importa si quisiste decirlo o no, la verdad que hoy más que nunca desearía no ser parte de TU familia tio WILLIAM

-stear no me hagas perder la paciencia! No sé por qué rayos te estas portando así

-por que acaso no es obvio? Te vas sin despedirte, nosotros preocupándote por ti y a la mujer que según tu decías amar resulta que tan pronto la olvidaste… (Grito fuertemente)

Albert y archie al escuchar las palabras de stear se quedaron petrificados hasta que albert salió de su trance y volvió a su actitud fría y arrogante

-no quiero que menciones su nombre en esta casa… y vaya parece que el malo de la historia fui yo cuando ella me hizo sufrir

-ella también sufrió y a ti no te importo ni siquiera la escuchaste

-y a ti parece importarte mucho… vaya pero si fuiste tú quien la cubrió de su magistral creación "azul cielo" te importo más ella que decirle a tu propia familia

-ella iba a decírtelo a su tiempo

-no me interesa. Pero no será que estás haciendo todo esto, porque TU estás enamorado de ella?

-Que dices? (stear sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza)

-tu actitud habla por sí sola… (Soltando una risita irónica)

-y que acaso estas celoso? (dejando con los ojos bien abiertos a albert y archie)

-entonces estás enamorado de ella… (Le dijo secamente) me da igual si te gustan las mentirosas adelante, pero debes saber que está casada.

-vaya parece que no te es muy indiferente que digamos querido tio William (burlón)

-stear no digas estupideces y sabes solo espero no juegue contigo, porque sabe bien como engatusarte en la cama (dijo altanero pero sin tiempo a reaccionar stear le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara reventándole el labio inferior)

-no te permito que hables así de ella y para que estés más tranquilo candy me interesa y mucho pero no de la forma en que tú piensas… TIO ABUELO WILLIAM! (saliendo rápidamente de ese lugar necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos)

Albert y archie estaban perplejos pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno, solo decidieron hacer como si nada pasara albert solo aparentaba tranquilidad pero la verdad es que al escuchar a que nombre "CANDY" hizo que su corazón se estremeciera pero el odio hacia ella volvía al recordar lo pasado. Mientras tanto archie estaba confundido por la reacción de su hermano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto una joven rubia en su mansión de new york.**

-Terry crees que hice mal en contarle a stear?

-yo creo que sí pero entiendo que quieras platicar con alguien, así que no te mortifiques pecosa, el no dirá nada se ve que es leal.

-tienes razón (sentándose a su lado)

-pero dime pecosa porque decidiste contarle a él y no a tus amiguitas, la verdad me sorprendió que lo mandaras a llamar para que viniera a new york.

-es raro pero siento una gran confianza con él, siento como si el me conociera perfectamente de hecho el sí descubrió mi identidad cuando era azul cielo y no sé cómo lo hizo, y sabes otra cosa, el me recuerda tanto a mi padre, además el descubrió lo de mi embarazo sin que se lo dijera.

-mmm ya veo el embarazo te está afectando, aunque dime algo en verdad estas embarazada? Por qué sinceramente no se te nota nada…

-TERRY! Que cosas dices (sonrojada) claro que si (alzando su nariz en señal de indignación)

-está bien te creo, no te enojes pecosa sabes que me gusta bromearte. Sabes aun no entiendo como el tarado de Andrew no ha venido a buscarte

-porque a lo mejor ya encontró a alguien más y me olvido (dijo con voz triste)

-pues sería un completo idiota

-no creo que pensaras lo mismo si te hubiera hecho lo que le hice a él.

-claro que no! Yo si te hubiese escuchado… al fin de cuentas él te juzgo sin saber

-pero me lo tenía merecido

-pero si en verdad te hubiese amado…

-no digas más! Es mejor así!

-está bien (suspirando)

El resto de la tarde se la habían pasado entre risas, la verdad que su amistad había mejorado y ante la sociedad era calificado como el mejor matrimonio.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KarinaGz gracias por tus comentarios y aquí dejo este capitulo como te lo prometí. saludos.

**continuara...**


	18. Chapter 18 NOTICIAS

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-NOTICIAS -**

Pasaron los días las vacaciones para los chicos llegaban y albert se reincorporaría después de las vacaciones. La tensión que se vivía en la mansión Andrew iban de mal a peor pues la boda del tio William se adelantaría seria exactamente el 14 de febrero como su prometida lo había dispuesto la famosa srita. Allison Glover para todos era la mujer perfecta, la tía elroy estaba fascinada con ella. Mientras que stear y archie solo disponían a cumplir con sus deberes y marcharse.

-stear y archie estas vacaciones necesito que vayan a trabajar en la empresa de new york (dándole un sorbo a su jugo) sus boletos son para dentro de 3 días.

-si (respondieron al unísono)

Ellos apenas se dirigían la palabra y solo compartían los desayunos juntos, pero en fin todo parecía normal pero nadie se esperaba la noticia que recibirían un día antes de su viaje, jamás había pasado por su mente pero desafortunadamente el destino nuevamente tenía sus cartas sobre la mesa, si pensaban que tal vez en un futuro candy y albert volverían a estar juntos estaba muy lejos de volverse realidad.

-familia sé que les sorprende que haya convocado una pequeña reunión sobre todo antes de la partida de mis sobrinos pero quiero que ellos también compartan mi felicidad.

-William de que se trata (elroy con una voz curiosa)

-tía y familia toda antes de que nos juzguen solo quiero que recuerden que nos vamos a casar (tomándole tiernamente la mano a su prometida) es por eso que queremos anunciarles que mi hermosa prometida y futura esposa tiene un mes de embarazo. (besándole la mejilla)

-que dices William (sonó la voz impresionada de elroy)

-tía siento no haber cumplido con el protocolo pero nos AMAMOS!

-William, William, William que hare contigo, pero si se aman no puedo hacer nada ademas falta muy poco para la boda y espero que de ahora en adelante hagan las cosas bien

-si tía (acercándose a ella para abrazarla)

-está bien William, dejarme felicitarte hijo!

-gracias tía!

-y ustedes no van a felicitarnos a su tio y a mí? (Allison hacia archie y stear)

-sí, felicidades tio… Allison (sin moverse de su lugar y no muy feliz)

-y tu stear (pregunto de nuevo)

-fe… felicidades a los dos (mirando a los ojos a su tio) pero si nos disculpan tenemos que ir a terminar de ordenar nuestro equipaje.

Después de la noticia los únicos realmente felices eran los futuros esposos y la tía elroy mientras que archie y stear platicaban en su habitación.

-archie…

-que pasa stear?

-cuando lleguemos a new york me gustaría que fuéramos a visitar a candy

-no creo que sea…

-por favor archie, creo que así entenderás mejor porque me porto así con el tio William

-mmm está bien

-ayer envié un telegrama para avisarle

-stear (serio) crees que debemos decirle lo del …

-si

El resto de la noche se la pasaron platicando sobre cómo le darían la noticia a candy, mientras stear daba vueltas en la cama por que el sabia sobre el embarazo de candy y ahora todo se complicaba. El viaje a new york fue mas tranquilo decicieron relajarse para poder hacer las cosas correctamente. Cuando llegaron a new york pensaban ir a la mansión de la familia pero prefirieron ir a la mansión de candy primeramente a visitarla.

Estaban en el salón de te como dorothy se los había indicado, estaban esperando a que candy llegara, pero no esperaban la bienvenida que candy les iba a dar.

-ARCHIE, STEAR! (escucharon un grito mientras miraban como una rubia corría para abrazarlos fuertemente)

-candy no has cambiado nada (archie respondiendo también con un fuerte abrazo)

-archie tu tampoco (con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

-candy te extrañamos mucho (abrazándola fuertemente)

-stear yo igual los extrañe, pero permítanme… Tomen asiento tenemos mucho que hablar (juguetonamente)

-si (respondieron los hermanos al unísono)

-vaya si que han crecido. Cuando recibí el telegrama de stear me sorprendí mucho pero es un gusto verlos aquí y espero se queden aquí conmigo y no acepto un NO por respuesta (apresurándose a decir)

-candy, candy alegre como siempre.

-la vida solo es una chicos hee. (Guiñándoles)

-candy espero hayas entendido y que estés de acuerdo por traer a archie para que entienda la situación.

-claro que si stear confió en ustedes.

-cuál es ese secreto que tanto esconden? Me tienen el alma en un hilo de la curiosidad sabe?

-archie… (seria) solo quiero que me escuches hasta que termine

-está bien.

-ok (suspirando) empecemos por la verdad pero seré muy breve… yo tenía que dejar a albert porque tenía un acuerdo matrimonial, pero sucedió lo que sucedió con eliza y pues las cosas salieron diferentes a como yo lo había planeado desafortunadamente. Después de que me separe de albert la pase muy mal (con los ojos llorosos) pero Salí adelante, después me entere de que estaba embarazada quise cancelar el acuerdo matrimonial pero por ello solo recibí dos opciones y era hacerlo pasar por hijo de Terry o esconderlo, decidí dejar en secreto mi embarazo, me case con Terry al principio lo odiaba por lo que me hizo pero creo que el tiempo igual lo hizo cambiar me pidió perdón y ahora somos muy buenos amigos. Y hoy creo que todo fue lo mejor, Terry me hizo un favor porque yo no hubiera podido dejar a albert y tal vez eso afectaría a muchas personas. Pero en fin es algo que nadie debe saber.

-candy… y no piensas decirle a mi tio que van a tener un hijo?

-lo he pensado pero… él debe tener una vida y no puedo ser egoísta no puedo estar con el

-pero es egoísta porque tu bebe tiene derecho a conocer a su padre.

-pero…

-pero nada candy yo te apoyo eres mi mejor amiga pero no te portes como mi tio se está portando ahora

-de que hablas archie?

-stear tenemos que decírselo, no podemos ocultárselo (stear solo asintió pues sentía que el no podría decirle)

-qué pasa? Díganme… (Candy ansiosa) le paso algo malo (tomando las manos de archie)

-candy… solo déjame hablar pero prométeme que serás fuerte, promételo por favor? (archie sabía que sería un duro golpe para candy)

-sí, pero entonces dime

-candy después de que mi tio y tú se separaron el quedo muy mal, estuvo fuera de si por días, sufrió mucho. Después de eso el hizo un viaje a escocia para recuperarse y uno que otro negocio (viéndola a los ojos) pero cuando regreso… (se quedó en silencio)

-cuando regreso?

-candy cuando el regreso no vino solo, vino con su prometida se suponía que iban a casarse después de la graduación de mi tio pero… pero antes de venir a new york nos dieron la noticia de que la boda seria el 14 de febrero por que… por… que su prometida está embarazada! (soltó de golpe)

Candy estaba en shock las últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza ¡Su prometida está EMBARAZADA! Si en algún momento albergo una señal de esperanza hoy todas quedaban atrás, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos pero sabía que no podía dejarse caer tenía una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de ella y tenía que ser fuerte.

-candy… candy… Estas bien?

-ssssi stear, la verdad me sorprende mucho pero… el merece ser feliz (tristemente y caminando hacia la ventana)

-pero si tú le dices…

-no archie! Él no debe saberlo nunca, no es justo para el, su prometida y tampoco sería justo para su bebe.

-pero candy…

-stear por favor… compréndeme!

-candy yo…

-es mejor dejar ese tema y olvidarnos, pasara lo que tenga que pasar (sentencio una voz haciéndolos voltear) y candy recuerda que tienes a alguien por quien luchar y cuentas con personas que siempre te brindaremos nuestro apoyo.

-Terry (dijeron los 3 al unísono!

-discúlpenme venia entrando y escuche todo! (acercándose para saludarlos)

-candy sé que no era el momento ni la manera para que enteraras pero pronto será publicado y queríamos que estuvieras preparada

-no te preocupes stear estoy bien solo que estoy algo sensible por el embarazo

-candy de verdad estas embarazada? La verdad no se te nota nada (mirándola)

-archie tú también?

-alguien más te lo ha dicho?

-Terry me lo recuerda y pregunta cada día

-si pecosa pero yo lo hago para animarte (soltando una carcajada) al menos no pareces una piñatita

-Terry! Eres un grosero

-jajaja Terry tiene razón (archie divertido)

-que graciosos (haciendo una mueca de enfado) pero stear que tienes estas muy pensativo!

-es que pensaba en Anthony, no sabemos nada de el

-haaa… tranquilos el llegara en un momento! (alegre)

-que dices Terry!

-es que teníamos una sorpresa para ustedes… el ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo, solo que está oculto

-pe… pero por qué? (stear espantado)

-por qué el quería saber la verdad sobre el acuerdo matrimonial y de lo que paso

-pero y por qué a nosotros no nos dijo nada?

-quisiera responder pero no puedo, a un tenemos que concretar un encargo del cual está basado el acuerdo pero parece que pronto recibiremos toda la información.

-chicos disculpen pero estoy muy cansada, iré a mi habitación por favor siéntanse como en su casa, los veo en la cena (despidiéndose para ir a su habitación)

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón, quería sentirse y estar bien pero era inútil no pensar que ha perdido para siempre a el amor de su vida y lo peor el papa de su bebe, pero no podía ser egoísta y lastimar a más personas por sus errores. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dejó caer al suelo poco a poco, mientras su rostro quedaba cubierto de lágrimas. No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo pero el dolor de perder al gran amor de su vida era mucho más fuerte, necesitaba gritar, llorar necesitaba sacarse todo ese dolor oprimido. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar mientras pasaba una y mil veces sus manos en su rostro. Quería pensar que todo era un absurdo sueño.

Lloro por horas, no supo cuántas pero se dio cuenta que fueron muchas cuando sintió los pequeños rayos del sol cubriendo su rostro con huellas de lágrimas. Pero era lo que necesitaba había decidido que era la última vez que lloraría, así que tomo una ducha de agua caliente se puso un lindo vestido de día color lavanda y se soltó el cabello, haciéndola lucir realmente hermosa. Bajo al comedor donde ya se encontraban todos esperándola para desayunar. Así entro naturalmente como que si nada hubiese pasado pero sus proyectaban todo el dolor que cargaba encima así que ninguno hizo comentario alguno sobre eso, sabían que tenía que desahogar un poco del dolor que sentía.

-buenos días! (saludando a todos) Anthony cuando llegaste?

-buenos días candy, te ves muy linda (haciéndola sonrojar) llegue ayer en la noche, se me hizo tarde

-pues en ese caso bienvenido (con una dulce sonrisa)

-candy hoy tenemos el día libre que te parece si vamos a pasear por la ciudad?

-si candy te haría muy bien distraerte (Terry con una mirada protectora)

-es una buena idea chicos!

-si (respondieron todos)

El resto del dia se la pasaron muy bien entre risas y bromas, contando anectodas de su infancia. Los días pasaban muy rapidos ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada. Ese dia iban tranquilamente a la empresa de la familia siguiendo su rutina diaria, pero ese dia en especial no se imaginaban lo que estaría a punto de pasar. Habían llegado puntuales como todos los días, estaban encaminándose a su oficina cuando de repente escucharon una voz conocida, haciendo que se detuvieran en seco y que palidecieran al ver al dueño de esa voz.

-pe, pero tio! Tu qué haces aquí?

-vaya archie no sabía que esa fuera manera de recibir a la familia (reclamante)

-es que no sabíamos que vendría (se apresuró a responder stear)

-si de eso me di cuenta, sobre todo porque no se están quedando en la mansión

-no nos sentíamos cómodos

-y un hotel es más cómodo?

-tio nos… (Iba a responder archie cuando stear intervino)

-nosotros preferimos quedarnos en un hotel

-está bien, pero después seguiremos hablando de esto tengo que ir a mi oficina con Allison

-ella está aquí?

-si

Albert se alejó y se fue directo a su oficina pero Allison no estaba, había ido a recorrer su futura empresa "como ella decía en sus pensamientos"

Stear estaba dirigiéndose a su oficina cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino.

-Allison! (dijo sorprendido)

-vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí a mi futuro sobrinito

-buenos días (dispuesto a irse)

-espera, crees que no me he dado cuenta que me detestas, debo confesar que al principio me sentí mal pero tu tía ya me ha dicho el motivo

-que dices?

-ya sé que es por esa insolente, la famosa candy rotson "la que le hizo tanto daño a William"

-no te permito que hables así de ella (tomándola del brazo y alzándole la voz, justo cuando albert se dirigía a ellos)

-pero stear porque me odias, si no te he hecho nada (cambiando su voz a una de miedo y ternura para aprovechar la situación)

-qué? (stear confundido sin soltarla)

-stear que le haces a mi prometida (una voz gruesa y con un tono furioso)

-tio… Yo..

-william que bueno que llegaste (fingiendo lagrimas) el me odia

-Allison tranquila yo arreglare esto! (abrazándola)

-yo solo quería saludarlo y el empezó a gritarme que por mi culpa tú ya no estarías con una tal… con una tal candy

Albert al escuchar ese nombre se puso completamente tenso, sintiendo como el coraje se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

-stear será mejor que te disculpes con Allison (con una mirada fulminante)

-no… no lo hare yo no dije nada de eso, no tengo por qué hacerlo (desafiante y enojado por todas las calumnias que había dicho Allison)

-no pregunte si querías, te dije que lo hagas… AHORA (alzando mucho la voz)

Pero justo cuando stear iba a responder una dulce risa les hizo voltear a los tres. Archie se había quedado en la recepción cuando candy había llegado para hablar con el de un asunto sumamente importante, pero archie para que no se encontrara a su tio decidió llevarla a la oficina de stear que era la más cercana y más privada. Iban serenamente platicando y bromeando cuando se detuvieron en seco al ver a las tres personas frente a ellos.

Candy al ver a albert sentía que su estómago se revolvía y que las piernas le temblaban pero reacciono al ver a la chica que estaba a su lado "su prometida" se dijo a si misma. Así que trato de reponerse y tratar de actuar natural, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, realmente había anhelado con volver a ver a su amado pero no de esta manera, el a punto de casarse y su prometida embarazada.

En cambio el joven rubio al escuchar esa risa, esa risa que le era tan familiar sintió como su corazón daba pequeños saltos pero también sentía como viejas heridas que no habían cicatrizado volvían a abrirse. Al verla todo el odio que empezaba a sentir desapareció por completo, la veía tan hermosa como jamás la había visto, estaba anonado sin atreverse a decir una palabra pero de pronto sintió como una suave y delicada mano se posaba sobre la suya haciéndolo voltear y volver a la realidad.

-quien la invito a venir? (dijo albert secamente)

-nosotros (respondió archie viendo la mala reacción de su tio)

-pues será mejor que se vaya, LA SEÑORA DE GRANDCHESTER (altanero tomando con más firmeza la mano de su prometida)

-tenemos derecho de invitar a quien queramos (stear poniéndose en medio)

-he dicho que se vaya, es una orden no una petición (con una fría voz)

-pero…

-chicos será mejor que me vaya no quiero causarles problemas (una triste voz pero serena)

-no candy! Tú te quedas porque vienes con nosotros! (sentencio archie)

*vaya así que ella es la famosa candy pensaba lo joven prometida*

-archie, stear mejor los veo después, será mejor que me vaya.

Pero en ese instante albert hizo una señal a unos guardias que se encontraban cerca quienes retuvieron a sus sobrinos mientras se encaminaba hacia candy soltando la mano de su novia.

-señora de grandchester permítame mostrarle la salida (con voz maliciosa y burlona) o debo llamarle azul cielo?

-discúlpeme señor William (devolviéndole el comentario) pero conozco la salida, no se preocupe

Justo cuando candy daba media vuelta para irse, albert la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la jalono llevándosela casi a rastras por el pasillo. El enojo y coraje que aun sentía por ella lo estaban cegando justo en ese momento sentía que tenía que hacerle pagar un poco de todo el sufrimiento que ella le hizo pasar.

-albert suéltame me estas lastimando (gritaba aterrorizada candy)

-cállate! Y esto es para que aprendas a que jamás en mi vida quiero volverte a ver y será mejor que dejes en paz a mi familia.

-albert espera… me lastimas

Cuando el escucho eso la empujo bruscamente sin medir su fuerza haciéndola chocar contra la pared pero el empujón fue tan fuerte que ella no alcanzo a amortiguar el golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Haciéndola caer desmayada.

Allison se encontraba con una sonrisa de medio lado triunfante mientras archie y stear trataban de soltarse de los guardias pero justo en el momento en que vieron que candy chocaba contra la pared y caía como una hoja que sopla el viento los dos quedaron paralizados.

Albert al ver como caía por culpa de él se quedó estático viéndola ahí tirada inconsciente cuando de pronto sintió como alguien lo tumbaba para hacerlo a un lado, pero no reaccionado seguía en shock por que la había lastimado.

-por favor una ambulancia, un doctor (gritaban eufóricos stear y archie)

**continuara...**


	19. Chapter 19 PERDÓNAME EN SILENCIO AMOR

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

Los gritos y el escándalo en las empresas Andrew era inevitable pues la ambulancia había llegado para atender a candy que a un se encontraba inconsciente y ya habían pasado 15 minutos y no reaccionaba, mientras todos los empleados se acercaban para no perder detalle de lo sucedido.

Albert al ver lo que había provocado se sentía pésimo, se sentía culpable sabía que había actuado mal pero jamás quiso lastimarla de esa forma. Verla ahí tirada e inconsciente hacia que se le partiera el corazón, él estaba muy enojado por todo lo sucedido en el pasado, pero en el fondo el amor que sentía por ella todavía seguía vivo y quemándole más y más cada día que pasaba lejos de ella, pero hoy el amor que sentía no basta porque él había elegido otro camino a lado de otra mujer que esperaba un hijo de él y ella ahora estaba casada con alguien que no era él. Quería ayudarla, realmente estaba preocupado pero sus sobrinos no dejaban que se acercara y él se lo tenía merecido porque el rencor lo cegó y lo hizo cometer una locura que tal vez no tenga perdón alguno, insultarla, humillarla y encima lastimar a la mujer que más ha amado en la vida.

Después de varios minutos por fin trasladaron a candy inconsciente al hospital de la ciudad, stear fue con ella y archie se quedó para avisarles a Terry y Anthony.

Mientras eso sucedía en la mansión rotson se encontraban Terry y Anthony platicando un tema sumamente importante.

-terry cuando le diremos a candy lo que descubrimos?

-ahora no es un buen momento, creo que sería mejor decirle cuando su bebe nazca no podemos arriesgarnos y además debemos estar completamente seguros

-tienes razón… pero afortunada o desafortunadamente la información es correcta

-se cómo te sientes por que tu familia está involucrada pero tenemos que hacer lo correcto

-si

En ese instante archie entra corriendo rápidamente y muy agitado.

-tony… Terry… Candy esta

-que paso con candy

-Terry candy está mal

-que le paso archie, no nos asustes

-está en el hospital (apenas pudo pronunciar palabra porque estaba muy exaltado)

-que estás diciendo archie (Terry sorprendido) no juegues con eso

-Terry no estoy jugando de verdad tenemos que ir al hospital

Sin pensarlo los tres chicos se encaminaron al hospital, a pesar que Anthony estaba oculto decidió ir pues su mejor amiga a la que consideraba su hermana estaba en el hospital no podía dejarla sola. Durante el camino archie les contó lo sucedido, tanto Anthony como Terry estaban muy molestos. Al llegar al hospital entraron lo más rápido posible pero justo en la sala de espera estaba albert de espaldas parado, sin pensarlo Terry se dirigió directamente hacia él. Cuando estuvo frente a él sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo en el cachete haciéndolo caer por la fuerza del impacto mientras le decía.

-Andrew eres el imbécil más estúpido que he conocido, como te atreviste a hacerle eso a candy, a MI esposa! (con rabia)

Albert instintivamente se puso de pie el coraje lo estaba inundando pero sabía que esta vez Terry tenía razón se le había pasado la mano. Así que solo noto a responderle:

-Terry vamos afuera (desafiándolo con la mirada mientras daba media vuelta para salir por la puerta trasera del hospital)

Sin pensarlo y entendiendo el mensaje Terry lo siguió, cuando estuvieron afuera uno frente a otro.

-Terry sé que me merecía ese golpe y mas pero…

-pero nada Andrew, no tenías derecho a hacerle eso

-sé que estuvo mal pero me deje llevar por todo lo malo del pasado, yo no quería lastimarla (con verdadero arrepentimiento) solo quería…

-hacerle pagar lo que te hizo? (a completando)

-si (bajando la cabeza)

-realmente eres un estúpido Andrew (molesto) solo voy a decirte una cosa (apuntándolo con el dedo) siempre pensé que candy y tu volverían a estar juntos pero con lo de hoy te doy mi palabra que jamás volverás a tenerla cerca jamás permitiré que eso suceda, la culpas por muchas cosas de las que ella no tuvo culpa pero más sin embargo ella también sufrió igual o más que tu su separación pero salió adelante, ella se equivocó y tu igual pero hoy cometiste un gran error que lamentaras el resto de tu vida (acercándose a él para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa) solo te reza porque al bebe no le pase nada porque eso no te lo perdonare y candy peor, jamás te lo perdonara (furioso sin importarle haberle revelado aquello a albert)

-bebe? (sorprendido y soltándose)

Sin más que decir Terry se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al hospital para recibir noticas de candy dejando a un albert confundido.

-chicos hay noticias? (Terry sereno)

-no aún no ha venido el doctor

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban preocupados pues ya habían pasado horas y el doctor no se aparecía y nadie les daba información sobre el estado de la rubia. Estaban sentados pensativos cuando de pronto escucharon la voz del doctor que los saco de sus pensamientos.

-familiares de la señorita rotson? (pregunto seriamente el doctor)

-sí, soy su esposo (Terry poniéndose de pie) como esta mi esposa?

- señor grandchester me temo que no le tengo buenas noticias

-le paso algo malo a mi esposa (dijo espantado haciendo que todos se levantaran de golpe)

-la señorita rotson se encuentra estable, pero debido a su estado aún se encuentra en un alto riesgo y nuestra mayor preocupación es él bebe, pero la tendremos en observación ya que tuvo un fuerte sangrado por la fuerza del golpe y la caída.

-pero… pero él bebe va a estar bien? (pregunto preocupado Terry)

-haremos todo lo posible por que así sea señor grandchester, cuando su esposa despierte podrá verla

-gracias doctor, pero por favor haga todo para que no le pase nada al bebe (Terry suplicante)

-lo hare señor grandchester, lo hare.

Esa noche los 4 jóvenes la pasaron muy mal entre preocupaciones, pero al día siguiente el doctor les daba la noticia de que candy ya se encontraba mejor pero necesitaba mucho reposo por lo que estaría dos días más en el hospital.

Albert trato de ver a candy y disculparse por lo que le hizo pero Terry prohibió la entrada absoluta de William albert Andrew y pidió que todo lo referente a su esposa solo se lo hicieran saber a él.

Allison estaba furiosa pues noto como William estaba realmente preocupado, se preocupaba por candy en vez de prestarle atención a ella, pero se decía a ella misma *William por ahora tengo que fingir ser un Ángel pero después de que nos casemos te lamentaras por esto*.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasaron los días candy ya se encontraba en su mansión, aún estaba en reposo pero cada día se sentía mucho mejor, en verdad los chicos se las ingeniaban para hacerla sonreír. Ese día en especial había llegado un sobre sin remitente pero iba dirigido a candy. Dorothy fue a su habitación para entregárselo.

*toc toc*

-adelante! (con una voz alegre)

-candy acaba de llegar esto para ti

-mmm veamos quien es (tomando el sobre con una gran sonrisa, lo abrió y comenzó a leer)

Hola candy!

Espero que ahora ya te encuentres mucho mejor, quiero disculparme por lo sucedido no fue una actitud correcta la que tome, perdóname por no haber ido a disculparme personalmente pero Terry me lo prohibió estrictamente y lo entiendo él tiene razón me porte como un patán. Me alegra saber que ya estas mucho mejor, y discúlpame no sabía que estabas embarazada, pero déjame felicitarte creo que al final de cuentas la vida y el destino se encargó de mostrarnos el camino correcto y es claro que nuestro destino nunca fue estar juntos. Yo no puedo perdonarte lo pasado por que sería ocultar el sol con un dedo, me dolió mucho todo lo que me hiciste, te amé y creo te amé más de la cuenta pero hoy creo que fue lo mejor para los dos, porque gracias a eso pude conocer a una mujer magnifica que me ama y yo le amo a ella y sobre todo con la que me voy a casar y la que me dará "un hijo" realmente me siento feliz pero no puedo serlo por completo porque aunque quiera mi corazón me dice otras cosas que nunca podrán ser, pero quiero sincerarme contigo y decirte todo lo que sentí, lo que siento y lo que siempre sentiré.

Ayer pedí que te murieras, que te cargara la tristeza que todo el mundo te olvidara que tu belleza se acabara, para que nadie te quisiera. Ayer pedí con tanta fuerza que todo el mal que hay en la tierra, sobre la espalda te cayera para que yo lo disfrutara, para que tú lo padecieras. Ayer pedí que te murieras por qué te odio de a deberás, pero este idiota corazón es mucho más fuerte que yo y también me obliga a que te quiera. Estoy a punto de volverme loco porque te amo como a nadie, por que jamás podre arrancarme tus caricias de mi piel. Estoy a punto de volverme loco por que jamás voy a olvidarte, por que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir amándote, como una culpa estoy pagando, por que te odio y te amo tanto como jamás lo imagine. ayer pedí con tanta fuerza que todo el mal que hay en la tierra, sobre la espalda te cayera para que yo lo disfrutara, para que tu lo padecieras. ayer pedí que te murieras por qué te odio de a deberás, pero este idiota corazón es mucho mas fuerte que yo y también me obliga a que te quiera. Estoy a punto de volverme loco porque te amo como a nadie, por qué jamás poder arrancarme tus caricias de mi piel. Estoy a punto de volverme loco por que jamás voy a olvidarte, por que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir amándote, como una culpa estoy pagando, por que te odio y TE AMO TANTO como jamás lo imagine. Alguna culpa estoy pagando, por que te odio y te amo tanto como jamas lo imagine.

Y hoy solo quiero que tú vuelvas...

El presente nos separa porque si ninguno de los dos tuviera las responsabilidades que tenemos podría olvidar todo pero no es así, quizás en un futuro nos toque estar juntos pero hasta que eso llegue quiero que seas feliz pequeña, PROMETEME QUE SERAS FELIZ.

P.D. estoy seguro que Terry será un buen padre, les deseo lo mejor.

W.A.A.

Mientras terminaba de leer su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas a pesar de sus palabras ella sabia que el nunca le perdonaría todo lo que paso, pero por otro el sentía lo mismo que ella sentía. Quería no llorar y sentirse feliz porque el va a tener la familia que deseo pero el dolor de su corazón era mayor ahora si dejar ir para siempre al gran amor de su vida. Aunque el ultimo encuentro la lastimo tanto físicamente y emocionalmente ella no tenia ningún resentimiento alguno, porque el verdadero amor perdona, porque ella lo ama como jamás amara a nadie y porque solo quizás una parte de ella no quería dejarlo ir, no quería resignarse a perderlo, pero "un hijo de el y Allison" *no puedo ser egoísta* se repetía una y mil veces.

Dorothy quien estaba con ella solo se dispuso a guardar silencio y de alguna manera le regalo un fuerte y cálido abrazo para darle fuerza para salir adelante, porque ella sabía o se imaginaba que era lo que sucedía.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Las semanas pasaron Terry se portaba como todo un caballero con ella, los chicos a excepción de Anthony regresaron a chicago pues la boda del gran William albert Andrew era la noticia del año y como su familia estaban obligados a ir, aunque no muy contentos pero asistieron.

Por fin el aclamado 14 de febrero llego y la gran boda se celebraría. La ceremonia fue tranquila Allison estaba muy feliz pues había alcanzado su objetivo y ahora tendría todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Por otro lado albert aparentaba estar muy feliz pero sentía que una parte de el moría, pero decidio no pensar mas en eso y disfrutar de su boda y haría todo por amar como se merece a su esposa y por supuesto darle todo su amor asu hijo.

La recepción fue elegante solo las mas importantes familias fueron invitadas, estaban en la cuarta pieza del baile, cuando la luz se apago por completo dejando a todos aterrorizados pero se calmaron cuando escucharon una dulce voz que les puso la piel erizada.

**Cuantas tonterias ****  
te decia y me decias  
todo era tan simple...  
entre los dos**

Siempre era domingo  
madrugadas tivias  
y eramos los dueños del amor...

Hasta que un dia un viento helado  
se metio en la habitacion  
congelandome la piel y el corazon...  
Y desperto de mi pasado  
los fantasmas y una horrible confusion nos abrazo...

Me dueles, me ardes me siento cobarde  
te quise dar la vida y hoy casi te me olvidas,  
no entiendo, no hables...  
yo se que soy culpable  
mejor ni te despidas  
perdoname en silencio... porfavoor  
oooh no...  
oooh no nooo no  
ooh joo nooo joo  
ooh noo nooOOoo

Lluvia y melodias, y perfecta melodia  
y era nuestro pan de cada dia  
Nada nos faltaba... nada nos dolia  
Y eramos los dueños del amooOr...

Y hasta que un dia un viento helado  
se metio en la habitacion,  
congelandome la piel y el corazon  
Y desperto de mi pasado  
los fantasmas y una horrible confusion, nos abrazo...

Me dueles, me ardes me siento cobarde  
te quise dar la vida y hoy casi te me olvidas,  
no entiendo, no hables...  
yo se que soy culpable  
mejor ni te despidas  
perdóname en silencio... porfavoor

Albert al reconocer la voz sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba, sentía que su mundo alrededor no existía, hacia todo por buscar a la dueña de esa hermosa voz, pero no la encontraba la oscuridad no se lo permitían.

Allison por otra parte pensaba que era un regalo de algún invitado, se sentía animada pues pensaba que tal vez sería una cantante muy famosa, no paso por su mente que una joven rubia de esa manera le pedía perdón y se despedía de su gran amor.

Cuando por fin las luces se encendieron todos buscaban a la dueña de la voz, volteaban para todos lados, pero nadie daba con ella. Mientras albert apresuradamente salió hacia la entrada principal pero no encontró a nadie.

Mientras que una joven rubia de ojos verdes que se veían realmente tristes e inundados en el dolor de separarse para siempre del gran amor de su vida veía a lo lejos al joven rubio, veía como la buscaba con desesperación, pero aunque quiso sabía que no podía correr a sus brazos. Las lágrimas cada instante se apoderaban más y más de su rostro, sentía que ella se quebraba en miles de pedazos, quería gritar, quería no vivir no existir, no en un mundo que no fuera el pero ahora no podía, debía luchar por su hijo, porque aunque sea un pedacito de su gran amor siempre estaría con ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, alo mejor ahorita esten un poco confundidas pero en el siguiente capitulo se empezara a desarrollar todos los puntos claves de la historia.

CREDITOS A LAS CANCIONES UTILIZADAS EN ESTE CAPITULO:

ayer pedi que te murieras- victor garcia

perdoname en silencio -reyli

**continuara...**


	20. Chapter 20 CAMINOS DIFERENTES

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-CAMINOS DIFERENTES-**

La última vez que candy pudo ver a albert fue el día de su boda, el día que decidió decirle adiós para siempre, decidió alejarse de especulaciones y para eso pidió la ayuda de los chicos, Terry y sus amigas que pronto vería ya que habían pedido un permiso especial para estar dos semanas con su amiga candy.

La relación entre Terry y candy había mejorado notablemente el ayudo a candy con su plan de decirle adiós a su gran amor y le prometió estar con ella día a día tal vez no como albert pero si como su gran amigo.

Candy estaba a semanas de dar a luz pero apenas y se le notaba su pequeña panista de embarazo, se veía muy fuerte, llena de vida todos esperaban con ansias la llegada del bebe.

El 2 de abril llegaron Paty y annie a new york quienes fueron recibidas por sus guapos novios a quienes extrañaban ya que casi no se miraban y mantenían más el contacto por medio de cartas. Iban rumbo a la mansión rotson muy animados.

-archie y como esta candy?

-de maravilla princesa

-y con respecto a… albert? (dudo un poco)

-muy bien… ahora su prioridad es su bebe

-stear y por qué decidieron ustedes mudarse aquí? (Paty)

-porque queríamos estar cerca de candy, se ha vuelto como nuestra pequeña hermana pero en realidad ella nos cuida a nosotros (haciendo reír a todos) es una gran persona

-sí, muero por verla (Paty animada)

-yo también, hace mucho que no hablamos!

Mientras tanto en la mansión rotson candy esperaba a sus amigas en la sala de té. Anthony y Terry estaban encerrados en el despacho.

-Anthony ayer me llego la información completa (Terry en tono muy serio y de preocupación)

-ya leíste?

-si (entregándole un gran sobre color amarillo)

-y? (enarcando una ceja)

-tenías razón lo que tu habías investigado es cierto (dando un gran suspiro y dejándose caer en su silla)

-me lo suponía (suspirando) como crees que lo tomen?

-no sé cómo decírselo creo que es mejor esperar… pero el consejo como ya está enterado quieren practicarles algo así como una prueba de ADN.

-crees que ellos se adelanten?

-pedí un plazo… después del bebe pero para estar preparados debemos estar seguros buscar como una huella familiar, debe haber algo que tu primo tenga que lo identifique como un rotson.

-bueno él tiene una marca en la parte superior de su espalda, para ser exactos detrás del hombro, es como un lunar color rosado pero ninguno de nosotros lo tenemos, la tia elroy siempre nos dijo que el papa de mis primos lo tenía…pero

-pero ahora sabemos que uno de ellos no es un Andrew

-si (tristemente)

-anthony (poniéndose de pie para servirle un whisky)

-dime (viendo a Terry)

-después que todo sea revelado el consejo rotson convocara una reunión de clanes… sabes lo que significa?

-si... (Bajando la cabeza)

-Anthony sé que antes ustedes me detestaban y sé que lo tenía bien merecido porque me porte mal con ustedes y con candy pero durante este tiempo

-te entiendo Terry (interrumpiéndolo) yo también me equivoque contigo y te admiro porque supiste enmendar tus errores

-gracias Anthony y sabes que siempre serás bienvenido a nuestro hogar (dándole la mano)

-gracias Terry, sabes antes mi tio era como mi hermano, era mi mejor amigo, pero desde que tuvo a su Allison se porta como un canalla y ahora que están casados esta mucho peor, pero conseguí a otro gran amigo y que se ha vuelto como a mi hermano, gracias Terry por confiar en mí.

-no agradezcas mejor démosle las gracias a candy que ella se encargó de que todos sacáramos lo mejor de sí.

-tienes razón. Sabes algo (dándole la espalda mirando a través de la ventana como sus primos y cuñadas entraban a la mansión)

-dime (mirándolo)

-desearía ser el afortunado de tener una hermana como candy (con voz triste)

-vamos Anthony ella los considera sus hermanos y a todos los quiere por igual

-lose y eso es lo que más admiro de ella, su noble corazón

-Anthony puedo decirte algo (poniéndose a su lado)

-si

-candy ayer hablo conmigo, ella… ella quiere intentar que nuestro matrimonio funcione como uno real como todos piensan

-eso es maravilloso Terry felicidades, en verdad te mereces esa oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amas

-pero yo sé que ella no me ama (con voz melancólica)

-pero puede llegar a amarte como tú a ella (poniéndole una mano en el hombro)

-pe… (Iba a contestar cuando la puerta sonó)

*toc toc*

-adelante (respondió Anthony por el)

-joven Terry y Anthony candy los espera en el salón de te

-gracias dorothy

Mientras se dirigían al salón de té para reunirse con los demás Anthony le dijo en un susurro a Terry.

-Terry lucha por ella y no la dejes ir de nuevo, si yo fuera tu no me daría por vencido (guiñándole un ojo antes de entrar al salón. Terry siguió con paso normal pero le respondió a Anthony con una gran sonrisa en señal de que pondría todo de su parte)

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

en chicago las cosas para el joven rubio no iban muy bien, después de posponer su gran luna de miel su esposa estaba realmente insoportable.

-William hoy tenemos un evento, irán las familias más importantes de chicago (feliz)

-Allison tengo mucho…

-trabajo? (furiosa) siempre tienes trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y solo trabajo

-cálmate mi amor no es bueno para él bebe

-si… si te preocupas por todo menos por mi

-Allison sabes que no es así… pero tienes razón te he descuidado mucho (abrazándola) pero para compensártelo hoy iremos a ese evento, así que señora mía quiero que se ponga muy hermosa (cariñoso)

-enserio William?

-si

-gracias amor (dándole un gran beso)

Ya casi listos para ir al gran evento el rubio estaba realmente cansado pero lo hacia para darle gusto a su bella esposa.

-William me veo horrible (berrinchuda)

-claro que no mi amor, te vez radiante, Hermosa (sincere)

-claro que no! Parezco una pelota cada día estoy más redonda

-no digas eso, eres la mujer más bella del planeta

-mentiras, me veo horrible…

-vamos cariño te vez hermosa.

-está bien me convenciste (dándole un beso) pero prométeme que pronto iremos a Inglaterra.

-te lo prometo amor (abrazándola)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de la bienvenida los caballeros decidieron jugar ajedrez, mientras que las damas subieron a la habitación de candy para que descanse y aprovechar para platicar.

-candy te vez radiante

-gracias Paty pero creo que estoy muy pálida

-mmm me parece que es por el embarazo pero te vez hermosa candy

-gracias Paty

-candy y que va a ser mi sobrinito (cariñosamente tocándole la pequeña pancita a candy)

-aun no lose annie, Terry y yo decidimos que sea sorpresa (con una tierna sonrisa)

-Terry! (dijeron al unísono sus dos amigas)

-si chicas, porque les sorprende?

-pues con eso de que su matrimonio no es un matrimonio (mientras jugaba con sus dedos)

-pero ahora si seremos un verdadero matrimonio

-es enserio?

-si Paty

-me parece una perfecta decisión se ve que él te adora candy

-lose annie pero no puedo amarlo como el me ama a mí.

-pero puedes llegar a amarlo, tienes que darle y darte una oportunidad

-annie tiene razón, se ve que eres su adoración solo con verlos hace un momento como él se preocupaba y se desvivía por ti.

-chicas no niego que cada vez que me abraza siento algo muy bonito en mi estómago pero siempre llega a mi mente la imagen de…

-no lo menciones!

-pero por qué Paty?

-por qué el ya hizo su vida, el decidió su camino su futuro en el que tu no estas incluida, ahora te toca a ti elegir el tuyo.

-lo que dice Paty es cierto, candy no te sigas lastimando y date la oportunidad de amar otra vez, tienes a tu lado a un hombre que supo luchar por ti a pesar de sus errores y que los enmendó y sobre todo porque te ama.

-yo… no sé qué decir (con lágrimas a punto de salir) sé que tienen razón y también he decidido dejar atrás mi pasado e intentarlo y les prometo que hare todo por que así sea.

-candy sabemos que albert siempre será tu gran amor y el padre de tu hijo eso nadie lo cambiara, pero no puedes vivir aferrada a una ilusión a un amor que nunca será.

-lo… (Iba a responder candy cuando Terry entro)

-discúlpenme señoritas pero esta bella dama tiene que comer estas deliciosas frutas (sentándose a su lado para dárselas en su boca cariñosamente)

-gracias Terry (dijo candy sonrojada)

-vamos pecosa que no te de pena solo porque tus amigas están aquí (haciendo reír a Paty y annie)

-Terry tiene razón estamos en confianza! Además tienes que alimentarte bien para que mi sobrino nazca muy fuerte

-claro que será muy fuerte como su hermosa madre (Terry tocando la pancita de candy, mientras annie y Paty los miraban con ternura)

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Liovana**

**Karinagz**

**AleMo**

**Jenny**

**Delhia**

**PRINCESAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA… Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS! SALUDOS. **

**continuara...**


	21. Chapter 21 ES HORA DE DECIR ADIOS

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-ES HORA DE DECIR ADIÓS-**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, pero no para un joven rubio que cada día entre el trabajo, estudios y familia, resentía más y más la carga de estrés. Al llegar a su empresa todos lo saludaban como siempre de buena gana, todos sonrientes con su jefe, cuando llego a su oficina se acostó sobre un sofá de cuero para descansar un poco antes de comenzar con su trabajo rutinario, pero George como todas las mañanas entro.

-buenos días William (dejando caer una revista sobre su pecho)

-buenos días George, pero por si no lo sabias no me gusta leer los chismes de las revistas

-si lose y lo que leerás tampoco te gustara

-por qué lo dices

-si quieres saber léelo

-no, prefiero que tú me digas porque de seguro es algo malo

-William (suspirando) está bien… tus sobrinos dijeron a la prensa que quieren renunciar al apellido Andrew

-qué? (Grito sorprendido albert hojeando al instante la revista para ver lo que decía, pero solo logro ver una foto de sus tres sobrinos sonrientes acompañados de un joven, y nada más ni menos que Terry Grandchester)

-William (lo llamo George al ver que se quedó pasmado) muchacho estas bien?

-George (dijo tristemente) por qué? Porque todos me dejan? (tomándose el cabello con ambas manos)

- y alguna vez has pensado si no fuiste tú quien los dejo a ellos?

-George yo siempre estuve con ellos pero…

-pero los trataste mal y los hiciste a un lado cuando viniste con tu prometida y no solo a ellos también a la señorita candy

-George ella no tiene nada que ver

-si tiene y mucho o ya te olvidaste del incidente de new york porque aquí todos nos enteramos y tus propios sobrinos me mandaron una carta para suplicarme que te mantuviera lejos de la señorita candy

-pero George yo no fui quien mintió, fue ella? Y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirme porque me hizo eso.

-y dime algo William, tu dejaste que ella te explicara?

-yo… (Quedándose en silencio)

-tu silencio responde a mi pregunta

-pero para que si era un hecho que no me amaba, NUNCA ME AMO, se fue con grandchester (empuñando las manos)

-como estas tan seguro?

-vamos George la defiendes a ella en vez de entenderme

-por qué has actuado y estas actuando mal… ella, nada olvídalo William creo que ahora ya no vale la pena hablar de eso.

-George dime lo que ibas a decir

-para que William? para que remover el pasado cuando tú ya estas casado y estas por tener un hijo… dime para que voy a decirte lo que TU no quisiste escuchar de la señorita candy, dime para qué?

-porque yo necesito saber la verdad, porque si no me lo dices jamás podre vivir en paz (dándole la espalda enojado y apretando los ojos con fuerza para no llorar)

-William ya no tiene caso… aunque te lo diga ya no hay marcha atrás

-George por favor (suplicante pero sin voltear a verlo)

-está bien William… la señorita candy tenía un acuerdo matrimonial el consejo del clan rotson la estaba presionando…

-que dijiste George? (volteando con los ojos bien abiertos)

-William esa noche tenía planeado decirte la verdad y buscar una solución pero desafortunadamente tu sobrinita eliza armo ese gran escándalo y pasó lo que paso

-pero George porque no me dijiste nada (tomándolo por el cuello)

-por qué me entere hace unas semanas (tratando de calmarlo) aunque yo sabía que la señorita candy no sería capaz de hacerte algo así, yo sabía que había algo mas sobre todo lo sucedido por eso mande a investigar

-George que imbécil fui pero porque nunca me dijo nada

-porque tú nunca la escuchaste

-tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que…

-no William no te dije esto para que fueras corriendo a ella, te lo dije porque ella no se merece todo lo que le has hecho y para que recapacites y te des cuenta de que a veces las cosas no son como parecen y que el verdadero amor comprende y perdona… y William discúlpame por lo que te diré pero tú no has hecho nada de eso. Tu amor por ella no es tan grande como piensas…

-George que dices, es que yo… yo necesito verla

-para qué? Pedirle perdón? (irónico) William aunque lo hagas tú ya has decidido tu camino tú ya tienes a alguien que te espere en casa

-pero George (llorando amargamente)

-William si estuvieras disponible te diría que luches por ella, pero hoy no es así… solo tienes que tratar de enmendar tus errores pero empieza por ti mismo y luego tus sobrinos quienes han salido dañados por esta guerra de amor.

Albert solo lloro y lloro como un niño sentado en el sofá, sentía que a cada minuto que pasaba su corazón se desvanecía lentamente, sentía que todo le temblaba, sentía impotencia, quería gritar, correr y perderse entre la naturaleza, pero se sentía un tonto por todo lo que había hecho, dañar a la persona que más ha amado, aunque las palabras de George resonaban en su cabeza. "Tu amor por ella no es tan grande como piensas…" pero si no era así, entonces por qué se sentía incompleto desde que ella se fue, pero pensaba, George tiene razón aun sabiendo esto él tenía una esposa y un hijo al que había decidido entregar su vida y no podía volver a cometer el mismo error, tal vez dejar ir a un amor imposible porque tanto el como ella estaban con personas diferentes.

George sabía que había sido poco táctil con William pero no podía seguir viendo como día a día odiaba más a una dama que tal vez su único error era ser tan noble, porque George sabía algo que nadie más sabia, que ella había hecho todo para encontrar a su hermano mayor, al hermano que una guerra de familias arrebato. Pero pensaba "que pasara cuando ellos se enteren que siempre estuvieron muy cerca"

-perdóname William pero la señorita candy no puede estar contigo aunque quisieras, no deben… (Dijo en un susurro para el mismo)

Ese da albert se quedó hasta tarde en su oficina llorando profundamente recordando y deseando que esos momentos sus padres y su querida hermana estuvieran con él, deseando devolver el tiempo, mientras lloraba las letras de una canción se apoderaban de él cantándola entre susurros y llanto, porque sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle adiós a candy para siempre.

**Te cansaste de mi te alejaste de ti en las sales del mar se secó ****  
no se puede salvar lo que ya se quebró si  
en la piel está escrito el final fuiste el  
único amor en que creí pero el tiempo mato lo que  
te di tu también estas triste porque duele  
oír la verdad**

es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino  
abrázame en silencio lo siento dejémoslo  
pasar digámonos adiós

tu y yo si amor dos en la oscuridad  
compartiendo tanta soledad ya no hay  
a donde ir aceptemos que todo acabe de una vez  
te propongo olvidarnos del ayer separarnos  
ahora sin llorar aunque sea muy triste  
es mejor oir la verdad

es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino  
abrázame en silencio lo siento dejémoslo  
pasar digámonos adiós

te perdí lose nada que ya  
solo las cenizas de un recuerdo  
tienes que seguir tengo que seguir  
y buscar consuelo en otros besos  
siempre hay un tal vez siempre habrá un después  
sobrevivirás  
sobreviviré

ya no es tiempo de fingir  
no podemos ignorar lo que pide el corazón  
te propongo olvidarnos del ayer separarnos ahora  
sin llorar aunque sea muy triste  
es mejor oír la verdad

es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino  
abrázame en silencio lo siento  
dejémoslo pasar digámonos adiós

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albert después de aquel día que se enteró que candy había decidido dejarlo por un acuerdo matrimonial al que se vio obligada aceptar, decidió cerrar para siempre ese ciclo de su vida porque ya no tenía odio alguno que sentir, porque la vida había jugado sus cartas sobre la mesa y había decidido que estarían separados, cada quien por su camino. A partir de ese día se había propuesto enamorarse por completo de su esposa pero por más que intentara la sentía tan cerca, sentía como el amor que sentía por ella le quemaba el pecho, cada noche mientras dormía sentía tan vivas sus caricias, sus besos y aquellas palabras de amor que un día correspondió.

Un día se encontraban George y albert en la oficina trabajando en un nuevo contrato, cuando de repente albert se distrajo por completo, pero George quien ya había notado inquieto a su muchacho decidió romper el silencio.

-que pasa William, en que piensas? Has estado muy distraído (poniendo de lado los papeles que tenían)

-George (suspirando) he tenido unos sueños muy raros (poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio)

-se puede saber qué es? (George curioso)

-he soñado a un pequeño, aun bebe igual a mi…

-pero muchacho que dices, eso no es nada raro al contrario es algo natural que estes ansioso por que tu bebe nazca

-George eso no es lo que me tiene así

-entonces?

-que lo veo en los brazos de candy pero cuando intento acercarme a ellos Terry me lo impide y eso me tiene muy mal, no sé por qué siento una opresión en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en ello

-William (un George serio) tú y la señorita candy tuvieron intimidad?

-George yo creo…

-William dime?

-está bien George si tuvimos! (suspirando)

-su pongo que se cuidaron o al menos pienso que la cuidaste verdad (enarcando una ceja y esperando su respuesta)

-yo… yo (tartamudeando)

-William no me digas que… (Abriendo grandemente los ojos y analizando soltó de golpe) no será que la señorita candy está EMBARAZADA!

-GEORGE! (poniéndose de pie como resorte) eso… eso es imposible porque si fuera correcta tu suposición se le hubiera notado el embarazo en new york pero…

-pero qué?

-pero no (tristemente) el día del accidente Terry me dijo o más bien me dio a entender que estaba embarazada

-y que tal él bebe es tuyo

-NO! Porque estaba normal, ni siquiera se le notaba nada pero Terry y ella a lo mejor si estén esperando un hijo (dejándose caer en su silla mirando al techo)

-William tal vez por eso has tenido sueños de ese tipo, a lo mejor una parte de ti aun no le dice adiós a candy por completo

-tienes razón George eso debe ser, solo espero que ella si consiga su plena felicidad!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto las cosas para la bella rubia en new york marchaban de maravilla, empezaba a florecer en ella un sentimiento nuevo hacia Terry, su relación habían marchado mucho mejor y todos se encontraban felices por la joven pareja.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Créditos a la canción: Es hora de decir adios – camila

Chicas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews los aprecio y gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir algo diferente. Es que a veces la vida también juega sus cartas pero veremos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos, preciosas….

**continuara...**


	22. Chapter 22 UN ANGELITO EN LA FAMILIA

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-UN ANGELITO EN LA FAMILIA-**

2 días después de los maravillosos 15 días que sus amigas pasaron con la joven rubia todo marchaba mucho mejor se sentía excelente y muy llena de vida sentía que había arrojado todo el peso de tristeza que albergaba su corazón y estaba agradecida que le hayan hecho ver que tiene a un gran hombre a su lado. Estaba haciendo un hermoso día Terry y ella estaban en su habitación, candy estaba recostada y Terry a su lado acariciándole cariñosamente su pancita.

-Terry (dijo suavemente)

-dime?

-crees que se parezca a mí?

-claro que sí, será hermoso como tu (haciéndola sonrojar)

-Terry! (viéndolo tiernamente)

-que pasa pecosa?

-gracias… gracias por estar a mi lado y no dejarme sola (abrazándolo cariñosamente)

-pecosa hermosa no tienes nada que agradecer (tocándole la punta de su nariz con un dedo) yo te agradezco permitirme estar contigo

En ese instante candy se perdió por completo en la dulce mirada de Terry sin pensarlo poco a poco poso sus manos sobre su rostro y acercándose a, el peligrosamente. Terry igual estaba perdido en la mirada de candy sentía como poco a poco la distancia se iba acortando y el deseo por probar esos delgados y suaves labios que también lo deseaban por que podía verlo en la mirada de ella. Estaban a milímetros de tocarse sus labios que rozaban tiernamente sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, cuando de repente candy dio un enorme grito ahogado asustando a Terry y rompiendo el mágico momento que estaban pasando.

-TERRY!

-que pasa princesa? (asustado)

-el… él bebe

-que le pasa al bebe (alterándose)

-él bebe… él bebe… ya viene HAA! Él bebe… trae la pañalera

-si pecosa aguanta…. DOROTHY! JAMES! (grito desesperado pues los nervios lo estaban descontrolándolo)

Para no perder tiempo agarro la pañalera que ya tenía preparada con cosas para él bebe y para candy y sin pensarlo alzo a candy en sus brazos para bajarla y llevarla al hospital, cuando llego abajo james ayudo a subir a candy a la parte de atrás junto con el que no quería separarse ningún segundo de ella, dejo instrucciones rápidas de avisarle a los chicos para que los alcanzaran en el hospital. Al llegar rápidamente fue atendida por el doctor de confianza de la familia a quien se le pidió mantuviera todo con discreción y confidencialidad. Terry estaba desesperado, emocionado con muchos sentimientos rondándolo, sin pensarlo entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba candy donde las enfermeras estaban por sacarlo pero el doctor cedió a que el joven padre (como el doctor creía) se quedara para ver nacer a su hijo. Terry al ver como candy se retorcía de dolor por las contracciones le tomo de la mano para que pudiera reprimir un poco su dolor que era imposible no sentir, le acariciaba el cabello sin soltar su mano. Candy al sentir la suave mano de Terry le dio más fuerzas poco a poco pujaba, pujaba y pujaba hasta que de pronto escucharon un tierno llanto. El doctor se lo entrego a las enfermeras para que lo taparan con una suave mantita y se lo mostraron a los padres. Terry se había quedado petrificado desde que lo escucho llorar, estaba realmente emocionado sentía que fuese su hijo. Candy por otro lado derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, tenía al fin a su bebe en sus brazos pero tuvo que entregárselo a las enfermeras para que hicieran lo conveniente con su bebe y en un rato más lo traerían para darle de comer. El doctor pidió a Terry salir de la habitación para hacer a candy. Antes de salir Terry le dio un enorme beso en la frente a candy cargado de mucho cariño, amor y admiración y en un susurro le dijo "eres la mujer más valiente del mundo, te amo". Candy al escuchar esas palabras le regalo una bella sonrisa y le dijo "gracias por no dejarme sola, siempre te estaré agradecida". Cuando Terry salió tenia lagrimas apoderándose de su rostro, se dirigió a la sala de espera donde ya estaban todos reunidos, quienes rápidamente se incorporaron para empezar con el cuestionamiento.

-Terry, Terry como esta candy (dorothy acelerada)

-Terry como esta, habla… (un desesperado stear sin darle tiempo a responder)

-si me dan tiempo les respondo a todos (limpiándose discretamente el rostro)

-Terry ya nació? (un animado Anthony)

-Terry contesta a nuestras preguntas (archie viéndolo a los ojos)

-si ya nació! (emocionado) es un hermoso varoncito

Todos al escuchar la afirmación de Terry se alegraron, lo abrazaron y felicitaron como si él fuera realmente el padre del bebe. El sin pensarlo gustosamente acepto las felicitaciones pues no negaba sentirse emocionado.

Después de varia horas por fin pudieron todos ver a candy y al pequeño dylan (como lo llamarían) todos estaban emocionados y anonados con el nuevo integrante de la familia, pues todos compartían esa gran felicidad. Terry se quedó toda la noche cuidando a candy, no quería dejarla sola ningún instante.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En chicago las cosas iban diferentes albert había recibido una notificación de que la tarjeta de su esposa había estado sobre cargado, había gastado miles de dólares y no tenía idea para que, al principio trato de pensar positivamente que había sido por cosas del bebe o algún evento de caridad, pero al ver el estado de cuenta de sus compras quedo sumamente indignado y muy molesto, pues él podía darle todo lo que ella quisiera pero el había sido educado para valorar, apreciar y proteger lo que tienen.

Llego a la mansión en busca de su bella esposa para hablar serenamente con ella pues ya se había calmado, pero su sorpresa fue que al llegar su esposa estaba indicándole a los sirvientes sacar la ropa que estaba ya empaquetada en enormes cajas.

-Allison amor que haces? (buscando respuesta)

-amor viniste temprano! Que alegría! (abrazándolo)

-si princesa pero que haces?

-saco todo lo que ya no me sirve, no quiero que el cuarto sea un chiquero (con cara de asco)

-pe… pero esa ropa es nueva algunas ni siquiera las has usado

-pero ya pasaron de moda (poniendo cara de indignación)

-Allison creo que debes limitarte a comprar cosas innecesarias, hoy me a llegado tu estado de cuenta y…

-hay algún problema con eso? (sin dejarlo terminar)

-sí, que no puedes gastar tanto por cosas que no utilizas, podrías utilizar ese dinero de manera provechosa como donarlo a alguna campaña

-estás loco? (solito de golpe) por que le regalaría mi dinero a esos muertos de hambre

-Allison (a punto de perder la calma que le costaba mantener) ante dios todos somos iguales y sé que si ayudas a los demás te sentirás bien contigo misma para que derrochar el dinero en algo que no usaras o servirá, mejor hacer algo positivo con el no crees?

-no, no creo como tampoco puedo creer que MI esposo este haciendo esto solo por dinero (molesta)

-yo solo quiero que seas más consciente

-no puedo creer que hagas esto con todo el dinero que tenemos

-si tenemos mucho, pero el dinero se puede acabar y…

-pero no pasara por que nuestra fortuna es muy grande

-eso no significa que nos demos la libertad de malgastarla, porque no solo es mía también están las fortunas personales de mi sobrino y mi tía. (Alzando la voz)

-si claro y a mí me haces pasar el ridículo solo por unos cuantos pesos (fingiendo que estaba a punto de llorar)

-Allison no quiero que te pongas así yo solo..

-solo nada William y deja esto así yo misma te devolveré tu tarjetita si tanto quieres que no gaste nada (poniéndose en marcha y dejándolo ahí parado)

Allison al llegar a su habitación cerro con un gran portazo y se echó a llorar por la supuesta humillación que albert le hizo. Mientras albert trataba de controlarse para no armar otro escándalo y también por el bien de su esposa y su bebe así que decidió volver a su empresa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Candy al despertar sintió un delicioso aroma que le inundaba los sentidos, sin abrir los ojos se sentó en la cama, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pero al ver a su alrededor quedo impactada con lo que veía, habían 12 arreglos florales por toda la habitación, globos a los costados de su cama y 2 enormes y suaves peluches, enseguida busco a Terry pero el ya no estaba solo había una nota encima del pequeño buro del hospital.

**Querida pecosa.**

**Espero que la sorpresa te haya gustado es espacialmente para ti y para él bebe, espero lo disfrutes, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites. Te amo.**

**Tuyo siempre**

**Terry Grandchester**

Apenas termino de leer la pequeña nota dio un gran suspiro y con ojos soñadores se dijo "Terry te prometo que seremos una familia y seremos muy felices".

**continuara...**


	23. Chapter 23 NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS-**

Paso un mes demasiado rápido, albert cada vez se veía peor que nunca, se veía acabado y las constantes ojeras debajo de su linda mirada se notaban frecuentemente. Las cosas en su mansión iban de mal a peor pues tener que lidiar con su esposa no era tanto como cuando su tía regreso de gran viaje y ahora las cosas se le complicaban.

Estaba sentado en su gran silla pero mirando la ciudad por el gran ventanal estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho el sonido del teléfono sonando, lo único que pensaba es en aquella mujer, si aquella mujer que era la dueña de su corazón y sus pensamientos, ala que no podía olvidar por más que quisiera e hiciera todo para olvidarla, sentía sus caricias tan frescas por cada parte de su cuerpo. Le era imposible no pensar en las veces que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, todo parecía tan reciente como si el tiempo no pasara, como si todo fue solo una horrible pesadilla donde tuvieron que separarse. Pero a quien engañaba todo era real, todo se le hacía tan doloroso al volver a la realidad.

Mientras albert se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad.

-WILLIAM! (exclamo un aturdido George)

-que pasa George porque…

-no hay tiempo William tienes que ir al hospital yo terminare tu trabajo

-pero que pasa por que… (Viéndose interrumpido nuevamente)

-tu esposa se puso muy mal y la han llevado al hospital de chicago, la señora elroy esta con ella.

Sin pensarlo y temiendo lo peor albert salió como un rayo de su oficina rumbo al hospital. 15 minutos después el entraba agitado al hospital y al verla sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ella para preguntar qué es lo que le pasaba a su esposa, estaba muy nervioso sentía una sensación de amargura, sentía que su bebe estaba en peligro y es que sin que nadie se lo dijera el podía sentirlo.

Albert trato de entrar a la habitación donde atendían a su esposa pero no le fue permitido, en cambio se paseaba por el pasillo del hospital desesperado, iba y venia sin parar. Cuando vio que el doctor salía para dar noticias, sin dudarlo corrió hasta a él olvidando todo a su paso.

-señor Andrew muchas felicidades es una hermosa niña (palmeándole suavemente el hombro)

-ya na.. Nació (dijo perplejo)

-sí. Fue todo un éxito no hubo complicaciones, fue un parto natural (decía amablemente el doctor)

-pero ella aun no cumplía las 7 semanas, no puede ser (perplejo)

-señor Andrew creo que están equivocados, de acuerdo al examen rápido que le practicamos a su esposa cuando llego, ella ya había cumplido los 9 meses solo se atrasó por 2 días (doctor cambiando su ánimo por uno serio)

-pero…

-William pero que haces, debería estar feliz porque tu hija al fin nación (elroy interviniendo para que pasara desapercibido la diferencia de meses del embarazo de Allison)

-así es señora elroy. Señor William felicitaciones (retirándose)

Horas más tarde albert pudo entrar a ver a su esposa y bebe. Estaba feliz por el nacimiento de su bebe pero su sorpresa fue al ver a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-William es hermosa (decía una orgullosa elroy)

-verdad que si señora elroy (Allison nerviosamente por que podía ver que no se parecía nada a ella y mucho menos a albert)

-así es hija, pero deja de llamarme señora, soy tu tía.

Albert que tenía a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos solo pensaba "tiene ojos negros y no son como los de su mama y mucho menos míos, su cabello es castaño, su piel es blanca como la de su mama, pero no se parece nada a mí. Pero no puedo decir nada si no compruebo mis sospechas pero al final esta pequeña angelita no tiene la culpa" pensaba mientras miraba a la pequeña tiernamente entre sus brazos. Sin querer miro a su tía de reojo y es que presentía que algo el ocultaba y haría todo para descubrirlo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto una rubia y un castaño estaban en su "mejor momento" estaban felices por el nuevo integrante de la familia, el pequeño dylan era la luz de su familia y es que todos querían estar con el, todos querían abrazarlo. Nadie quería separarse del pequeño y en especial los 4 jóvenes apuestos (archie, stear, Anthony y Terry) que cada que tenían oportunidad se peleaban por cuidar al pequeño dylan y de llenarlo de regalos.

-vaya mi pequeño príncipe es afortunado de tener unos tíos tan consentidores y amorosos (juguetonamente) y también de tener un papa único (mirando a Terry)

-claro que si candy, yo seré su tio favorito

-stear no alardees que yo lo seré

-me parece archie que tú y stear solo hablan por hablar, porque está claro que yo seré su tio favorito (haciendo reír a todos)

Después de una tarde maravillosa Anthony y Terry aprovecharon que los demás estaban en la habitación de candy por el pequeño dylan, para encerrarse a hablar en el despacho.

-Terry cuando le diremos a candy la verdad?

-(suspirando) el consejo convocara a los clanes en agosto y me parece que sería mejor decirle todo a candy para que esté preparada y también a el

-creo que es perfecto así tenemos tiempo para buscar la manera de decirles y lo tomen tranquilamente.

-si (tristemente)

-que pasa Terry? No te parece bien la idea (Anthony notando la tristeza en su voz)

-no, no es eso. Lo que pasa…

-tienes miedo a que mi tio se entere del pequeño dylan

-si (bajando la cabeza) pero creo que es mejor que él se entere

-te entiendo. Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo

-pero…

-pero no te preocupa eso verdad o me equivoco?

-no… tengo miedo a que candy vuelva con el

-no quisiera decirte esto pero es algo que no puedes descartar y lo sabes

-lose y sé que si llegara a pasar lo aceptaría porque sé que sería su felicidad, no me importa perderla pero quiero verla feliz (con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas acumuladas)

-pero también puede quedarse a tu lado… ella está cada vez más distinta contigo, en su mirada se ve un brillo especial cada vez que estas con ella.

-no niego que nuestra relación a mejorado y me siento muy bien con ella y el pequeño dylan en verdad los amo

-entonces deja de pensar en cosas malas y mejor goza esos hermosos momentos a lado de ellos, porque de algo si estoy seguro candy está empezando a quererte más de la cuenta y creo que hasta tal vez a amarte.

-tienes razón luchare por ella pero hare las cosas bien (con una gran sonrisa)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en la habitación de candy se encontraban stear y archie platicando amenamente mientras el pequeño dylan dormía.

-candy y entonces dejaras que Terry le dé su apellido a dylan?

-si (respondió segura)

-me parece perfecto

-pensé que ustedes se molestarían por mi decisión

-claro que no gatita él se ha ganado ese derecho y es una buena persona además Terry los adora a los dos

-lose por eso he decidido eso

-candy… (Interrumpió stear con una mirada seria)

-dime?

-le contaras sobre su verdadero padre, cuando el crezca (mirando al pequeño dylan)

-stear! (exclamo sorprendida) claro que si yo no le ocultare nada a mi pequeño príncipe pero creo que a un no es el momento

-te entiendo (con voz melancólica)

-stear albert conocerá a su hijo pero no puedo ir con el ahora así como así porque él también tiene una familia y sinceramente quiero que mi bebe sea feliz, que tenga un padre con el que pueda compartir maravillosos momentos, que tenga una familia unidad y en estos momentos tu tio no está para hacer eso, pero en cambio las cosas pasaron y un gran hombre está a mi lado y sé que él lo ama aunque no sea su hijo de sangre, EL LO AMA! Entiendes… no puedo destruir un hogar por mi egoísmo. (Lagrimas asomándose)

-te entiendo candy discúlpame no quería ofenderte… y tienes razón! Mi tio no puede darle lo que el pequeño dylan se merece y sé que Terry lo amara tanto como te ama a ti.

-gatita (archie interrumpiéndolos) cuando le dirás a Terry lo que estas empezando a sentir por él?

-si por mi fuera iría corriendo a decírselo pero la verdad tengo miedo… si miedo a que no me crea (con la mirada triste)

-candy pero que cosas dices, gatita Terry te adora solo tienes que ver la cara que pone cada vez que te mira.

-si candy él te ama (guiñándole) y saberlo lo hará muy feliz

-está bien tratare de decírselo hoy o tal vez mañana o tal vez en un mes (juguetonamente)

-vamos pequeña tienes que decirla la verdad a Terry!

Estaban encerrados en su plática que no notaron cuando Anthony y Terry llegaron y escucharon lo último que dijo stear y dejándolos petrificados en sus lugares les dijo.

-y de que verdad me tengo que enterar? (Terry curioso por lo mencionado)

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos (stear sacando a todos y llevándose al pequeño dylan con ellos para darles más intimidad)

Mientras tanto candy no podía ni darle la cara a Terry sentía como si le hubiesen movido la tierra y es que sentía unos nervios de punta al punto de que sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba, estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido. Sabía que albert era el gran amor de su vida pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Terry era muy diferente sentía que cada minuto que pasaba a su lado el cariño que sentía por el crecía más y más. Y como no quererlo si la trataba como a una Reina pero más allá de ello a su lado se sentía especial, sentía que toda la tristeza que albergaba su corazón desaparecía, sentía que su mundo desparecía y a su lado se sentía protegida. Terry se acercó a ella lentamente quedando tan solo a un metro de distancia esperando la respuesta de ella pero tal parecía que candy no podía emitir palabra alguna. Trato de acercarse más a ella pero su sorpresa fue cuando ella de pronto voltio y sin esperarlo lo beso.

Candy aprisiono sus labios con los de Terry, sin pensar en nada mas le dio un lento y tierno beso que duro por muchos minutos, cuando el aire empezó a faltarles se separaron tan solo por unos segundos pues al encontrarse sus miradas sabían que querían más que solo un simple beso, sin dudarlo esta vez Terry la tomo por la cintura acercándola más hacia él y dando un beso lleno de amor que poco a poco subió de tono, el calor del momento se apoderaba de los dos. El beso se fue tornando más apasionado y más profundo, los dos estaban perdidos en su mundo que nos e dieron cuenta como llegaron a la cama. Terry estaba debajo de candy mientras ella intensificaba más el beso el acariciaba su pequeña espalda con movimientos suaves y pasando sus dedos por su suave cuello. Mientras tanto candy lo tomaba por su largo cabello castaño de una manera tan tierna que lo hacía vibrar y erizar con tal solo ese delicado toque.

Los dos habían olvidado todo a su alrededor sin pensar en nada estaban perdidos en ese gran momento y ese beso que se había convertido más en un juego de caricias. Estaban perdidos en su mundo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe obligándolos voltear y quedar hechos de piedra por que habían sido descubiertos infraganti y ninguno de los dos reaccionaba más que para separarse y sonrojarse por completo, y es que la posición en la que estaban era muy comprometedora.

Por otro lado stear había entrado con una enorme sonrisa pues la puerta estaba sin seguro pero al abrir la puerta y encontrarlos de esa manera su sonrisa desapareció y su cuerpo quedo estático sin poder emitir palabra alguna…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia chicas ya estamos cerca de que candy descubra todo sobre su familia y el reencuentro con albert. Gracias por sus reviews preciosas! Saludos.

AleMo, Liovana, Jenny, tiny12, Delhia gracias chicas!

**continuara...**


	24. Chapter 24 UN PASADO DOLOROSO

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**-UN PASADO DOLOROSO-**

Después del penoso incidente entre Terry, candy y stear las cosas mejoraron pues decidieron olvidar lo sucedido. Un mes más pasaba rápidamente, Terry e había dado su apellido al pequeño dylan y candy estaba feliz por ello aunque sabía que tal vez las cosas se complicarían cuando albert supiera sobre su hijo. No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa ya que el consejo había convocado a una reunión en donde estarían presentes los 3 jóvenes Andrew y eso la ponía más nerviosa porque no sabía el motivo por el que ellos tenían que estar presentes.

-tranquila pequeña (abrazándola por detrás)

-Terry siento algo extraño, es que no entiendo por qué tienen que estar presentes los chicos, se supone que solo los rotson formamos parte del consejo y…

-tal vez es algo importante

-eso creo (pensativa)

Después de varios minutos entraron al gran salón de juntas en donde había una enorme mesa en la que ya se encontraban todos los integrantes del consejo. Candy se sentó en la punta derecha de la gran mesa mientras a su lado estaba Terry y a lado de él estaban los 3 jóvenes Andrew. Había una gran tensión que se podía tocar literalmente. Así que para poner fin al incomodo momento y empezar con la junta el señor kidman tomo la palabra.

-buenos días a todos, antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por estar aquí, sé que tienen muchas responsabilidades por eso pienso hacer todo esto de manera rápida y concreta y que todos puedan comprender, ya que es por un motivo muy importante. (Todos asintieron con la cabeza) pues entonces daré inicio. Sé que todos esperan a que la señorita rotson tome posesión de su lugar en el consejo como la presidenta del clan rotson, pero hay algo que debe saber señorita (dirigiendo su mirada a candy) ustedes no puede tomar posesión de dicho cargo, ya que… usted no es la heredera universal de la fortuna rotson, la fortuna ha sido dividida en 2 partes como su padre estipulo dejando protegidos a sus dos hijos… (Dejándolos perplejos por la noticia)

-pero que dice señor kidman (se puso de pie de golpe candy al escuchar lo último) mi padre no… no soy hija única

-señorita no se altere antes de hablar me gustaría que escuchara todo…

-señor kidman solo quiero que sepa que mi padre fue siempre un hombre honesto (furiosa pensando que se trataba de su hijo fuera de matrimonio)

-señorita candy tenga por seguro que todos sabemos eso y no dudaremos nunca de su padre pero por favor es necesario que escuche todo y se entere de la verdad (invitándola a tomar asiento de nuevo)

Les decía que (el señor kidman prosiguiendo con lo dicho) la fortuna fue divida para los dos hijos del señor "Dylan Lex rotson" que son la señorita "candy rotson White" y el señor "Dylan Alexander rotson White". Sé que ahorita muchos no entienden pero me gustaría que el señor grandchester tome la palabra ya que a él se le ha encargado la investigación previa sobre la identidad y búsqueda del joven dylan (dándole la palabra a Terry quien se encontraba sumamente nervioso ya que era algo complicado). Terry se puso de pie para empezar con su explicación pero antes le dio una tierna mirada a candy pidiéndole que escuche y trate de analizar y aceptar lo que iba a decir. Candy al entender lo que con la mirada le decía, asintió y guardo silencio prestando toda la atención posible. Mientras que Anthony en silencio miro a sus dos primos y después devolvió la mirada a Terry.

Terry al tomar la palabra tomo una gran bocanada de aire (pues la necesitaba).

-antes de empezar me gustaría de igual forma agradecer su tiempo, sé que hasta este punto mi esposa, los jóvenes Andrew que el día de hoy nos acompañan tienen muchas preguntas pero todas serán respondidas. Su presencia es sumamente importante para poder revelar la gran verdad que incumbe al clan rotson y Andrew (viendo a los 3 jóvenes) así que proseguiré a contarles brevemente una historia de tras de todo esto. (Respirando profundamente nuevamente) todos piensan que los señores rotson solo tuvieron una hija, es decir mi esposa, pero no saben que antes de que candy naciera tuvo otro hijo "un varón" que como ya les explico el señor kidman "dylan Alexander rotson White", si él es el primer hijo de los señores rotson. Hace mucho tiempo los dos clanes más importantes tenían una gran amistad, los Andrew y los rotson eran muy unidos. El señor rotson tenía un acuerdo matrimonial con la señora Sara leegan (dejando a los 3 Andrew pálidos y asombrados) que fue pactado por ambas familias pero la amistad cuando el señor rotson decidió romper el compromiso, él se había enamorado de la señora White, de una gran enfermera del hospital de chicago, como bien saben ese amor rompía con todos los protocolos de sociedad, asi que ambas familias se opusieron pero al descubrir que la señora White estaba embarazada la familia rotson no podía negarse y mucho menos dejar desprotegido al futuro HEREDERO de la fortuna familiar. Los padres del señor rotson decidieron apoyar a su hijo y ahí fue cuando la guerra entre familias empezó, ya que la señora elroy no podía aceptarlo era una burla lo que estaban haciéndole a una de las mejores familias de américa y era algo abominable ya que quedarían mal parados ante la sociedad. Cuando el rompimiento del compromiso matrimonial se terminó la señora elroy que era la presidente del consejo Andrew en ese entonces decidió romper por completo todos los lazos de amistad y negocios con los rotson provocándoles una gran caída a las empresas rotson. Por mucho tiempo no supimos de ellos o al menos eso creíamos porque al parecer ellos estaban siguiendo los pasos de la familia rotson. Después de unos meses y del nacimiento del heredero todo marchaba normalmente tan bien que parecía un sueño, si pero un sueño que se convertiría en una espantosa pesadilla pues al mes de nacido el joven dylan fue secuestrado en una intercepción a la señora White dejándola inconsciente junto con el chofer que la llevaba. Cuando ella despertó se dio cuenta que se llevaron a su pequeño bebe (en ese entonces candy lloraba y empezaba a entender todo y lo peor el sufrimiento de sus padres) ella no recordaba nada, no les vio el rostro, después de lo sucedido se contrató a un gran grupo de los mejores investigadores de américa para buscar al joven dylan. Meses más tarde la señora White volvió a quedar embarazada pero tomando precauciones cambiaron de residencia y se fueron a Inglaterra temiendo que les pasara lo mismo. Durante los años que estuvieron en Inglaterra seguían las investigaciones y búsquedas del pequeño dylan pero no tenían pistas. Después de más de 8 años de búsqueda y de 7 años del nacimiento de la hija de los rotson, fueron convocados a una reunión con el consejo para planear la presentación de la pequeña candy a la sociedad, pero nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería. Ese día parecía normal y no teníamos sospechas de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir pero al parecer los enemigos de la familia estaban preparados para el ataque final y era sacarlos del camino pero para siempre. Esa noche un auto los siguió y los ataco haciéndolos caer a un enorme barranco cobrando la vida de dos personas buenas (mirando hacia candy que lloraba a mares y los 3 jóvenes Andrew cabizbajos y confundidos porque aún no entendían por qué era de mucha influencia su presencia). Después de algunos años terminaron con las investigaciones sin respuesta alguna.

-entonces tengo un hermano? (alterada) y no pudieron encontrarlo… PERO QUIEN FUE (AL BORDE DEL DESCONTROL)

-espera pequeña, aun no termino por favor (regalándole una tierna mirada para calmarla)

-candy cuando me hablaron del compromiso matrimonial entre tú y yo, la verdad estaba feliz pero igual desconcertado, no quería obligarte a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad y sobre todo por todo el daño que te hice pero mi padre me dijo algo que muchos no saben. Mi padre ayudo al tuyo con sus investigaciones, cuando decidieron abortar las investigaciones por el clan rotson mi padre decidió cumplir una promesa que le hizo a tu padre y era encontrar a tu hermano a "dylan Alexander rotson" razón por la cual se hizo el acuerdo matrimonial, él estuvo por mucho tiempo investigando hasta que por fin dio con el paradero del heredero rotson. Cuando él me dijo y me mostro todo lo relacionado con la investigación no lo podía creer quede realmente asombrado, pero al ver a la familia relacionada con esto mi rencor a los Andrew creció más, y más el saber que estabas enamorada con uno de ellos, con uno de la familia que se robó a tu hermano y que le hizo tanto daño a tu familia.

-QUE! (GRITARON LOS JOVENES HERMANOS Y LA PELI RUBIA)

-tranquilos (Anthony haciéndoles señas con las manos para que escucharan todo)

-cuando decidimos ir por ti para pactar el compromiso fue con un objetivo, que supieras toda la verdad antes de relacionarte mas con la familia ANDREW", después de nuestro matrimonio aun no salía de mi asombro teníamos que decirte pero yo tenía que estar completamente seguro de que todo fuera cierto así que decidí investigar por mi propia cuenta y lo que menos me esperaba era la llegada de un Andrew con nosotros "Anthony" al principio dude pero decidí contarle ya que a lo mejor podría darnos pistas y confirmar que realmente tu hermano estaba con los Andrew. Al principio los dos estábamos abrumados y teníamos la esperanza de que fuera un error o tal vez fueran participes indirectamente pero después de meses de investigación Anthony descubrió algo que realmente nos impactó y que fue duro para el saber de lo que su familia sería capaz solo por el prestigio de su familia, si era capaz de destruir a otra familia para desquitarse de los sucedido. Por eso Anthony decidió mantener su paradero en secreto…

-quieres decir que los Andrew son los culpables de la muerte de mis padre! (candy de pie con las manos empuñadas, mientras stear y archie estaban congelados) y… y de la desaparición de mi hermano.

-pequeña quisiera decir que no pero la investigación dice lo contrario (volteando hacia Anthony para que le entregara la carpeta) en esa carpeta esta todo lo que investigamos…

-y dónde está mi hermano… (Pregunto secamente)

-tranquila, tu hermano está vivo, y esta con los Andrew

-QUE!

-tranquila Anthony te explicara esa parte, ya que el descubrió quien es tu hermano (tomando asiento y tomándole la mano para que se tranquilizara)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**LIOVANA preciosa gracias por seguir la historia y veremos que pasa con albert! (: saludos**

**continuara...**


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

-candy antes que nada me gustaría que te relajaras y lo mismo para ustedes (refiriendo su atención a sus dos primos que estaban completamente pálidos)

-está bien… (Dio un suspiro para reforzar el autocontrol que ya no tenía)

-stear… archie antes de sacar conclusiones y escuchen por favor (les dijo con tono suplicante y nervioso mientras los miraba fijamente)

-si (respondieron al unísono)

Mientras Anthony tomaba aire los 3 jóvenes morían de la curiosidad de saber la verdad. La rubia quería saber quién de los Andrew era su hermano, que por un momento pensó en Anthony por el cabello rubio pero después la imagen de albert paso por su cabello y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho pero rápidamente agito la cabeza de un lado al otro para olvidar esos malos pensamientos y escuchar lo Anthony revelaría. Por otro lado los dos hermanos estaban sumamente nerviosos los dos se sentían frustrados de saber que alguno de ellos podría no ser un Andrew si no un rotson pero la pregunta persistía. En el fondo de su corazón los dos deseaban y gritaban silenciosamente que deberían ser el hermano de candy, si de tan noble mujer a la que todos adoraban y querían, pero aun no sabían quién era y eso les ponía los nervios de punta.

-hace unos meses Terry y yo iniciamos la investigación que ya les platico. Candy se que no hay manera de justificar a mi familia, se que estas muy enojada con lo que acabas de enterar pero pido que porfavor no nos cierres las puertas de tu hogar y nos quites tu valiosa amistad por que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos lo que la tia elroy fue capaz de eso me gustaría pedirte perdón a nombre toda mi familia, se que con un perdón no devolveremos el tiempo ni el daño que se le provoco a tu familia, pero lo hago de corazón por que no todos los Andrew somos como ella.

-anthony yo no los culpo a ustedes… ustedes han sido muy generosos conmigo, pero… tu tia tiene que pagar por todo lo malo que hizo (mientras enlazaba sus manos y agachaba su cabeza)

-te entiendo…

-Anthony por favor dinos quien es el hermano de candy … no le des más vueltas al asunto

-está bien (tomando nuevamente asiento) esta demás decir esto pero en verdad eres muy afortunado de tener a una hermana como candy (dirigiéndose a sus primos viendo como su rostro se ponía más blanco que una hoja blanca) solo te pido que no odies a tus padres que entiendas que ellos no sabían nada, la tía elroy decidió entregarte a ellos porque tu madre no podía tener hijos… por mucho tiempo trato de quedar embarazada pero tal parecía que era estéril y no se podía hacer nada, así que para sanar el dolor de tus padres decidió entregarte…

-Anthony quién de nosotros dos es hermano e candy (stear exaltado por que empezaba a entender) por qué es obvio que por algo estamos aquí

-Anthony dímelo por favor (candy perdiendo la paciencia)

-candy…

-Anthony por favor necesito saber (con ojos de súplica)

-está bien candy, STEAR es tu hermano…

La reacción de todos quedo de más en ese momento solo las miradas de la rubia y el pelinegro se congelaron mirándose mutuamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, ninguno de los dos proyectaba palabra alguna bastaba con ese largo y fuerte abrazo que se dedicaron con tanto cariño, con tanto amor, y es que ahora todo tenía sentido para ambos, el hecho de que el la conociera tan bien a pesar del poco tiempo, el que ella confiara en él, todo empezaba a tomar camino, antes de saber la verdad ya tenían una conexión inexplicables para todos y ahora entendían por qué, porque eran hermanos. Si hermanos de corazón, hermanos de sangre. Estaban absortos en su mundo de reencuentro cuando una triste y apenas audible voz se escuchó y rompió el encanto de ese momento, pues era archie quien se sentía muy triste porque nunca se imaginó eso y porque por otro lado persistía una pregunta en su mente.

-entonces si mama era estéril, quienes son mis padres?

-archie hay algo que no termine por contar, después de que entregaron a stear a tus padres tu madre quedo embarazada 6 meses después (dijo Anthony conmovido y entendiendo la actitud de su joven primo)

-archie ellos siempre serán nuestros padres, ellos nos cuidaron y tú siempre serás mi hermano (stear abrazándolo fuertemente mientras candy se les unía, todos estaban a punto de romper en lágrimas pues era un momento conmovedor)

Después de ese momento candy abrazo fuertemente a stear, archie, Anthony y Terry pues eran sus cuatro paladines a quienes quería mucho y les estaba agradecida enormemente por ayudarla a descubrir una VERDAD que jamás se imaginó y que tal vez si no fuera por Terry y Anthony jamás hubiese descubierto. La emoción que la rubia sentía no cabía y es que muchas veces soñó con tener hermanos para no sentirse tan solita y hoy se le devolvía algo que hace mucho se le fue arrebatado.

-jóvenes rotson

-que pasa señor kidman?

-señorita en 6 meses nos reuniremos con los Andrew y eso quiere decir que debemos tomar una decisión, así que si no es mucho pedir (dirigiendo su mirada a Terry, archie y Anthony) me gustaría que habláramos a solas con el consejo, joven Alexander y usted .

Los tres jóvenes entendieron y salieron rumbo a la oficina principal donde se encontraba dorothy con el pequeño dylan en brazos, los tres se sentían aun algo confundidos o más bien con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Pero al ver al pequeño todo ese malestar se les borro por completo, Terry rápidamente se acercó a dorothy para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos, a pesar de su sonrisa su rostro denotaba tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para los dos jóvenes.

-Terry, porque esa cara? (Anthony sirviéndose un whisky)

-es que… tengo miedo (mientras miraba los tiernos ojitos del pequeño dylan) tengo miedo que el día que candy y albert se vean…

-te entiendo (se apresuró a responder archie) pero sabes que tarde o temprano eso pasara

-lose pero no soportaría perderla de nuevo

-ella te ama (Anthony tratando de animarlo)

-pero a él lo ama más… yo sé que él es el amor de su vida y ese lugar jamás lo ocupare y antes de mi pongo la felicidad de ella y seré capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verla bien, de verla feliz… lo tengo claro pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

-Terry te entiendo más de lo que imaginas… no puedo decirte que no me alegraría que mi tio y ella volvieran pero todo este tiempo has demostrado ser una buena persona, amigo, esposo y padre. Pero debes estar consciente que la decisión solamente la tomara candy, ella decidirá lo que crea correcto y ante ello no podremos hacer nada… candy ahora te ama y yo creo que debes valorar eso y aprovechar a compartir todo el tiempo que estéis juntos. Además para que ellos se vuelvan a ver falta mucho tiempo y esa es tu ventaja, solo te pido que la hagas muy feliz porque se lo merece, ya ha sufrido mucho así que lucha por ella.

-gracias archie (limpiando con el dorso de su mano una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla)

Dos horas más tarde stear y candy se incorporaron con ellos, al verlos se pusieron de pie para preguntar sobre lo que hablaron con el consejo pero los dos ahora hermanos decidieron no decir nada al respecto hasta su debido tiempo. Asi que dispusieron a irse y descansar ya que había sido un dia lleno de alegrías pero también muy agotador.

De esta manera pasaron los días y stear y candy se estaban preparando para ocupar el lugar correspondiente en las empresas rotson pero todo se mantenía en secreto, la identidad de stear "Alexander" y el pequeño dylan aun sería un secreto por su seguridad. Pero que muy pronto cambiaria.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-poco más de un mes desde el nacimiento de su pequeña hija "kristen" albert estaba peor que nunca con su esposa, la susodicha Allison no hacía nada, no atendía a la pequeña y muchas veces llegaba a altas horas de la noche sin importarle su esposo y su hija. Albert estaba furioso por la actitud de su esposa, ya no aguantaba más la situación que vivía, siempre tratando de ser sereno de entenderla pero ella hacia todo lo contrario, las discusiones iban en aumento y eso lo frustraba, muchas veces quería no regresar a la mansión pero una razón poderosa le decía en su mente y corazón que tenía que regresar. Si, su pequeña hija kristen y es que la adoraba y la amaba, aunque ya sabía que no era su hija pues Allison lo había aceptado unos días después de su salida del hospital.

FLASHBACK

-William déjame explicarte… yo no quería engañare pero..

-ahórrate por favor tus explicaciones, dime pensabas que no me daría cuenta?

-si pero (con lágrimas y cara de chiquita buena) no tuve alternativa

-si tuviste, pudiste habérmelo dicho

-yo no te dije nada porque yo quería que mi bebe tuviera un padre (mintiendo)

-Allison quien es el padre de kristen?

-William no quiero hablar de esto (dándole la espalda pensando en santa mentira que le diría para que no la dejara)

-creo que merezco saber la verdad

Poco a poco Allison se acercó a la cuna para tomar a la pequeña en brazos mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y es que era tan gran actriz que conmovió a albert.

-el me abandono cuando le dije que estaba embarazada… (Fingiendo una gran desolación)

-pero…

-William por favor no hablemos de esto, no quiero traer sufrimiento de nuevo, si… si tú quieres me voy esta misma noche con mi hija (mirándolo directo a los ojos porque sabía que era su debilidad) yo… no quería mentirte yo en verdad te amo pero soy capaz de renunciar a ti por que se que lo que hice estuvo mal

-Allison yoo…

-no digas más William (dejando a la bebe en la cuna dispuesta a empezar a empacar para reforzar su actuación) hoy mismo me voy con mi hija

-pero que dices Allison yo… PERDONAME (dando un fuerte suspiro y caminando hacia ella para abrazarla) yo soy un tonto perdóname no debí juzgarte y por la pequeña kristen no e preocupes yo la amare como a mi propia hija, porque eso es MI HIJA (sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Albert sentía que había llegado a su límite ya no soportaba un minuto más a lado de Allison porque lo asfixiaba y peor aun cuando su tía y ella estaban juntas no hacían más que reclamarle un millón de cosas, pero ya era hora de poner las cosas en su lugar y en orden, trato de ser amable y por supuesto un caballero pero eso no había funcionado así que con todo el dolor de su corazón la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-William pero que significa esto? (con los ojos bien abiertos sosteniendo un documento)

-Allison léelo para que tú misma te enteres

-ya lo he leído y dime quién diablos te crees para decidir esto tu solo

-pues me creo William albert Andrew que no he sido más que un tonto por soportarte tanto (contesto furioso)

-tienes razón y espero que estés consciente de que no volverás a ver a tu hija.. Digo a mi hija kristen

-que dices? Ella es mi hija… ante la ley es mi hija

-di lo que quieras pero puedo probar que no eres su padre biológico y el que nos está dejando eres tú, no nosotras, así que decide (con una sonrisa de medio lado maliciosa)

-Allison yoo…

-tú quieres el divorcio William, pues listo te lo daré pero no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a kristen me la llevare a Londres

-no… ella es mi hija y quiero que este conmigo

-pues depende de ti , olvídate de esa tontería de divorciarnos si en verdad quieres mucho a kristen como dices o…

-está bien! (resignado por que en verdad quería a su pequeña bebe) yo anulare todo eso pero no te lleves a mi hija

-está bien William

Los días para el rubio siguen mal pero se sentía muy mal porque no podía hacer nada con respecto a su familia y peor a un cargar con las responsabilidades de su empresa y lo único bueno es que su graduación oficial seria dentro de tres semanas. Pero en sus pensamientos siempre aparecía una hermosa rubia, que sin proponérselo terminaba cubierto en lágrimas por imaginarse una vida junto a ella porque tal vez sería diferente, si tan solo la hubiese escuchado si tan solo no hubieses pasado lo que paso aquella noche, mil veces deseo que todo fuese un sueño pero volvía a caer a la realidad, mil veces deseo volver a sentir su piel con la suya, de ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, de verla a ella junto a el pero todo terminaba solo en ilusiones.

George se sentía muy mal por el joven de verlo tan agobiado y deprimido así que decidió mandar a llamar a sus sobrinos para que pudieran ayudarlo y así traerle un poco de paz y felicidad pero también sentía temor de que ellos no aceptaran venir por todo lo sucedido, pero esperaba que todo saliera como el planeaba, todo con tal de ver a William bien se decía a sí mismo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-candy en que piensas? Desde ayer que estas muy distraída

-stear yo…

-estas asi por la invitación de annie y Paty o me equivoco (dándole un tierno beso al pequeño dylan)

-si (agachando la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos)

-hermanita por favor si quieres puedo decirles que estas muy ocupada y ellas lo entenderán

-stear yo… (con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) no quiero ir, pero… debo ir, porque quiero ver a albert (soltó de golpe)

-aun no lo olvidas verdad

-yo no creo poder olvidarlo (caminando hacia su ventana para ver el cielo estrellado) pero necesito verlo, aclarar todo solo así podre dejarlo ir por completo

-estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

-Si (llevando una mano a su pecho) solo asi podre entregarme por completo a Terry, el no merece esto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**YINI: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW..**

**NIDIA: NO ME LO TOMO A MAL AL CONTRARIO ES BIEN ACEPTADO TU COMENTARIO POR QUE ME AYUDARA A MEJORAR Y ENTIENDO QUE SEA DESESPERANTE PERO COMO DICES CADA ESCRITOR TIENE SU MANERA DE PRESENTAR SU HISTORIA, EN MI CASO COMO LES HE DICHO A LAS DEMAS ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER ALGO DIFERENTE, UNA PERSONA NO PUEDE SER PERFECTA Y TODOS COMENTEMOS ERRORES ES POR ESO QUE HE CAMBIADO UN POCO LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES Y EN CUANTO A LA TRAMA TODO LLEVA UNA SECUENCIA Y NO PUEDO ADELANTARME CON LOS CAPITULOS POR QUE HAY UN PATRON AL MENOS PARA MI . Y POR ULTIMO RESPONDIENDO EN CUANTO A LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CANDY HACIA TERRY QUICE LLEVARLO MAS A LA REALIDAD POR QUE MUCHAS VECES IDEALIZAMOS A LAS PERSONAS POR LO QUE HACEN POR NOSOTROS Y CONFUNDIMOS LO QUE SENTIMOS PERO EN REALIDAD SOLO A UNA PERSONA PODEMOS AMAR REALMENTE, CUANDO ESTEMOS CON ALGUIEN MAS EL VERDADERO AMOR SOLO SE ENTREGA UNA VEZ.**

**MARIA 1972: MUCHAS GRACIAS PRECIOSA ESPERO QUE SIGAS LA HISTORIA**

**DELHIA: DISCULPA LOS RETRASOS ES QUE HE ESTADO DISTRAIDA CON LO EL MUNDIAL PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS. QUE TE MEJORES HERMOSA.**

**ALEMO: VEREMOS QUE PASARA CON TERRY MAS ADELANTE, AUNQUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LOS RUBIOS VOLVERAN A VERSE. GRACIAS PRECIOSA POR TUS REVIEWS.**

**JENNY: GRACIAS PRECIOSA POR TUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.**

**CARMEN TIZA: AQUÍ LES DEJE EL CAPITULO Y CLARO NO PODIA SER EL RUBIO NO SOY TAN MALA GRACIAS PRECIOSA POR TU REVIEW, ESPERO SIGAS LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS.**

**LIOVANA: PRECIOSA MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CADA UNA DE MIS FICS TE LO AGRADEZCO Y TAMBIEN POR TODOS TUS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS GRACIAS HERMOSA. SALUDOS. DTB SIEMPRE.**

**-CHICAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DE NUEVA CUENTA LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR HACERLAS ESPERAR HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR . SALUDOS A TODAS BELLAS DAMAS!**

**Farii Andrew**

**continuara...**


	26. Chapter 26 Reencuentro inesperado

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL OCULTO**

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. esperare sus reviews.**

**2 semanas antes stear y archie regresaron a chicago ya que recibieron la carta de George y también las invitaciones de sus novias así que no e rehusaron a regresar a chicago. Al principio estaban sumamente nerviosos ya que en realidad no querían regresar a la mansión pero recordaron la carta de George y es que a pesar de lo mal que su tio se comportó lo querían y el siempre los había cuidado sin esperar nada a cambio. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Allison quien al verlos solo les dirigió una mirada matadora como diciéndoles que se vayan por donde vinieron pero con todas sus fuerzas la ignoraron y fueron a saludar a la tía elroy que estaba sumamente molesta con ellos pero al verlos no hizo más que abrazarlos pues sea como sea nunca dejarían ser sus dulces y hermosos sobrinos, pero claro que después les dio un gran sermón y una serie de regaños que solo se limitaron a escuchar para no armar otro problema.**

**Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y albert no llegaba, de repente escucharon a un auto estacionándose y minutos después los dos hermanos bajaron y antes de llegar a la sala deslumbraron luz en el despacho de la mansión a donde enseguida se dirigieron, al llegar vieron la puerta abierta y a un hombre alto de espaldas, sin dudarlo entraron.**

**-buenas noches tio William!**

**Albert al reconocer las dos voces masculinas giro de inmediato la cabeza para verlos y como en un acto de reacción apresuradamente fue hacia ellos para abrazarlos fuertemente sin darles tiempo a reaccionar o decir palabra alguna.**

**-tio estas bien? (pregunto archie al ver de cerca la apariencia deplorable de su tio)**

**-archie… ahora lo estoy (cortando el abrazo para verlos)**

**-tio… nosotros queremos dis…**

**-stear no digas nada, me da gusto que hayan regresado (les dijo sincero y con lágrimas rodando por su rostro, porque la verdad los días malos para el iban peor que nunca, lo único que lo mantenía con vida eran su hija y la esperanza de que sus sobrinos regresaran y lo perdonaran por todo lo mal que actuó. Tantas veces había imaginado volver y verlos ahí en la mansión esperándolo o los tres viajando hacia la mansión después de un largo día de trabajo y al fin estaba ocurriendo)**

**-tio nos… (Iba a responder al ver el estado en el que ahora se encontraba su tio ya que parecía muy emocionado, pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona que entraba al despacho)**

**-William has regresado muy tarde (mirándolo directo a los ojos en plan de reto ignorando a los dos jóvenes que estaban con ellos, mientras se dirigía hacia el con la bebe en brazos)**

**-Allison ha sido un duro día de trabajo**

**-pues más complicado ha sido el mío y en vista de que ya se te volvió costumbre, es turno de que te hagas cargo de tu hija (entregándosela) porque necesito dormir**

**-pero Allison (sin darle tiempo Allison salió del despacho dejando a los jóvenes boquiabiertas al ver la manera en que dejo a la bebe y como dejo a su tio con la palabra en la boca, mientras albert se mordía el labio inferior tratando de mantener toda la calma)**

**-chicos discúlpenme por el bochornoso momento… (Mientras se sentaba en el sillón con la bebe que yacía en sus brazos mientras le regalaba una tierna mirada a su pequeña hija)**

**-tio no te preocupes tio William**

**-solo díganme albert… para ustedes soy al Bert**

**-entonces ella es tu hija?**

**-así es archie ella es la pequeña kristen (mirándola con ternura y cariño con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas)**

**Sin dudarlo los dos jóvenes se sentaron a su lado para mirar a la pequeña kristen, era una hermosa bebe pero los dos se dieron cuenta que no había parecido alguno entre su tio y la pequeña así que de un momento a otro stear y archie se miraron a los ojos sin disimular su asombro a lo que albert se dio cuenta rápidamente.**

**-se lo que están pensando… (Poniéndose de pie)**

**-tio nosotros no queríamos incomodarte…**

**-no te preocupes stear**

**Minutos después albert les contaba la historia de su esposa, su bebe y el y sobre lo que había descubierto y algunas cosas que habían pasado todo este tiempo en la familia. Los dos jóvenes escuchaban asombrados la historia no se imaginaban lo mucho que había y estaba sufriendo, se dieron cuenta que lo juzgaron sin intentar entenderlo y lo peor lo dejaron, pero ahora estaban con él y lo ayudarían. Albert mientras le relataba todo lo ocurrido tenía la mirada perdida pero gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y por primera vez habría su corazón, por primera vez se desahogaba como nunca lo había hecho.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-candy Faltan menos 2 semanas para el baile de graduación si quieres podemos ir**

**-Terry no creo que sea una buena idea**

**-candy si no te conociera tan bien diría que mueres por aceptar esa invitación**

**-es que**

**-no te preocupes pecosa, yo entiendo además él y tu tienen mucho que hablar**

**-no tengo nada que hablar con el**

**-pues entonces ve esta oportunidad para cerrar esa etapa, sincérate con el por qué si nunca lo hacen no podrán continuar con sus vidas (Terry saliendo de la habitación)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-Dorothy no puedo creer que de nuevo este en chicago, siento que esto es un sueño aun no creo que Terry fuese el de la idea aunque en el fondo de mi corazón quería venir**

**-candy el joven Terry te ama y por qué te ama el solo quiere que seas feliz**

**-dorothy y si albert no quiere verme, además no puedo dejar a dylan… que pasara si se entera que es su hijo.**

**-candy tarde o temprano tiene que enterarse no puedes ocultarle algo tan importante por siempre**

**Después de una larga charla con dorothy candy le pidió que cuidara a dylan un par de horas. Salió de su mansión rumbo al lago en el que una vez cito a albert bajo la identidad de azul cielo. Durante el camino sintió aquella opresión que en un paso sintió, sentía que su cuerpo por un momento se ponía exageradamente vulnerable que podía tocar la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no entendía que le pasaba. Al llegar al lago miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que buscaba a alguien, si a alguien que no estaba y que deseaba con todo su ser ver pero se dio cuenta que era una simple ilusión, algo que no pasaría, así que dando un gran suspiro se sentó en la orilla del gran lago para contemplarlo. Cerro sus ojos recordando aquellos hermosos momentos con sus amigos… con albert!. Mientras recordaba una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que su cabello se agite. Seguía sin abrir sus ojos cuando de pronto sintió el calor de alguien que se sentaba a su lado, un aroma que conocía tan bien pero pensaba que todo era producto de su imaginación, por un momento creyó que albert estaba a su lado que no era un sueño, pero era imposible que él estuviera en el mismo lugar donde ella una vez le mintió, así que sin abrir sus ojos volvió a suspirar dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Antes de que sus lágrimas siguieran el camino por su rostro una mano cálida y suave mano las detuvieron. Hasta ese momento no creía que fuera real pero cuando escucho aquella voz diciéndole "Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" su corazón se agito de golpe latiendo tres veces más rápido de lo normal, dejando que un ligero temblor se apoderara de su cuerpo, que sus ojos perdieran todas las fuerzas para abrirse por miedo que al hacerlo el no este. Si esto era un sueño desearía nunca despertar, porque todo este tiempo había descubierto que no podría vivir en un mundo donde el no estuviera, que lo amaba más que nunca, que por él podría renunciar a todo, que por él podría luchar contra cualquiera con tal de no volverlo a perder… la rubia se encontraba petrificada no encontraba las fuerzas para abrir sus ojos y sin hacerlo tomo aquellas dos manos que sostenían su rostro y las entrelazo con las suyas, estaba absorta a lo que realmente sucedía y sin pensarlo o dudarlo y siguiendo su instinto se acercó lentamente a él, haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo.**

**Albert al sentir esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas sintió aquel sentimiento que un día trato de encerrar en el fondo de su corazón, más fuerte que nunca, sentía que al verla ahí tan frágil todo lo que paso se borraba automáticamente, sintió que fue un tonto por la manera en que la trato sin darle oportunidad a que ella le explicara, sentía que su vida hubiese sido otra si tan solo la hubiera escuchado aquel día. No pensaba encontrársela en el lago, en aquel lago que desde que la perdió no había dejado de frecuentar, el único lugar que le daba tanta paz a su alma y su corazón, en el único lugar que podía desahogarse sin que nadie lo viera, sin que nadie lo juzgara. Pero ahora tenerla frente a él le hacía revivir todos esos sentimientos que solo a ella le pertenecían, el amor que el sentía por ella hoy era mucho más fuerte que el orgullo, estando frente a ella su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus sentimientos.**

**Poco a poco sus rostros fueron acortando la distancia hasta que los pudieron sentir su respiración tan cerca que sus labios rozaban suavemente. Sin pensarlo los dos envolvieron sus labios en un delicado, lento y tierno beso. Los dos con los ojos cerrados sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho, sentían que estaban en un mundo donde nadie más existía y del que no querían salir, el beso fue haciéndose más marcado y rítmico haciendo que sus respiraciones se agitaran ante tal acción, los dos estaban envueltos en una burbuja de amor sin poder creerlo jamás pensaron que de esta manera poco inusual seria su reencuentro. El beso se prolongó por unos minutos hasta que les fue faltando el aire y con la misma tranquilidad fueron parando el beso hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por milímetros.**

**El momento de abrir los ojos para la rubia llego, al verlo sintió una opresión en sus pecho de felicidad y sin poder controlarse lo abrazo fuertemente de golpe haciendo que él se quede estático por su reacción.**

**-All... Albert no sabemos cuánto te he echado de menos**

**-yo también te he extrañado princesa y no te imaginas cuanto, no te imaginas la falta que me has hecho no te imaginas cuantas veces había soñado con este momento, rogué por mucho tiempo que algún día pasara esto (le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro)**

**-albert yoo… yo fui una tonta debí haberte explicado**

**-por favor no digas nada! Olvidemos el pasado los dos actuamos mal**

**Así sin decir nada más los dos rubios se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, de una forma u otra era una manera de entenderse, parecía que de esa manera los dos se perdonaban mutuamente, de esa manera los dos dejaban el pasado atrás y ahora solo miraban el presente.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-hija por que no te vas a descansar William llegara tarde**

**-tía elroy eso es lo que me preocupa**

**-pero si él siempre ha llegado tarde no entiendo tu preocupación**

**-tía acaso no se ha enterado?**

**- de que no me he enterado?**

**-la tal CANDY ROTSON está en chicago!**

**-QUE? (exclamo la anciana con sorpresa)**

**-si esa cualquiera nuevamente está aquí… y estoy segura que vino solo por ver a William**

**-pero como se atrevió esa chiquilla y justamente cuando faltan 5 días para la graduación de William**

**-esa una cualquiera pero que no crea que se saldrá con la suya yo impediré a toda costa que se acerque a MI esposo!**

**-haces bien hija!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-albert tengo que irme**

**-aun no por favor solo un momento más (le dijo suplicante)**

**-mi hijo debe extrañarme ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que Salí de la mansión deben estar preocupados**

**-está bien pero yo te llevare…**

**-albert yo creo que no es una buena idea**

**-aunque no quieras, te llevare!... pero prométeme algo**

**-está bien (suspirando)**

**-prométeme que mañana vendrás otra vez**

**-te lo prometo**

** Estuvo a punto de negarse pero la verdad era que ella también deseaba volver a verlo, de volver a estar junto a él. Así sin más albert la llevo hasta su mansión, durante el camino ninguno emitió palabra alguna todo fue silencioso, hasta el momento de dejarla en el que los dos se regalaron una tierna mirada y una sonrisa sincera**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-Terry estas seguro que no quieres venir conmigo a chicago**

**-Anthony es lo mejor**

**-aun no entiendo cuál es el propósito de todo esto**

**-Anthony el único propósito es que candy elija su propio camino… si los dos siguen amándose volverán a estar juntos y lucharan por su amor, pero si ella decide estar el resto de su vida conmigo yo aquí estaré esperándola…**

**-ahora entiendo… Terry gracias (extendiéndole la mano)**

**-por qué me agradeces (respondiendo el saludo)**

**-por qué has demostrado que las personas pueden cambiar y también por cuidar y proteger a candy…. Y por permitirle ser feliz! Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros**

**-Anthony solo deseo que ella sea feliz… pero bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos estas por partir así que sube al tren… y aquí estaré esperándolos! (le dijo despidiéndose de un abrazo)**

**Minutos más tarde el tren de Anthony partía rumbo a chicago para llegar a la graduación de su tio. Y en new york se quedaba un Terry con esperanza de ver regresar a la pecosa pero también con la sensación de que puede que nunca regrese.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-BUENOS DIAS George (dijo albert muy emotivo)**

**-buen día William, pero vaya hoy se te ve muy bien hacia mucho que no te miraba tan feliz**

**-George que cosas dices (tomando asiento)**

**-entonces William que hablaste con la señora candy?**

**-qué? George como sabes que la vi (dijo un sorprendido albert)**

**-William yo lo sé todo! Entonces me dirás?**

**-George la verdad casi no hablamos, basto el silencio para entendernos**

**-entonces volverla a ver te hizo bien?**

**-si aunque?... (Quedándose callado)**

**-aunque que, William?**

**-siento la misma opresión que sentí aquella vez que la perdí (llevándose la mano al pecho) aunque sé que ella aun me ama yo luchare por ella por su amor**

**-William no seas paranoico y si algo llega a pasar tienes que luchar por ella!**

**-lose George y lo hare, por eso quiero que investigues la manera en que puedo divorciarme pero sin perder a mi hija!**

**-está bien William…**

**Momentos más tarde albert miraba por la ventana en donde sus pensamientos era invadidos por cierta rubia pecosa que le hacía vibrar de felicidad pero seguía sintiendo aquella opresión en su pecho, algo lo tenía incómodo y le daba temor pensar en eso..**

**continuara...**


End file.
